Perspectives
by ashthebash
Summary: This story is for all those Haymitch- Effie shippers! It is a story revolving around Autumn Abernathy and let me tell you, buckle up! Me and my partner (Eliza) have created this fanfiction so keep in mind, It's not all me.


PROLOGUE (PART 1) PRIM'S STORY - "Prim... Prim... PRIM!" "What?" "Its reaping day get up!" "No!" "Primrose Mellark I don't have time for this I have my old dress on the edge of your bed get dressed!" "Fine!" I get dressed do my hair in a simple braid and stomp downstairs... "You look beautiful" says dad like he always does... "Thanks..." "Hey moms out of it today this is your first reaping and she won't say it but she is worried that you'll go in your 12 and she doesn't want you to go in..." "I know, I think it sucks they got rid of the volunteer rule for this year only, even though there would only be one person who would volunteer for me..." Mom comes down the stairs I immediately stop talking "Prim Can you help me with your brother he's worried about you." "Yeah I'll go." He's 7 so of course he would be worried... I get him dressed and ready and I linger at the top of the stairs... "Peeta im worried. I know Katniss I am too." I don't want to hear what their worried about so I come down... "Oh you look beautiful!" "Thanks mom can I go out with Haymitch till its time to go." "Sure go ahead!" I can only assume they would keep talking

***

"Haymitch what if I get called?" "Prim your mom and dad are the strongest people I know, if you learned anything from them you will be fine." "I know I'm not worried about being in the games I'm pretty sure I will get called now after they changed the rules first years get 10 slips in then because district 12 has a low girl population I get 10 more names in and then because of my parents being victors I get 5 more slips in... So the odd are not in my favor. So i'm not surprised if I get called." "Then what are you nervous about?" "I'm nervous about how my family will take it..." "That's hard sweetheart I will be mentoring this year Effie is supervising 12 and your dads stylists are in charge of 12 this year... Plus you are in charge of planning you got everything?" "Ya i need to show you this edit though... Oh i left it at home here come back to my place." Ya let me run home and grab my tie Effie is making me wear it" he paused and sighed that's a sight I would love to see haymitch in a tie I let out a little chuckle "ill met you at your place." "Ok see ya there" I say as I run off

***

Knock Knock... "Prim can you get it were talking with Effie!" "Ya it's' probably Haymitch I need to show him an edit for the reaping." I open the door and there's Haymitch in a tie i'll admit I stared for a second then I said "Here come upstairs here's the edit." Meanwhile downstairs... "So Peeta Katniss anything new?" "No just same old same old how about you Effie?" Haymitch and I come downstairs... "Oh nothing very exiting pretty much same old same old." "No it is not Effie when were you going to tell them" "Oh I thought you were going to Haymitch!" "Effie tell them it would sound better from you." "Tell us what Effie?" I pry "Oh well... With autumn being able to drive on her birthday haymitch have found a perfect honeymoon spot in 2" Mom blurts out "that is amazing when you leave we can have autumn over!" "Yes I would love to have her over I haven't seen her in forever" mom looks at her watch "Oh it's time to go" we walk down to the Hall of Justice

***

"Name..." "Primrose Mellark" "finger..." "Ok?" "Go ahead..." I find mom, dad, Haymitch, "Autumn!" I yell she turns around and pulls me in a big hug "Hey squirt" she said as I'm in her arms Effie had to leave and go draw the names so we say bye and wait... "Welcome to the 101st annual hunger games! Now a message from the capital made by our own Primrose Mellark..." Our edit players with a message from the capital "Now isn't that wonderful! Now according to the new law gentlemen first and may the odd be ever in your favor!" She waits then draws a slip "Spencer Smith!" He walks up confidently I start panicking cause he might not come back "Now for the ladies" she does the same and draws a slip... Oh man I will hate that slip forever "Primrose Mellark!" Her voice dies as she finished. it honestly didn't surprise me that I was called up... But I walk confidently up shake Spencer's hand and am lead inside... At least we have 5 minutes instead of 1... Mom and Dad come in first... "PRIM! They say at the same time..." That's when I start crying... "Mom dad I'm scared what do I do?" "Haymitch will give you pointers, stay alive make friends, and no matter how dumb he sounds listen and do whatever haymitch says." They pull me in a big hug. "Times up..." The guard says Spencer's mom comes in... "Prim beat Spencer upside the head if he doesn't treat you right win this for both of you..." "Thank you I will Mrs Smith" Then autumn comes in last "Hey squirt" she said as she walked in "I would have volunteered if I could" that's all she said she gave me a big hug and we stayed silent before she had to leave she said "My dad will help you get home alive and if he doesn't i'll slap him across the face" I laughed then she had to go

***

I sit next to haymitch on the train and cry in to his shoulder not knowing what else to do... I eventually fall asleep and wake up to haymitch shaking me saying "Time to get up sweetheart almost to the capital" I get up and wash my face and stare out the window Spencer walks up"Hey Prim..." I haven't talked to him this whole time "Sup Spencer..." "Ready for the capital?" He asks and so I reply "That's basically asking me am I ready to die and the answer is no I'm not"

***

The capital was huge full of people, skyscrapers, food, and technology... No wonder they are renovating all the districts they have much more than what they need... We step out of the train and the people go insane! Haymitch led us to our stylists... "Octavia Flavius!" "Prim!" "What are you doing here?" They ask they obviously care "Same as everyone else..." I reply "Oh girlie we are going to make you two look irresistible!" They walk away to grab supplies "Dont worry Spencer they're really good at what they do." I say as I walk away to join them

***

"It's the parade today we still have your parents outfits what one do you two want?" we look at the two outfits "Spencer what one do you want?" I ask "I like the quarter quell one" he answers "ya I like that one too... Let's do the quarter quell one" I yell from down the hall so they can hear... "Ok lets go!" Octavia leads me to my room and Flauvis leads Spencer to his... We meet up by the carriages "Well don't you look nice" I say then I realize I came off a bit sarcastic when i didn't mean it "ha ha very funny prim" he replies "no im being serious" I say he changes the subject "so do these flames hurt?" "no well at least I think they don't..." Effie runs in "Ok children its time smile wave and be yourself ok and go..." We ride out I click the button and we burst in flames the crowd goes wild.. "Give me your hand" says Spencer it caught me off guard so I say "why?" "just do it I have an idea" i give him my hand and we raise it high! The crowd goes insane this time we come to a stop in front of president paylor she welcomes us to the games and we go back... "Oh that was wonderful children..." Effie says "Nice move prim with the hand thing, great idea for sponsors." "it was actually Spencer's idea..." I reply "Well that was a very smart move I'm impressed. there is going to be a line of sponsors for you i can feel it" "but now let's get you two to your rooms you must be tired!" Thanks Effie we say and walk up to our rooms i hop on my bed and that's all I remember... "Ok children your stylists are here" I must have slept in because it felt like 5 minutes ago they were just here for the parade "ok so we have this new idea for you a yellow sparkling dress for prim and a suit with a blue flowered tie for Spencer." "Sounds good let's get started..." I say as they lead us to our rooms... It feels like they have been working on me for hours then they spin me around and I look in the mirror and I see my mom in this dress I start choking up. "Its beautiful" i say holding back tears "I've never seen anything this nice before." I say and we walk to the living room

***

"Sweet your done now everyone is mad about you being in the games so make it sound like you don't want to be here but don't say I don't want to be here say things you have at home that you miss and make it sound very important ok? Ok lets do this..." They call the districts one by one "Primrose Mellark!" Ok here I go I think to myself

***

"So Prim how do you feel about being in the games?" "Well it didn't surprise me at all..." "Did your family say goodbye?" "Yes they did." "Do you have any talents or hobbies you like to do?" "Well I love music I do edits, with Jace and Autumn, I also make songs, sing, play the piano. I have a little piano in my living room back in 12 my little brother would come and sit and listen to me, when I'm done doing what I need to like chores and stuff I write songs and play them." "Is there anything you want to say?" "I have a question actually." "Shoot." "Why do you do this don't you hate the games the games drive us against each other they want peace the games don't bring peace!" Then i realised I slipped oh good job dumb prim "Ok thank you prim, Primrose Mellark everyone." I take my spot next to the other tributes as Spencer Smith walks in like nothing I said matters. "So Spencer is there anyone back home?" "na." "No one I don't believe it." "well she likes me and i like her but no one knows it..." "Who is it?" "She came with me..." He is excused and he walks away... "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" I scream as I pin him against the wall "I NEEDED TO TO SAVE OUR SKINS!" Haymitch pulls us off each other. "Go to your rooms now!"

***

I can't sleep so I get up and get a drink of water and start to head back to my room and can't sleep still so I sit and stare out the window until Effie tells me it's time to go I walk with her to the pedestal she gives me one last hug and moves my hair as I step on the pedestal

***

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Beeeeeeeep I bolt for the bag grab a bow and bolt to the woods almost getting decapitated but did climb a tree to see what I got... Rope good now I won't fall out Canteen no water great I look around good there is a lake by me I can fill it up Sleeping bag wow its thin Matches I can light a fire if I need to. Branches rustle from the tree next to me I pull back the bowstring with an arrow in and it's Spencer. I withdraw and put the arrow back in the quiver he is pointing down? I mouth What are you pointing at? Right then I look down and see the careers... The first thing that comes to my mind is holy crap I'm so dead then I look again and see they are tired and falling asleep I wait until night approaches and I look around and see them falling asleep. Dang it the anthem will wake them up! Well I should be able to pick a few of them off before I look over at Spencer and he fell asleep so might as well I load shoot 2 times killing 2 of the careers then the 2 cannons wake them and then the anthem played. They see their friends names in the sky. Half dead I mouth to Spencer along with they know i'm up here. "Can you jump trees?" I whisper yell. "Heck no" he whisper yells back. I look up and around and I see a long branch on his tree that reaches mine crud the careers see me I have to be careful to not get him caught so I mouth Can you reach that branch up there it connects to my tree? He nods and starts climbing when he reaches me I see the careers talking and nodding to each other and they all fall asleep but 1 well that's dumb I can pick off their guards when they switch watches. Spencer comes over apparently he has been keeping count of the cannons because I see marks on his arm and it is more than 12 which is the amount dead on the first day. "How many?" I ask "7 left, the 4 careers you and I and 1 left from 4" he replies "well I have been picking off the careers while they sleep they got smart and have set up a watch so I'm going to not kill anyone tonight get them to think I have softened up then kill them tomorrow night." I lean on his shoulder and fall asleep. I wake to the anthem playing so I shake Spencer awake and there you go 17 dead Spencer was right just us 7 now... 2 of the careers left to find the girl from 4. She's a hard nut to crack then I hear the cannon go I hope it wasn't her then another one then quiet. I wake Spencer up "2 more gone I say then another 3?" "That's the 2 careers and the girl from 4." He says "They want this done. the careers bolted. I can tell they are going to the cornucopia" but just to be sure I scale the tree and see them heading towards the shiny which means the cornucopia. "Lets go" I scramble down the tree and book it to the cornucopia with Spencer

***

"I think their scared or else they wouldn't have left. Do you have a bow?" "yes" great we reach the plain area and scale the closest trees. We see them in range. "Oh crap I only have one arrow left." "Me too let's shoot and if we miss we go in. Ok lets do this 3... 2... 1... SHOOT." We miss of course but I got the leg of one and then Spencer got the arm of the other. So we climb down the trees and make our way to the cornucopia. "They couldn't have gone that far one definitely can't walk and the other couldn't put up much of a fight." I say as we get closer and there we go "Blood." Spencer says as we start to follow the trail "Wait what do we do when we kill them?" I ask "We could pull a berry stunt..." I cut him off "Heck no we can't do that!" "Well we could wait then they would have no excitement and have to crown us." He replies "Ya that sounds good, Let's go." We start running along the blood trail I hear the bushes rustle "Wait" I whisper. mom takes me hunting so I have pretty good hearing. I tiptoe in the bushes and pull out my knife and dive in thus killing what or who that was in the bushes. we wait for the cannon then it sounds. "last one couldn't have gone far the last one left is the one I shot in the leg" Spencer said then we hear them "MUTTS!" I scream "GET TO THE CORNUCOPIA" I hear Spencer scream we reach the cornucopia climb on top of it. We wait for the other tribute after a couple minutes we see him running away from the mutts I reach for my arrow crap I forgot I use them all and Spencer only had 2 we wait for him when he finally reaches the cornucopia he scrambles up and forgets were right here. "Wait don't shoot" he begs "I couldn't shoot you anyway I don't have any arrows" I say "Well I do" Spencer says as he is pulling back as he releases I run and push his bow so he purposely misses "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He yells "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO US!" I yell back then I feel things... Hands

***

"Alright put your weapons down!" The career said (still don't know his name) as he is pulling me back in a choke hold from behind I mouth still have an arrow? He nods shoot his hand I mouth he pulls back "You shoot she dies I will gladly push her to the mutts what's her name Prim oh such a lovely name, would hate for her to be eaten wouldn't you?" He shoots his hand and I grab his neck and shove him to the mutts run to Spencer and pull him in the tightest hug because I had no idea what else to do.

***

Surprisingly we didn't need to wait that long because not shortly after we hear the best news I have heard since before the reaping. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the winners of the 101st annual hunger games!" I must admit I started to cry I wasn't sad they were tears of joy. As the hovercraft came to pick us up they were surprised that we only had minor injuries but they still wanted to fix us up so they gave us some morphine and knocked us out while they fixed us up when we woke up all of my scars were gone not just the ones from the games even the ones from me going out with mom hunting and running in to the shelves and drawers in dads bakery and constantly cutting myself cooking for mom and dad when they have been so busy. I walk out to the room and spencer wasn't there so I immediately ask "Where's Spencer?" "Dont worry sweetheart Spencer is fine just hasn't woken up yet had to do more to him so they had to drug him more he's fine." "Ok so when do we go home?" I really want to go home so the sooner the better. "We are actually on our way to the train station sweetheart" "Good the sooner the better" Spencer says from the doorway I run to him and give him at tight squeeze "Ouch Ouch Ouch!" "Oh so sorry I didn't mean..." "Its ok just sore, let's get out of here."

PROLOGUE (PART 2) AUTUMN'S STORY - "Autumn... Autumn... Sweetheart it's time for school." What ! oh man my alarm must have been off, sorry dad" "don't worry about it just get ready and Happy birthday" oh crap I'm 16 wow how does a person forget their birthday! Well I should probably get ready... I go downstairs... It doesn't surprise me but they made toast homemade jam fresh apple juice and a cupcake with a candle in it. "Happy birthday darling!" "Aw thanks you guys!" I eat my breakfast and save the cupcake till after school and then go over to prim and ugh she's walking with Spencer "Hey Autumn! Happy birthday!" She says like she always does on my birthday and well Spencer and I just exchange looks see we have this awkward triangle here I love little prim she's always been like a little sister to me she likes spencer and spencer likes her and well Spencer and I despise each other but we have to keep it civil around prim... "So Autumn you have any plans for today?" He asks I reply with a short "ya I do just have cake and watch a movie" "You know tomorrow is reaping day... They will go over it in all of our classes today" Prim said "well this is where I go see you after school" I started high school last year while they are still in the middle school so let see what the reaping has in store this year

Like every reaping year we start in homeroom. "Welcome to homeroom I'll take roll and then we will wait for them to call announcements" the teacher drones on with all the names then I hear mine I reply with a short here "Alright everyone's here now we wait" everyone just starts talking and then we hear the beep for announcements and then our principal comes on saying "Alright now we will call by age, 16 year olds come down to the gym you will be sitting in the very top of the bleachers" crud now they expect me to pay attention because everyone knows they all pay attention to the top row... So I just walk down to the gym get my seat and kind of zone out then Jace comes and sits by me which is weird cause he usually sits next to the annoying jocks who tease me constantly but we start talking until they start calming everyone down then they blare the anthem and then the head peacekeeper comes on and says "alright I'm going to just skip over what the reaping is where it's at that is just common knowledge but this year the capital has a little twist on this" I see prim look back at me oh ya I forgot the middle school and the High school are combined for this assembly "If any of you are related to a victor or are a victor please stand up and come up" Its just prim and I, we walk up and stand together "Is this it?" He states kind of annoyed "Well The Abernathy family and The Mellark Family are the only living victors in 12 I thought that was common knowledge" I say back in my own sassy way the school busted out laughing and I smirked at him. The head peacekeeper glares at me and reaches down for his gun he can't shoot me but prim doesn't know so she blurts out "What she means to say is yes we are the only ones." "Ok well what families are you from or are you from the same ones?" I looked at him like he was a total idiot i'm pretty sure prim saw so she went first "I'm Peeta's and Katniss's daughter, im also a victor myself" then I swear everyone looked at her like she was this perfect little princess I zoned out then i hear "Well who do you belong to" I've just about had enough of this guy "I belong to no one!" Then I realized he has had about enough of me as I had of him so I quickly say "I am the daughter of Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Abernathy." Then I saw the jocks on the top row make a face at me so I glared back. "Well it didn't surprise me you were an Abernathy with your attitude and overwhelming confidence" I just thought to myself 'Overwhelming confidence' I'll show you overwhelming confidence... "Nothings wrong with confidence and in the games you need a lot of it" the look on his face showed me that I should probably stop I didn't "Well that brings me to the games, kids of victors are the only ones competing." "WHAT?!" I exclaim "At least tell me we get to volunteer?" Prim asks "Yes only kids above 15 get to volunteer" He answer that's when it hit me I'm going in the games, if my name gets called prim can't volunteer and there is no way i'm going to let prim go in I let out a little chuckle "What are you laughing at?" "Oh i'm just laughing because this is the greatest birthday present ever" I say sarcastically then I walked out of the gym

I swear I heard gasps and murmurs as I walked out I needed to think I'm pretty sure I had 10 dollars on me so I can by a muffin at Peeta's bakery I bolted down the street and duck in his bakery "Hey autumn is school out already?" Peeta asks "Hi Mr. Mellark er I mean Peeta" I keep forgetting he wants me to call him peeta "sorry no school isn't out I just needed to think and kinda wanted a muffin." "Oh ok what flavor?" "Chocolate chip please" I set the 10 on the counter and he hands me my muffin it has a little candle in it. "So what's up" he says lighting the candle "Well it's just prim and i are the only ones going in the reaping and only participants 15 and older can volunteer so if my name gets called prim can't volunteer and I'm not going to let prim go in 2 years in a row so i'm going in this year..." Then I realized I totally let my plan slip "Promise you won't tell my mom and dad or anyone I'm volunteering for prim please" he pauses "Oh alright but only because it's your birthday" Peeta replies "Thank you so much" "You're fine just get home before the capital streams the assembly." I just walk out with a wave of people and then my mind starts racing thought flying left and right What am I going to to, What will my parents do, oh man I'm so dead then I walk through the door of my house.

***

"Hey sweetheart your back in time to watch the stream, you were marked absent did anything happen?" Dad asked "Oh ya just everything with the reaping registered all at once and I felt like i was sinking in the ocean so I went to the bakery bought a muffin talked with Peeta and came home" "Ok come and sit down the stream is going on" Mom said waving me over so I walked to our armchair put my bag next to it and relived the whole assembly my sassy remarks chuckles and all I didn't realize they stopped the camera as I walked out of the gym I looked at my dad he just smiled and did a little chuckle and gave me a little thumbs up I smiled then i looked at my mom and she was stone faced I'm pretty sure that she was going to scream "So that's why you were marked absent.." Mom said exasperated "Hey I didn't lie to you everything registered all at once and I felt that I was sinking in the ocean you can ask Mr. Mellark er i mean Peeta I went to his bakery and talked with him." "Effie she has all A's if she misses a few classes its fine" "Oh alright but what did you mean by this is the best birthday present ever?" "You'll see tomorrow unless you figure out today..." Then I realized that came across really dark so I asked "Whats for dinner?"

***

We ate at the Mellarks and I could tell that Peeta wanted to talk about what I told him at the bakery but he promised and he held strong he made the prettiest cake ever a 3 layered chocolate cake with pink frosting with white flowers and a 16 candles. We sang happy birthday then played games and then prims little brother had to go to bed so we watched a movie I fell asleep halfway through then the next thing I know I'm waking up to my alarm and I see a beautiful pink lace dress with a gold belt so I get up get in the dress curled my hair and then walked downstairs mom and dad weren't up so I got breakfast and walked down the hall to their room and jumped then sat on the end of their bed that scared mom awake and dad slowly woke up "Oh what was that for?" "Its reaping day you need to get ready" and I walked down the hall to the couch and sat down and turned on the tv and realized nothing was on so I started drawing then finally mom came down and somehow got dad to wear a tie that is a huge accomplishment "Alright I just got a call saying the peacekeepers will be taking you and prim to the town hall" mom said then the someone knocked on the door I opened it and it was prim and a peacekeeper I turned around and said "see you there" and walked out the door with prim

***

We walked down the street winding down the alleyways finally getting to the stand as we stand in front of the people mom comes up and gives the general welcome let's watch the video now let's draw the names blah blah blah. But there's only 2 slips she reaches in the bowl picks a slip and open it I saw a tiny look of relief but it was so secret no one else saw it. "Primrose Mellark" I look over she looks so scared she didn't have any time to take 2 steps forward when I yell "I Volunteer as tribute!" "You can't volunteer darling." Mom said quickly "Yes I can I'm 16 meaning I'm older than 15 and Mr head peacekeeper said in the broadcast and in the assembly that only kids above 15 get to volunteer" my voice shakes "so I'm volunteering, and that's that." She looks hurt I'm holding back tears myself "Ok we have a volunteer Ms. Abernathy please make your way to the hall of justice" as I walk away I feel like the whole world is staring right through me.

***

First person to say goodbye is Jace he runs in and pulls me an a big hug I start to cry cause I just realized I might not come back and if I do I might be going insane so I hug him tighter and we sit there then he whispers in my ear "I love you and you are stronger than the capitol, show to them we can't be pushed around" and the peacekeeper told him time was up... The next one to visit me was the mellark family Peeta wasn't there but they told me to get what you know show what you know and see you when you get back and same thing with my parents when they left they put me on the train I walked to the back of the train sat on the bench and cried myself to sleep

***

Next thing I know Peeta is shaking me awake "What are we there?" "We are almost there you might want to clean up, here have a glass of water" I drink the glass of water wash my face and pull my hair in a bun and go out to the back of the train then I see people and I remember what they said make friends... So I smile and wave then we come to a stop I find the exit and follow peeta through the crowd and I hear these familiar voices I haven't heard since prim turned 11 she's 13 now so that's a 2 year gap "Peeta!" They yell "Octavia Flavius!" They embrace and I scoot back awkwardly then the turn and notice me "Oh you must be Autumn! Pleasure to meet you" "Please the pleasures all mine, so what are we going to be doing?" "Yes so we are going to get you ready for the parade then after we are going to have a 2 hour break to see who is ready to become sponsors then we will get you ready for the interview with caesar most people are afraid of him but he is super chill" "Sounds like a plan let's get to it!" They do my hair, makeup (they kinda smudged black on my cheeks so you know I look kinda like a coal miner, then they lay out my outfit its overall shorts a cream colored vest. I put it on and walk out there's two people sitting on the couch with their mentors there's a girl with a plaid shirt, a black vest, ripped jeans and her hair in a ponytail and a boy in a light blue jumpsuit with a white vest. "Who are you supposed to be?" The girl asked "Myself, what are you supposed to be? A hobo?" I replied "I like you." She said "Your not so bad yourself" I replied "I'm Anne my moms Johanna Mason" "Nice I'm Autum my dad is Haymitch Abernathy. What's your name kid" I say turning to the boy "My name is Fred my mom is Annie Cresta and my dad is Finnick Odair" "Should we all be allies?" They both nodded "So you ready for the parade"

***

We walk down to the parade get on our horses and they ride out as I ride out I wave smile someone threw a white rose I caught it and held it up we reached the stand where president paylor was standing and welcomed us and we rode back and was rushed back to our rooms on my bed was that same pink dress with the same gold belt but new gold heels I put them on and kept my hair in the bun but pulled some hair out of the bobby pins "You have some sponsors!" Peeta said as I walked out of the room "Wow! all I did was smile and wave." "No time to chat darling time for the interview" octavia said rushing me out when we got there the tribute for eleven just walked out so I had time to wait the tribute from 11 had come back and I heard caesar saying "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the tribute from district 12 Autumn Abernathy!" The crowd went wild as I walked out I sat down next to caesar. "So Autumn how is it here in the capital?" He asked as the crowd died down "It's nice it just today has been so busy the parade now the interview" "Will you pull a stunt like your dad did to win his games?" He asks "Oh no no no I don't want to do that and I heard the force fields are deadly now" I respond "Yes they are! Smart girl! We were wondering if you have any talents?" "Well I mean, I guess so I like to make songs but realized as I was looking for a piano or a guitar I couldn't find one I thought that, because the capitol has everything, that you would have one here." "Oh your a musician?" "Yes, I guess so, my dad taught me how to play the guitar my friend, Prim you all know prim, she taught me how to play the piano and Jace taught me how to sing we make music videos together." "Oh wow would you mind singing a verse or a bit of a song for us?" "Oh I don't know" "Aw come on would you all want to hear her sing?" The crowd burst out in applause I guess there's no way I can't say no to that so I say "Alright, do you have a guitar" "Yes of course!" They bring out a guitar and I grab it and start strumming a tune, one that dad taught me, I just made up some words "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." The crowd burst in applaud and screams when caesar calms everyone down "That was beautiful now for our last question before we say goodbye to you for your training is there a special guy at home?" "Na..." I said lying it totally worked caesar then said "Ah no not true look at that face" I smile and laugh "Well Jace the one who taught me how to sing, I've known him since I was 2 so that makes 14 years, we make music videos together like I said and we... well I like him I don't know if he likes me back." "Well he will hopefully see you when this is over, Thanks for your time, Autumn Abernathy everyone!" I walk out go up the elevator and jump on my bed and fall asleep

***

I wake up to Peeta shaking me awake "hey it's almost time for the training thing." I nod and get in the black and blue jumpsuit with the number 12 on it pull my hair in a bun and walk out to eat a slice of toast and peeta walks me to the room says good luck and walks out, they cal and then 4 I look at Fred wave he waved back and then they call 5 6 then 7 I do the same thing with Anne then 8 9 10 11 then 12 I walk out see a row of weapons i see two with my name above it it's a axe and a bow with a quiver of arrows. I shoot bullseyes on all the targets. They didn't even notice so I got annoyed and when I get annoyed oh it's about to get messy so I grabbed the axe and threw it at the platform the gamemakers were standing on the head gamemaker turned around I bowed and walked out... "oh man I'm so dead" I said to myself after I got in the elevator

***

When i walked back to the living quarters Peeta said "Well your back early" I just saw that Fred and Anne are here "Ya well about that I sorta just um... Walked out" I say "Oh well what's done is done" Anne and Fred looked at me and smiled and gave me a thumbs up. There was a knock so Peeta got up and grabbed it so Anne said "What did you do exactly?" "Well so I grabbed a bow and I started shooting the targets and i got a bullseye on all of them and they didn't notice so I grabbed the axe and threw it at the gamemakers then bowed when they noticed me and I walked out" "If I wasn't so terrified of the gamemakers I would have done the same thing" Fred said "Me to" Anne said Peeta walked in we just gave him a questioning look then I finally said "Well?" "Oh ya it was just a peacekeeper telling me to turn on the broadcast the gamemakers totaled your scores early so we need to watch it" he turned on the TV just as it started "Welcome to the score reviews for the tributes of the 102nd annual hunger games lets start with district ones tribute Glint" I wasn't paying attention then they said "District 4, Fred Odair, With a score of 8" we all cheered Fred looked so proud then they said 5 and 6 then "District 7, Anne Mason with a score of 10" we cheered but I just gave her a thumbs up she laughed I haven't heard her laugh it was so pretty then they called 9 10 11 and then "District 12, Autumn Abernathy with a score of..." A totally surprised look went across his face "With a score of 12" I laughed and cheered I was so excited. We ate a nice dinner together then we got talking about things then I asked Fred and Anne "what's our plan for tomorrow?" "Well hopefully we get put on pedestals next to each other" Fred replies "Then we can grab something from the cornucopia and climb the nearest tree that's close to our pedestals" Anne continues "Then meet up that next morning at the cornucopia if no one is there" I finish "Sounds like you got this covered" peeta says "should get you guys to bed early morning tomorrow"

***

I wake up get in the same black and blue jumpsuit and walk out get breakfast and walk down to the pedestal area with Peeta I step on the pedestal as it rises me up woah this is exactly what I thought it would be trees cornucopia mountains and open space I look to the right its Anne I look to the left and its Fred we look at each other nod and then the cannon goes i bolt grab 2 bags a bow and an axe ran into someone cut their leg cause my plan was to try to not kill anyone unless I have to then I look over and see Fred on the ground holding his leg I bolt to him pick him up and say "Here put this bag on so if someone throws something at you it will hit the bag" he did i ran back toward my pedestal climbed the tree and set Fred down carefully. It was a giant oak so anne eventually climbed up and sat down that's when the race was on "Anne do you have any medical things in the bag you got" "No I didn't" she replied "check the two I grabbed" "found a piece of cotton and gauze" "give me the piece of cotton" I knew it was a splint so I climbed down and ran to the lake dipped it in water and climbed back up the tree "Okay Fred your going to need to hold super still while I do this" I say as I wrap the splint on his leg "Anne can you grab the gauze" "sure here it is" I unwrap the roll and rewrap it on fred's leg "Ok that's good I'm going back down to the lake to fill our water bottles be right back" as Im filling up our bottles up I hear leaves crackle I pretend not to notice then someone grabbed my shoulders so I flipped them over my back into the lake drew my bow then I saw that it was glint the career and when you see a career there's bound to be more so I jumped in put him in a choke hold grabbed my axe and stuck it out and said "If you come any closer he dies" "Woah no one needs to get hurt" a girl from 2 was coming out "We won't hurt you if you give us glint back" a boy from 3 said "If you dont we won't have a choice to kill your friends in the tree" the girl from 4 said "How did you know?" I say "We're the ones who broke his leg in the first place" glint said "And we could do worse to the girl" The other three said That's when I dropped glint and ran I climbed up the tree then something hit me a searing pain shot up my shoulder "Agh" I yell as I fall down and just before I black out I see Anne jump down and kill 1 of them then I see a trident kill another one and glint and the girl from 2 run off then I black out

***

I wake up to that searing pain in my shoulder "ow ow ow" I try to sit up but Anne just holds me down "hold on Abernathy just let me finish wrapping the rest of the gauze and zip up your jumpsuit" she says when I hear the zip I try to sit up "Ow!" "Chill let us help you sit up" Fred said, when I sat up I said "What happened exactly" "Well you climbed halfway up the tree then glints girlfriend grabbed her bow and shot you in the shoulder" anne said "then you blacked out and we killed the other 2 careers and patched you up and now we are here" "So how long was I out?" "3 hours." Anne said "It's just us glint and his girlfriend" Fred said "So would we just wait when they die?" Anne asked and fred nodded "Yep when they die we will go to the cornucopia and get on top and wait then they have to make us victors" we hear a scream in the distance then a cannon "ok that's our cue to go to the cornucopia." I say fred and Anne have to help me get up but when Im up we walk to the cornucopia Anne and I help Fred get up it was painful for me so Anne had to help me get up and Fred and I pulled Anne up "When I see that slimy son of a cockroach I'm gonna kill him" Anne said "Hey its ok if the mutts don't get him first grab my bow and shoot him for me cause if I pull back I will probably undo your stitching" I reply she just grinned grabbed my bow and pulled back and I said "Woah woah woah just wait till he gets closer." Then we see the grass move toward us "Now" I say so she pulled back again and shot him in the shoulder I laughed "Nice aim Anne" "Thanks Autumn thought he might like to know what you feel like" he drops down and starts to crawl toward the cornucopia painfully I might add then he collapses Fred went to throw his trident but I just grabbed his hand and looked at him and said "save it for the mutts" he nodded then we see a big black bear coming in our direction "get down and stay still" Anne said so Fred and I get down and I whisper "Is that a genetically modified black bear?" "Ya I have some back at 7 their nasty little creatures kill everyone they see we climb up the closest tree and stay there till it passes" she says then Fred and I noticed a sad look cross her face I didn't want to ask so Fred did "How do you know what they do? I've never seen one before" Then after a long pause Anne finally said "My dad was killed by one... He had his earplugs in because he was one of the few who were running the machines" "Anne you don't have to-" "I know... While he was running the machines they sent the bear warning signal he and his friends didn't hear it so they didn't know the bear was there until it was ripping him apart... The worst thing was having to watch it right there in the tree closest to him." We all stayed silent then we heard glints scream then the cannon and we just stayed there Fred hugged her and I pulled them closer and started singing "Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you" we just let Anne cry

***

We didn't have to wait that long before they called over their speakers "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the winners of the 102nd annual hunger games. The hovercraft came and picked us up and carried us back home. Home the one place where I know that I can and will be safe I was in sedation longer because of my shoulder we dropped fred off first because 4 was closer to the capital then we dropped Anne off at 7 and I was just there with peeta all the way home to 12 when we landed peeta said "im gonna cover your eyes" and he did I hear the door open and it's silent. I walk out and when peeta uncovers my eyes I see Jace... I haven't seen him in forever it seems like a lifetime I stand there just taking him in wanting to remember this moment forever then before I know it he runs toward me and picks me up and spins me around and he kisses me I hold on to his head running my fingers in his dark brown hair peeta says "alright let's go you two" we walk together and I realize no one else is here so I ask "Where is everyone?" "No one knew that you guys were coming today but I always come here around this time then I saw the hovercraft and came running, your parents are at home" I smile at him but then ask hurriedly "my parents are at home?" "Ya why?" "They're never home now moms should be in her shop and dad helps in the bakery" I say "well it never hurts to check" we walk down to my house I knock on the door and it creaks open "who is it?" Mom asks so I say "your daughter who would like a sandwich." She opens the door fully and gives me a big hug and cries I pull her closer and we walk in "where's dad?" I ask "Oh he's at the bakery should I call him to let him know your here?" She replied "No I want to keep it a surprise" so we put peanut butter and marshmallows in a cup mix it together and watch a movie then mom looks out the window and sees dad "Dads coming" she said and I dove behind the couch then I hear the door open mom engages a little conversation "How was work?" "Good I guess how was your day?" "Amazing I got work done and came home early and got a little surprise" when dad asks what's the surprise I am going to jump out I think to myself "oh that's nice what's the surprise?" I jump out from behind the couch and yell "Me!" He whirls around sees me then jumps on the couch and pulls me close in a tight hug and we stay there for what feels like a lifetime

PERSPECTIVES (AUTUMN) - "This has to be perfect! It's Prims first actual party since her first games!" I say running around the bakery I got my job 2 months after I got home from the games so pretty much know where everything is "Woah woah woah slow down Autumn" peeta says "if i slow down then it won't be ready by the time we have her party!" I say and rush in the back to find pink frosting or was it blue? As i'm looking in the drawers a hand grabs my shoulder I turn around "Autumn your going to be late for your date with Jace" dad said "Oh crud I completely forgot... Promise me that you will have this done by the time prims party starts" I say "I promise now go have fun" he said oh right now I remember "its light blue frosting with white snowflakes!" I yell as i run out the door, down the street, to my house, up the stairs, and to my room. I quickly brush my hair in a bun put on a nice black lace shirt and white jeans and jump on my couch and turn on my music then I hear a knock on the door I grab my coat and open the door and there's Jace with his ice skates "you ready?" He asks "yep let's go!" I say as I grab my ice skates "So how has your job been?" I ask him "Great! it's stressful though because I have a week before the reaping as my deadline. How's yours going?" "Stressful I wish we had more time to make more music videos and write more songs" "Me too" there was this long and awkward pause then we see the entrance we slide our shoes in our bags, put our skates on and go in the rink "Hey Jace buddy come over and skate with us!" I turn around and it's the jocks I glare at them "What are you doing here?" I ask "Ugh It's Autumn" one of the jocks say "You know Jace i've always wondered why you hang out with her" "Shut up Brian!" Jace said "well why do you she's the daughter of a drunk 'Victor' and a capital brat" too far brian, too far I go up to Brian and punch him in the face... Kinda knocking out a baby tooth then everything was a blur Brian yelled for help and peacekeepers saw what I did and dragged me away from him I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill him. They dragged me to the hall of justice which I haven't been inside the hall of justice since I got home 2 months ago and I wasn't too excited to see what was going to happen 2 peacekeepers come in then we sit in silence then the mayor comes in "So do you know why your here?" He asked "I punched a jerk in the face" I replied shortly "Now Miss Abernathy we don't just punch 'Jerks' in the face unless we have a good reason like they were staging personal attacks. Did they stage a personal attack" "I'd rather not say" I say "Alright we called your mom... Don't let it happen again" I walked out and sat on the front porch Jace ran up "Are you ok?!" He pulls me in a huge hug then holds me "Ya I'm fine just in a deep load of crap later, sorry about our date" I say "Autumn Rose Abernathy what were you thinking" I hear my mom say "The deep load of crap starts now see you later if she doesn't kill me first" I say sarcastically "I get a call from the mayor saying my daughter punched a kid in the face... Then got dragged here for a small trial what were you thinking" she continues to say on the way home when we finally get home I run through the door bolt up the stairs and slam the door to my room sit on my bed start tapping a beat and writing lyrics "Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade You chewed me up and spit me out Like I was poison in your mouth You took my light, you drained me down But that was then and this is now, now look at me This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!" Then I hear a knock on the door so I shove the notebook under my pillow then say "Come in" its dad so he comes in then sits on my bean bag and stays silent, after 3 minutes I say "If mom sent you it's true I punched a kid in the face knocked out a baby tooth and he ended up on the ground then I got dragged to the hall of justice" he laughed and said "Oh I know and I'm proud of you I just wanted to tell you that Jace and Caesar are here" I run out and slide down the railing "Autumn!" Caesar examined "Caesar it's great to see you!" I say "Great to see you to I've just been talking with Jace and wanted to extend an opportunity to you, him, Anne, and Fred to perform in the capitol!" Caesar announced "What that's amazing!" "Yes we were thinking taking you guys next week." I look at mom and dad "I'm fine with it what about you Effie?" Dad said I immediately turn to mom "Oh, Haymitch, fine come back next Friday" "Pleasure doing business with you" He said walking out the door "Oh did you finish prims cake?" I said when Caesar left "Yep but you should probably help peeta get everything set up" dad said "Gonna go now, Jace do want to come?" "Sure doesn't he live next door?" He replied "yes but prim and i have a entrance from our rooms so I go through there" I say as we walk upstairs. When we get in my room I say "it's kind of a jump" I open the window pull a string and soon peeta comes up and opens the window and waves us in "You ready" I turn and say to Jace "Yep, but what if I fall?" He replies "I won't let you fall" Peeta says Jace nods and jumps out the window and grabs Peeta's hand peeta pulls him up and through the window and I do the same "so where's prim?" Jace asks "out shopping with katniss" Peeta answers *BANG!* "what was that?" I say *BANG!* "what's what?" Peeta asks *BANG!* "it's a loud bang" *BANG!* I drop to my knees and grab my head *BANG!* "What is it?!" I yell *BANG!* "Jace put her on the couch!" Peeta yells he doesn't hesitate but when he picks me up I resist I don't know why but I scratch hit and try to choke him "Peeta!" Jace yells flipping me on my back and pinning me down peeta runs over with sleeping honey and pours it in my mouth and blackness yet again I wake up in my room with Jace next to me he has scratches on his face "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened I just snapped I think it is-" "woah woah slow down, no just kidding just stop it's fine just a few scrapes and bruises sorry about your shoulder though" "Not a problem whatsoever" i say "it's Friday you still feel up to going to the capital?" He asks "I was out for a week?! What happens to Prim's party?" "She cancelled it to stay with you" "I feel terrible!" I say "It's alright let's get ready" I start packing after jace left the room and dad comes in and sits on the bean bag in the corner "Do you feel like going? I've only seen peeta pull something like that are you ok?" He asks I close and zip my suitcase and start packing a duffel bag "ya I'm going Jace, Fred, and Anne will be there" "alright I will just steal your bean bag when your gone" "oh my word dad" "what it's very comfortable I could fall asleep right here" he pretends to fall asleep i laugh and say "whatever dad" the doorbell rings and i hear mom yell "Autumn the train is here!" I grab my bag and suitcase and give dad a quick kiss on the cheek and run downstairs give mom a hug and walk up and get on the train. When I get on the train I see Anne and Fred on the bench next to me I don't say anything so Fred does "Having the nightmares too?" "Ya, but there's more i'll tell you guys when we are in private" I say "I guess we can all lose our minds together." Anne says as she hops the bench we fall asleep and Fred left to hang out with jace... When we wake up anne said "that was the most sleep I've ever gotten" When we get off the train and in our hotel room I say "Oh here I have a sweater and some leggings on the table for you" "oh thanks!" Anne said then I get dressed and grab a bunch of paper a bunch of paper and pencils I start writing: I got guns in my head and they won't go Spirits in my head and they won't go I got guns in my head and they won't go Spirits in my head and they won't go But the gun still rattles The gun still rattles, oh I got guns in my head and they won't go Spirits in my head and they won't go I spent a lot of nights on the run And I think oh, like I'm lost and can't be found I'm just waiting for my day to come And I think oh, I don't wanna let you down Cause something inside has changed And maybe we don't wanna stay the same Anne starts humming a little tune I stop writing and I start to sing "This is to the ones who broke our hearts This is to the ones who played a part! This is to the voices in our heads This is to the ones who always said We wouldn't amount to anything" And Anne continues "So what if we're not perfect And so what, we know we're worth it Listen up, here's our song For the young, the lost, and the underdogs We're taking over We're taking over" and I join in with her "We get it right and we get it wrong But we got used to staying strong We're taking over We're taking over now, now, now, yeah" Anne and I just bust out laughing I hear a knock on the door Anne says "Who is it!" "Fred and Jace" they reply anne jumps on my bed and yells "Come in!" They walk in and hop on the bed across from us and say "Almost time for our interview with Caesar you ready?" "I need to get dressed i'll be right back" I go in the bathroom change in my black lace shirt and white pants i walk out of the bathroom and 10 minutes later a security guard comes and takes us backstage. "Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Jace Hawthorne, Anne Mason, Fred Odair, and Autumn Abernathy!" We walk upstage and sit on the bench next to Caesar "Hi you guys! How have you been?" "Busy!" We all reply "Well we were wondering how did you all meet?" "Anne and I met in 7 at the mall across from the hotel my mom and I were staying" Fred said "Autumn and I met when I" I look at him knowing that it wasn't his choice about meeting me "We meet when I moved to 12" I nod and he looks down "I hear that you all have a bit sad parts to your lives can you say more about that?" We look at each other Anne goes first "I watched my dad get mauled by a bear 3 years ago" the crowd went silent Fred went next "I lost my dad before I was born, and I keep my mom sane" the crowd stayed silent Jace hesitated I grabbed his hand he sighed "My parents hated me enough to dump me in 12 with my abusive grandmother when I was born now I see pictures of them together in district two with a baby boy and a 3 year old girl!" the crowd went so silent you could hear a pin drop "I'm slowly losing my mind." We sat in silence for 5 minutes "can you sing a little song for us" We nod and grab a mic and the music starts "This is called Who we are" Jace says "Up in the morning Up in the evening Picking down clocks When the birds come out to eat Oh to eat Up on the mountain Down in the king's lair Pushing these blocks In the heat of the afternoon, Oh afternoon We were never welcome here We were never welcome here at all No. It's who we are Doesn't matter if we've gone too far Doesn't matter if it's all okay Doesn't matter if it's not our day So won't you save us What we are Don't look clear Cause it's all uphill from here Oh. Up in the attic Down in the cellar Lost in the static Coming back for more Oh for more Out with the reason In with the season Taking down names In my book of jealousy Jealousy We were never welcome here We were never welcome here at all No. It's who we are Doesn't matter if we've gone too far Doesn't matter if it's all okay Doesn't matter if it's not our day Because it's who we are Doesn't matter if we've gone too far Doesn't matter if it's all okay Doesn't matter if it's not our day So won't you save us What we are Don't look clear Cause it's all uphill from here Oh. They say we're crazy It's who we are Doesn't matter if we've gone too far Doesn't matter if it's all okay Doesn't matter if it's not our day Because it's who we are Doesn't matter if we've gone too far Doesn't matter if it's all okay Doesn't matter if it's not our da So won't you save us What we are Don't look clear Cause it's all uphill from here Oh. They say we're crazy!" The crowd burst in screams in applause *BANG* really not again *BANG* I grab and squeeze Anne's hand she nods and we walk to the bathroom *BANG* "Are you ok?" She asks as she squeezes my hand "I don't know!" I say as I grab my head she takes me back to our room and I lay down on my bed she sits next to me, and sings "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"

ANNE

After I finish singing Autumn falls asleep I stay with her anyway Jace and Fred run in I put my finger to my mouth and point at Autumn they point at their room we have a joining room I nod and change into my pajamas and walk into their room "What happened!" Jace asks "Noises again" I reply "I'm worried about her" Fred said "Us too... Jace you should sleep with her tonight she needs your company" I suggest He nods and walks into Autumn's room "You tired?" Fred asks I shake my head "do you have any ideas for tomorrow?" Fred asked "I saw Autumn writing earlier we should ask her" Fred nods and I jump on Jaces bed and fall asleep

FRED

Anne must be very tired cause when I walked out after brushing my teeth she was fast asleep I go to sleep with her but I couldn't fall asleep so I start thinking. What is going on with Autumn, What are we doing tomorrow... How is my mom doing? What's for breakfast? I eventually fall asleep

JACE

Oh I want to wake up Autumn so bad but she hasn't gotten any sleep in forever I see a paper folded up on her desk...  
Autumn its Peeta,  
I might know what is going on you were probably induced with tracker jacker venom when you got shot in the shoulder. I know that because you were acting sort of the way I was when I was in 13.  
Will talk when you get home,  
Peeta  
What does he mean? Oh well I'll figure later I should get some sleep

HAYMITCH

"Effie what did Autumn mean by 'I'm slowly losing my mind'"? I ask when she walked in "I don't know but Peeta wants to meet tomorrow morning" she answers when she climbs in bed "she was acting kinda like Peeta back in 13" I say "Oh she couldn't be she was never tortured!" Effie exclaims "Just a thought." I say "Haymitch what do you think of Jace?" What kind of question is that I know his dad is a jerk but that doesn't define Jace so I say "I like him he keeps our daughter safe and happy" she nods I pull her in a hug and we fall asleep until our alarm rings in the morning

AUTUMN

When I wake up in the morning I read the note that peeta left me and it hit me they don't want us to go home! They are seeing what goes on in our minds, and I must be their main test subject, I shake Jace awake "Wa?" "Jace you need to get up now" I run into the other room and say "Fred Anne get up and dressed and come in our room" I never got in my pajamas so I just curled my hair "What is it?" Anne said when Fred and her came in "They don't want us to go home they know we have something wrong me especially so I'm going to grab our guns we were told to use in a emergency, pull them out on my signal" they all nodded and grabbed theirs and slid them in their pockets then the security guard took us backstage we act like we still have no idea we know "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Jace, Fred, Autumn, and Anne!" We walk upstage smiling and waving like usual we sing the song I wrote "I got guns in my head and they won't go Spirits in my head and they won't go I got guns in my head and they won't go Spirits in my head and they won't go But the gun still rattles The gun still rattles, oh I got guns in my head and they won't go Spirits in my head and they won't go I spent a lot of nights on the run And I think oh, like I'm lost and can't be found I'm just waiting for my day to come And I think oh, I don't wanna let you down Cause something inside has changed And maybe we don't wanna stay the same" we sit down and Caesar asks "We heard a part of your stories last night and we wanted to know is there anything you want to say?" I raise my hand and ask "can I have the Mic?" He nods and I grab it and I say "I'm speaking for all of us when I say-" I raise my gun to my throat "You send peacekeepers after us we shoot which means you lose 3 victors who are minors so oops that would be your fault to leave a minor with a gun, and along with us victors you also the only musical talent you have here in panem! So here are my demands, You go after our families we shoot!" Fred adds "Go after our friends we shoot" Jace adds "Go after anyone we know and love we shoot." Anne finishes "We want to go home and be left alone!"

EFFIE

Haymitch was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while I was watching TV then Ceaser comes on the TV introducing Autumn, Jace, Fred, and Anne "Haymitch they're on!" He put the pancakes he just made on a plate and comes over "They are wonderful absolutely wonderful" Caesar goes on asking if they want to say anything autumn grabs the Mic and "What in the world is she doing!" Haymitch said "Why does she have a gun in the first place!" I add she makes the list of demands and someone knocks on our door Haymitch runs and grabs it Peeta he says "Don't wonder what she's doing she is doing exactly what i want her to do" "What are you saying?" Other questions are running around my head but that sounded a lot better "I'm saying that it was never in the capitols plan to send them home"

ANNE

President paylor stood and said "there is no need for that we will get you home" "I doubt that" Jace says under his breath I say "We want to go home now" we still haven't lowered our guns "we will when you put the guns down" "No" autumn says I can tell that Fred is nervous I squeeze his hand and look at him "We will lower our guns when we are home" he says strongly "Fine we will send you home get them a train" autumn and jace still show no emotion Fred sighed I smiled

AUTUMN

We follow president paylor to our train we get on and sit on the bench Fred snuck some playing cards so we play go fish about halfway through I have to go so I set my cards down on the table and get up and walk to the bathroom. It's a nice bathroom but i really need to go I do my business wash my hands and fix my hair, I open the door and there's a peacekeeper with a gun. I don't have anytime to scream then he hits me with the butt of his gun. Then blackness, the oh so familiar blackness.

JACE

Well I'm home but Autumn isn't what is going on? *knock knock* I open it "Peeta! What's going on?" "I need you to come to my place" I nod and follow him to his house "We have some questions for you" katniss says "Ok but I want to know what's going on?" "I don't know everyone made it home but Autumn… you were the last person to see her so we thought you might know where she was." I shake my head "no I'm no help there" we stay silent then Effie runs in "Where is my daughter!" "We don't know but I think she is still at the capitol " Katniss said "That's not possible she was on the train!" I exclaim "Where is Haymitch?" Peeta asks there was a big pause "I didn't let him come" another long pause "Why?" I ask "He went back to liquor, he lost her two times before and this was a low blow" "Is he aggressive?" I ask she nods "Did he hurt you" peeta asks "No no he would never-" I turn her face and move a strand of hair and I see a scar she starts crying I hug her and I say "I will get her back even if it cost me my life"

AUTUMN

White its different than black but still bad I hear a voice comes and says "Now I didn't like what you pulled the other night do you want to tell me why you did it?" I didn't want to get anyone in trouble so I stayed silent "Now miss Abernathy we don't want to do this but we will if we have to" "AGGGGHHHH"... That continued over and over again

ANNE

I'm glad I'm home but I hate homework "Anne were going to twelve now grab your bag" I run up and grab my bag and mom and I run down to the train station and get on the train Annie and Fred were on it "Do you know what's going on?" Fred asks me I shake my head. Annie looked at mom "What is going on?" Annie asks "Something with Autumn…. Hope haymitch isn't taking it hard" Mom answers "I hope not." Annie agrees, Fred and I look at each other

JOHANNA

"Fred and Anne I need you to join Jace in Katniss's old house next door" Peeta asks them they nod and walk out "Effie do you want me to talk to Haymitch" I ask sitting next to her "I don't care" I nod and say "I'll be right back!" I stand up and I briskly walk down the street and walk through the front door "Mitch!" I yell "Jo whats up!" I hear from the kitchen "Put the liquor down" "Why?" "You promised Autumn on her tenth birthday you wouldn't drink and you kept that promise for 7 years" he puts the bottle down and yells "AUTUMN ISN'T HERE SHE'S GONE AND YOU WON'T DO A THING ABOUT IT!" "WE'RE WORKING ON IT IF YOU WOULD LEARN A BIT OF PATIENCE!" I yell back he throws a bottle at me I dodge it and walk out "oh haymitch what are we going to do with you" I say under my breath. I walk through the front door and peeta said "How'd it go?" "I dodged a liquor bottle, that's a good thing" I sit down to Effie "We are going to get Autumn back and she should knock Haymitch out of it" she leans on my shoulder and says "I hope so" I look back at Annie she takes my spot next to Effie and I go and see what Katniss and Peeta's plan is

ANNIE

Johanna looks back at me and I take her spot next to Effie and I hug her and ask "Do you want to go outside and take a walk" she nods and we go outside "I feel silly crying in front of you you've lost more" "I don't think so you have every right to cry… Haymitch broke a promise, You lost Autumn until we get her back… you have every reason to cry" we walk in silence for a bit and Effie asked "How did you do it?" "How did I do what?" I don't know what she means "How did you stay strong losing Finnick like not temporarily like forever." I had to think about it but I said "I had faith that things would get better and I had Fred and I learned to trust him." "Thanks I needed that." We walk back and when we get there we see a note saying 'Going to the capitol we are going to get Autumn back'

AUTUMN

"Autumn we don't want to do it again we want you alive this is the last time we will ask you before lights out…. Why did you pull that stunt?" I laugh and say "I did it because I felt like it" "We need a more valid reason then 'I felt like it' Why did you do it" I stay silent "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" "Lights out!" The voice said and the lights went out and I fell asleep

KATNISS

"I'll get autumn when I get her i'll tug the rope 4 times" Johanna and Peeta nod I jump down in the spot we cut I have 5 minutes before the alarm goes off.. Now where is it I run down the hallway and break down doors and it's not it. I run down other hallways and to the same finally I break the lock on one door and there's Autumn on the bed asleep.. I wasted 4 minutes I carefully pick her up and run back through the now broken door and down the hallway and pull 4 times i hear pounding on the door that connects the peacekeeper quarters to this room… i pull harder then i hear wood splinter and i start to panic and i pull even harder! Then i hear the window break and i put autumn on my back and grab my gun that peeta gave me and start shooting they shoot back... they must have heard the gun fire and start to pull Autumn and I up then the peacekeepers swarm into the room just as I pass the roof. When we are back in the helicopter I put Autumn down on the bench and I sit next to her. "What took so long?!" Johanna looks at autumn for a bit "Peeta didn't feel you tugging until we heard the gun fire." Johanna says glaring at peeta, i look at peeta and he says "I'm so sorry" Johanna sits down next to autumn and takes another quick look at her "Electrocution the same thing they did to me… she must have stayed silent because she got a lot of it" I still hold on to her as we ride back to 12 when she wakes up she says " How did you get here?" I laugh and smile and say "Its ok your safe we are on a helicopter heading back to twelve she smiles tries to stand up but yells out in agony I sit her back down "we are going to need to fix you up a bit" Johanna hooks her up to some morphing and she falls asleep

PEETA

I look back at katniss as she is holding Autumn and I can't help but smile, Johanna comes in and says "Please fasten your seatbelts we are preparing for landing" I laugh as I fasten mine "Listen to your flight attendant!" Johanna yells over the noise "Maybe you should listen to yourself!" I yell back she laughs and puts her seatbelt on we begin our descent Autumn wakes up when we land we get off the helicopter "I'm gonna run home" we nod then realize we shouldn't have but Autumn already ran off I ran after her and I yelled "Autumn you can't go inside" then I finally grabbed her arm "Autumn listen to me you wont like what you see" she stares at me "Why?" I stare into her soft gray eyes she stops pulling away I let her go she stays here for a couple seconds and runs off "Autumn come back!" I yell but she's gone

AUTUMN

I hear peeta yell for me to come back but I ignored him I run through my door "I'm home" my voice died as looked in the kitchen and saw liquor bottles I pick one up then I hear dad come down the stairs "Autumn how are-" he sees me holding a bottle and I stare at him "Autumn it's not what it looks like" "Oh really 3 empty liquor bottles and 3 more broken bottles it looks like you've been drinking" he stays silent I drop the bottle and it breaks "Autumn I didn't-" "I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES I WILL LISTEN TO YOU WHEN YOU ARE SOBER!" I yell and I slam the door behind me and run to the meadow and cry

JACE

"Uno!" Anne yells "Anne I swear your cheating!" Fred laughed "I win!" I say when I put my last card down we all burst out laughing then we heard a knock on the door I slide down the railing and open the door it's Peeta "Has autumn come here yet?" "No I haven't seen her… I know where she is though" I slide past him and I run towards the meadow When I get there I see Autumn just sitting there staring at the forest "Hey Aut." "Hey Jay I'm fine" "I'm not I haven't seen you in like two weeks and you haven't come to see Anne royalty cheat in Uno." She nods and laughs "Fine I'll come" we walk back to where they are staying. We walk through the door and Fred and Anne ran up and pulled Autumn in a hug saying "Oh my gosh are you ok?" "Ya i'm fine just sore." She says they pull her toward the couch and say "So what happened?! we get off then our moms get a call saying Autumn isn't home we need to go to 12" they ask hurriedly autumn replies with "Well I had to go to the bathroom and i do my business and then i open the door and a peacekeeper hits me with his gun.. I was taken to the capital and electrocuted for pulling the stunt that got you guys home and now i'm here" they stare at her in silence then Fred being Fred says "Do you want to play Uno?"

AUTUMN

"I would love to play" I answer. "Great! Let's head over to My house." Jace says. We all head over to Jace's and sit in the living room, playing uno. And I swear, Anne does cheat! "Uno!" Yells Anne for about the fifth time, "Okay Anne you're too good at this!" Fred says in a joking way. "Oh! I see, you just can't be beat by a girl, real mature Fred." Anne says sarcastically, while grinning from ear to ear. "Oh shut up." Fred says sarcastically back. We hear a knock at the door. I'm standing up to go get it just as Jace stand up blocking me from the doorway, "I'll get it, you keep playing." The doorbell rings, whoever it was they must be impatient. Then it hits me. I know who that is, "Jace, Stop! Don't answer that door!" I yell to him, while running ahead but it's too late he already answered it, and Dad walks in. "I need to talk to Autumn." Jace turns around, and I glare at him, he looks at me innocently. "Dad, we don't need to talk, you need to stop drinking." I say turning back around on my heel to the table. "Autumn, stop." Jace grabs my hand and pulls me toward door to talk to dad. "Stop it." I yell-whisper to him. He doesn't stop he continues to hold me toward the door "Autumn he's your dad" "He's my drunk Dad, and I can't stand him. He broke a promise that he has kept for 7 years" Jace stops pulling me to the door. "Haymitch are you still drinking." Jace says to my dad "Not a lot.." he says "Have you touched a liquor bottle since Autumn last talked to you" he stays silent "I take your silence as a yes so until you can stop drinking Autumn has every right to ignore you… Good day Haymitch." Jace said as he closes the door on him. My phone goes off and it's mom "I need to go peeta's house mom wants to talk with me" "Do you want me to go with you?" Jace asks "No i think i'm good thanks though,I'll see you later." I say walking out the door. Cold air hits my face as I walk to Peeta's. I speadly make my way down the street of the victor's village. Watching my step, making sure I don't slip and Fall on black ice. I approach the door hesitant, I knew that when Mom texts me, it means somethings up. I don't have to know, though if i don't walk through the door she will probably freak out. So i walk up the stairs and walk through the door and everyone stays silent "Whats going on." i say closing the door behind me."We wanted to talk about you dad" Johanna says "Sit down" Katniss says. They all look at me. While I take a seat next to Mom. "What's up?" I say. No one will say anything, right when I'm about to repeat myself when I see something on moms face, I move her hair out of her face and it's a fresh scar. "Mom what is that scar from, be honest" she stays silent. "Mom tell me now" she sighs and then says "Broken bottle" that's all i need i stand up and run out the door and down the street, tears of betrayal rolled down my face. I can't believe it, he swore he would protect us. My scars were before he promised not after like mom's... I open the door. Kicking the empty bottles out of the way, as I enter the house. Furious, I storm into the living room, to find _him_ sitting his chair... bottles everywhere. "How could you!"I yell he looks back startled not alert, drunk. "You can't even function! You made a promise to me! To Mom! You are such a liar! I thought I could trust you, and you proved me wrong! I just can't see you like this. This isn't you, this isn't _my_ dad, the dad I trusted to protect me!" Just before he can say anything, I cut him off, not wanting to hear his lies, "I just can't believe you!" Mom comes in the front door, and I walk right passed her. Out the front door, making sure she can't speak with me. I run out to the bitter cold to Jace's house. Wish that this was a dream as I walk down to Jace's house.

JACE

"Uno!" Anne yells "Ok I'm done playing! What other games do you have?" Fred asks "Um I have-" *Bang Bang Bang* "I'll get it" I stand up and open the door it's

Autumn tears streaming down her face I pull her in a hug and we sit there for at least 5 minutes and I pull her inside and take her upstairs in my room and lay her down on my bed and she fell asleep. I carefully close the door behind me and I walk downstairs, Anne and Fred stopped arguing and looked at me I said "I don't know but she will tell us when she is ready." We agree on B.S and we play until dark Fred and Anne stay in the room across the hall and I go in with Autumn. I walk into the bathroom and hop on the bed and fall asleep. I wake up in the morning and head downstairs Fred was awake and sitting on the couch "Do you want some cereal?" I ask him "No I'm good thanks though!" I sit down on my arm chair and we grab some cards and play B.S Anne comes downstairs and we deal her in we play 2 rounds and Autumn comes downstairs "Hey Autumn! Do you want to play?" Anne asks She shakes her head and grabs a glass of water she sits down on the couch "Are you ok you look kind of pale?" I ask "I'm just thirsty…" I nod and keep playing about 15 minutes later she says "You know what can I play?" "Sure lets deal you in!" Fred says grabbing the deck and re-deals the deck we laugh and play a few rounds and then we hear a knock on the door "Can I get it?" I ask "Who is it?" Autumn says. I look through the peephole, its your mom. "You can answer it when I'm upstairs" she says and she walks upstairs I wait and i open the door.

EFFIE

Jace opens the door and says"Hi Mrs. Abernathy! What can I do for you?" "Hi jace… you can call me Effie I was wondering if knew where Autumn was?" I ask. Before he answers me he looks back at the living room, and then says "Oh yeah, she's not here. I think I saw her yesterday head over to Anne's house. You could check there." "Anne's house is back in 7 Jace." I say suspiciously "Oh ya um did I say Anne I ment Autumn house we I mean Autumn was back at her house." I try to act normal as I tell him,"Well if she isn't here then can I look around?" Jace smiles at me, "Yeah, umm. Sure" he raises his voice, "Sure you can totally come into my house and look around, Effie!". I smile back, acting like nothing was unusual with the way Jace raised his voice, projecting it towards the living room. So Anne could go and warn autumn who was still upstairs. "Hi Fred! How's it going!" I Say walking in "Good, Effie how are you?" "Doing well I just hope that you guys aren't hiding autumn from me." I look around and then I ask "Can I look upstairs?" Jace hesitates and then says "Um no that's the bedrooms which are private property," I look at him intensely and he adds "You can go upstairs though." "Thank you." I make my way upstairs and I walk down the hallway and check Jaces room no one is in there. I make my way down to the hall double checking the rooms I already checked. Finally, I reach the last room at the rear of the hall, looking thoroughly. I twist the handle. Locked. Jace must have a key somewhere I check the closet and I look on top of the door frame and sure enough, I find one. I put it in the lock and unlocks the door, I walk in and Anne is standing by the window looking out. "Anne where's Autumn?" She turns around startled and says "I-I- I don't know" "You seem pretty nervous, you aren't lying to me are you?" She stands up straighter "I do know where she is but I won't tell you." I sigh "Anne please don't do this, I just want her to be safe." She holds strong and says "We aren't hiding her she's the one who is running"I look out the window, just to make sure Autumn isn't somewhere out there. "Okay, Anne, thank you for being honest with me." I walk out of the room. My high heels clicking behind me, leaving Anne in the dust. I think I know where Autumn is. I trip over sticks and branches, trying not to fall. "C'mon Autumn. Why the woods?" I mumble to myself. I start to hear sniffs behind a blueberry bush, someone crying. Autumn! I go braking branches, crunching leaves, and watching out for patches of snow. I reach the other side of the bush, to see Autumn, I hesitate but only for a minute I sit down next to Autumn and put my arm around her trying to comfort her but it has always been Haymitch she went to for comfort and she just leans on my shoulder and her crying slows down and we sit there in silence "Mom" she says "Yes Autumn?" "When did dad hurt you?" That was not the question I was expecting but I say "He hurt me on accident. He was mad, he thought he lost you for forever and I tried to calm him down but he accidentally swung with his broken bottle and I was in the way." she sits in silence but now i start crying when I calm down I say "Dad stopped…" "What? You mean he's sober?" She asks "Yes he is sober I want you to come home… please, I need you" Autumn hesitates "Fine I'll come home." I stand up and help her up and we walk home

AUTUMN

Mom and I get up and walk back through the fence down the town square and down the victors village. When we get to our house I hesitate mom turns around "Autumn are you ok?" "Ya just thinking… I'm coming." I reply mom opens the door and walks in and I follow, dad is in the kitchen I avert his gaze and go toward the stairs "Autumn can I talk to you?" I stop still not facing him "Go ahead." I say "I wanted to apologize" he said I still haven't turned around "Apologize for what?" I say "Autumn I wanted to apologize for breaking a promise." I turn around "What Promise? I Need To Hear A Full Apology!" I say raising my voice "Autumn do not raise your voice! Your father would like to apologize!" Mom says calmly I turn on my heel and walk upstairs and slam my door.

HAYMITCH

"Autumn!" Effie yells "Effie its fine, I deserved that." I say grabbing her shoulder. "It's going to take a bit for me to earn her trust back." Effie shakes her head… "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't trust me either" I say "Oh Haymitch you were just sad and angry it was an accident it was just a bump in a relationship it happens!" She says "I should go and check on her and give her my apology" I say walking up the stairs. I knock on her door but she doesn't answer so I put my hand on the door and say "Autumn I'm sorry for what I did… I thought I lost you and I turned to liquor because that is how I dealt with losing people. That's how I dealt with the loss of my parents, my brother, and my first girlfriend… I thought I Lost you in the games but I held on to a little bit of hope that you would be alive! And I thought I would lose you when you went to perform in the capitol…." I start to cry it felt good but foreign because i've always bottled up my emotions "When you went to the capitol and never came home… I- I- I thought that you were gone forever and I couldn't stand my life like that and now I realized that my drinking issue was the thing- that was the thing I did that lost you…" i wipe my eyes on my hand and continue "You don't have to trust me but please at least pretend that you don't hate me."

AUTUMN

At least pretend you don't hate me, how can I hate him when he told me even more than what I needed to hear. The whole time I was sitting right up against the door. How do I respond he told me everything, everything I think of sounds dumb… inadequate even. So I just stand up, open the door and hug him that is the only thing I could think of we stay there then he comes in my room and tucks me in bed like I was 6 years old again he walks out turning off the light and saying "Thanks" I lay there in silence cherishing that word 'thanks' it could mean a lot of things: thanks for being here, thanks for everything, but I just like thanks. Thanks sounds good all by it's self.

EFFIE

Haymitch walks upstairs and I hear crying… not like Autumn's cry it was different, Haymitch it could only be him. I walk upstairs and stand by Autumn's door listening and i hear footsteps coming toward the door I move out of the way. "Haymitch… How do you do it?" I whisper he closes Autumn's door "How do I do what?" he says, his face red and tear marks on his face "How do you stay strong even though you've been through so much… I could never, ever do that." He stares at me with his soft gray eyes and says "I hold on to the things I love most. Even if it would be my downfall" I stare back into his eyes and say "I love you" he pulls me in a big hug and says "Effie I love you to, and I couldn't imagine where I would be without you"

ANNE

''Well what should I do Effie ran out the door and back home if she finds Autumn she would force her to talk… oh no i'm dead if I walk downstairs and Jace sees me without autumn... Oh i'm in so much trouble'' I say to Fred who has just came upstairs "Well you could run or you could face Jace and tell him the truth." I put my fist to my face and say "Well I should tell Jace" Fred nods and grabs my hand and pulls me up and toward the stairs "Anne?" Jace says "Yes Jace?" I say back "Wheres Autumn?" he asks "She ran to the woods but I doubt she's still there." I say Jace pauses and clenches his fists "Jace it was Autumns decision to run" Fred says "WELL WE NEED TO FIND HER THEN!" he yells "JACE SHE WORKS TOMORROW! WE WILL SEE HER THEN SO CALM DOWN!" I yell back "How About We All Just Calm Down!" Fred says raising his voice not yelling but just raising his voice. Jace and I just glare at each other and Fred says "It's time for me to go" "Me too" I say walking out the door cold winter air hitting my face as I walk down to Peeta's house when I knock on the door and peeta answers it, "Anne what are you doing here?" "I'm looking for my mom." I say shortly "Oh ok come on in!" He says stepping out of the way "What is it Anne?" mom says "I want to go home." I say "Oh ok! Thank you so much for letting us stay." I say goodbye and we walk out the door mom doesn't ask any questions even on the train ride home

AUTUMN

I wake up in the morning get dressed and go downstairs but i stop halfway down because mom and dad were asleep on the couch "Must have watched a movie" I say to myself softly laughing. I grab a Yogurt from the fridge and grab my backpack and write a note that says 'Went to work see you soon!' and I went out the door and down the street and to the bakery I put my key in the lock and put my hair up and put my apron on and flip the sign from closed to open and I head to the back to work on orders… *Ding* I walk to the counter and say "What can I get you today- Jace!" "Hey Autumn, Glad your still alive" I take off my apron and come out from behind the counter and say "Ya um about last night it happened so fast I just forgot to say where I was" "No need to apologize i'm just glad you're safe and sound" He says pulling me in a hug We stay there for a couple minutes then he says "Actually can I have a muffin?" I laugh and say "What flavor?" he looks at the menu and says "Triple Chocolate" I say "Alright that will be 10 dollars" "That will be on me!" I hear someone come in and say I turn around and I grab Jace's hand and whisper "Jace it's ok don't kill him, I'll say whats on both of our minds" I see him clench his jaw I say "Gale you son of a-" "Ah ah ah watch your language" he cuts me off as he puts his 10 dollar bill on the table *Ding* Gale turns around to see who it is. I'm still holding Jace's hand "Gale." Oh thank goodness, I think to myself "Haymitch how's it going? Are you sober?" I go to punch Gale but Jace grabs my hand and holds me back. "I'm fine and yes i'm sober. You really have no right to just show up in 12 without a reason" My dad says calmly "Well I just want to say hi to my son is that so wrong?" we all stare at him like he as a complete idiot and I say "You left him alone for 11 years after your first 'Visit' and you want to say hi now?!" he turns and looks at me and then looks at Haymitch and says "Is she yours?" jace lets go of my hand but I restrain myself. *Ding* Peeta comes in and says "Get out of my shop gale." "Oh look it's the 'Boy with the bread' where's your girl on fire?" "how's living in two? As a spoiled rich boy." "Excuse me?" "You heard what I said." *Ding* "Hey dad did you see my backpack this morning- Gale!" prim runs in and gives him a hug "Hey Prim!" He says "Sweetie I saw you backpack under the counter, can you go back home now isn't a great time" Peeta says, she looks back at Peeta then Dad then Gale and finally me puzzled "Here Prim, Uh Jace and I will help you find your backpack." I say grabbing her hand and leading her out the bakery

HAYMITCH

"Gale why aren't you out of my bakery yet?" Peeta says flipping the sign from open to closed "Fine if i'm not welcome here i'll leave" Gale says walking towards the door but he stops at me "I want to talk with you outside." I follow him outside "What do you want to talk about?" I say "I was serious when I asked if she, whoever she was is yours." he says "Yes she is my daughter, she is also your sons girlfriend and I don't think she likes you.. at all" I say "Who is her mom?" he asks "You seem very interested in my personal life." I say "You are married right?" he asks "Yes i'm married i'm not that sick gale!" i exclaim "Anyone I know?" he asks "Effie." I say he stares at me and says nothing I stare at him and say "Get Out Of Twelve… Now" he raises his hands up defensively and walks toward the train station.

PRIM  
-

"Why is it not a good time" I ask Jace but he doesn't answer "Hey Squirt why don't you leave jace alone for a bit he needs to think… Why don't you come and eat a sandwich or something?" I look back at Jace then at autumn who was looking at jace with a sad look on her face I look I haven't seen in forever her soft gray eyes shining from holding back tears "Ok." I say walking in the kitchen I start to play with her long blonde hair "Have you ever tried peanut butter and marshmallows in a bowl?" Autumn asks me "No I haven't is it good?" I say Autumn smiles ear to ear and says "Oh it's heavenly! You need to try some" I laugh and put her hair down and grab the peanut butter and 2 spoons, Autumn grabs the marshmallows and a big bowl "Ok so put a lot of peanut butter in the bowl and I'll add the marshmallows." she says and i do it she stirs it and picks up the bowl and we go to sit on the couch but I ask her "What's up with Jace." Autumn pauses for a couple minutes and finally says "It's Gale, Gale makes him like this. I've only seen him like this when he was 7, Gales first visit." i try to process this in my 14 year old brain 17 year olds are confusing "What does he have against Gale?" i ask "Remember back to our interview with caesar… Caesar said: I hear that you all have a bit sad parts to your lives can you say more about that? Anne went first and said I watched my dad get mauled by a bear 3 years ago then fred went and said I lost my dad and I keep my mom sane. What did Jace say?" I had to think about this "He said that his parents hated him enough to dump him in 12 with his abusive grandmother when he was born." Autumn looks at me and says "Here's a hint Jace's last name is Hawthorne" "No that can't be true!" Autumn must have heard the stairs creak and she says "You let a word of this conversation slip you will be in so much trouble" I stay silent "Prim is everything ok?" mom walks in the room saying "Oh ya! I was just playing two lies and a truth with Autumn." i say quickly Jace walks in the room "Hi Mrs. Mellark how are you?" "Hi Jace i'm good! You can call me Katniss. How are you with Gale being in town" mom says i look at autumn and she gives me an I told you look I roll my eyes, my brother comes down "Hey you know what why don't we go and play?" I say grabbing my brothers hand I don't think he should know what we are talking about at 8 years old.

AUTUMN

"You know what Katniss honestly it's really hard with him in town" Jace says answering her question. I grab Jace's hand "It is hard even for me… I can't imagine what it is like for you." Katniss says "Well I found prims backpack I will be on my way, thank you for your hospitality and i'm going to go" I say walking out the door I close the door behind me and walk back to the bakery it was barely noon so it should still be open. When I get there the sign was still at open I walk in *Ding* "Peeta i'm back!" I yell putting my backpack on a chair. I look up and there's peeta "Hey autumn i'm going on my break" I nod and say Hi or can I get you anything to some customers *CRASH* all the customers look at me i drop my pen and notebook and run to the back, hopping over the counter and i look and i see a rack of plates on top of someone… "DAD!" i yell pushing aside broken plates, cutting my hand, and Peeta runs back he didn't even make it out the door, he helps me get the rack off of him "Autumn get katniss here NOW!" Peeta says pushing plates off of dad I bolt out of the bakery and down the street and pound on her door with my good hand yelling "KATNISS GET YOUR MED BAG AND GET TO THE BAKERY NOW PLEASE I NEED YOU!" Katniss opens the door and I start running to the bakery waving her to follow, Jace was closely behind Katniss i swing the door open and they run past me… I went to follow them but a customer grabbed my hand and said to me "Don't worry your father is a very strong man he will be fine." "I'm sorry I don't think we've met?" I sit down next to him, a kindly older man maybe in his late 80's "I'm Mr. Donner Haymitch knew my daughter." "Maysilee?" i ask he nods as a tear rolls down his cheek I grab his hand, making sure not to get blood on it "I didn't know her in person but from what I hear she was Beautiful, Smart, and Strong." he nods "Thank you." I nod I go and wash my hands the bleeding stopped, I walked back to the older gentleman and sat down to talk some more "AUTUMN WE NEED YOU!" I stand up "It was great talking to you." "Go your dad needs you" he says I nod and run into the back "What is going on?" I say "I need you to help Jace lift him up i stalled his injures but what i need is at home." I nod and I put one arm around my shoulder and Jace does the same we lift him up and we walk out from behind the back. A couple people help us get him to Katniss's house and on her table. "Autumn I need you to fill this bowl with some snow" Katniss says calmly as she tosses me the bowl I run outside and mom was out here "Autumn what's going on?" "I will tell you in a second i need to get this snow to Katniss." I say running inside and giving her the snow "Jace give haymitch the painkillers" Katniss says he nods and grabs the syringe and gives it to him "Prim grab a towel" she nods and runs upstairs and comes back down with it "Peeta in my bag is my stitching kit.. Give it to me" He nods and tosses it to her she opens it "How many plates were broken?" she asks "There were five broken into non even fourths" I say. She nods and everything was a blur i had to step outside "So what is going on?" mom says "A rack full of plates fell on dad" I say shaking. Mom sits down next to me *BANG* "Did you hear that?" I ask "No I didn't" mom says "Great!" I say sarcastically *CRASH* i grab my head and say to myself "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *BANG* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *Crash "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" i start digging my nails into my palm *BANG* ow i look at my hand and it's bleeding "Autumn your bleeding" mom says "Mom it's ok it's just what i do" *CRASH* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" i repeat to myself again they start to die down I let go of my hand "Let's get you home and take care of your hand" I nod... we get home we clean my hand then mom grabs some cloth and wraps it around my hand loosely. "Mom you need to tie it tighter to apply pressure" I say she undoes it and ties it tighter "Ow, Thanks" I say "No problem, now let's go and check on your dad" "Do you want to race?" I ask her "Let me put my tennis shoes on then I would" she grabs her shoes and puts them on and we get off our porch "3…. 2…. 1… GO!" i yell as i bolt down the street mom close behind me. "I win!" I say acting like a gymnast who just stuck a landing "Wow you are fast and careful i slipped like two times" mom laugh talks. I open the door and they are on the couch but dad is still on the table "How is he?" I whisper "He's fine we got him stitched up and iced just in time" Katniss whispered back I walk over to the table and sit down next to the table dad is on… then it hit me this couldn't have been an accident I stand up "Peeta?" i whisper "Yes autumn?" he whispers back "Can i talk to you outside?" he nods and stands up we walk outside "Can I trust you to do something for me?" he looks at me suspiciously "Sure what do you need?" "I need you to help me investigate" he nods "Ok let's go back to the bakery" we jog toward the bakery and when we get there Peeta stops me "So what are we doing exactly?" "What happened to dad was no accident" i say "Let's go inside!" he says I run towards the back and there is the broken plates and the rack "Ok where was dad before the crash?" I ask him "If i remember correctly he was standing over here" he walks to the window "Where was the rack before it tipped over?" it was over here he walks to the opposite corner i look around and i see markings on the wall and i knock on the wall, Hollow. "Peeta can you grab me a knife?" I say "Sure!" he grabs the knife and hands it to me i cut on the markings and punch the wall and it caves in "Woah What Was That?" peeta says turning around "That was the way our culprit used to get out of a hot mess." "Here let me go first" Peeta says climbing through the wall "Hey Autumn I know who did it!" he says five minutes after climbing in "Who?!" I exclaim "Gale.." he says climbing out of the wall "WHAT?!" I yell "Gale must have snuck in here through the ceiling vents and cut the hole to push the rack and sealed up right after he pushed it, I found a picture of his family." I figured it out "He wasn't in town to say Hi to Jace he's in town on capitol errands" Peeta looks at me puzzled "Let me explain, the capitol still isn't done with me so they took Gale and had him do their dirty work to make MY LIFE MISERABLE! IF YOU ARE WATCHING ME RIGHT NOW I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURT MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO GET TO ME!" peeta grabs my arm and says "Autumn it's fine we figured it out and now it's time to go" "Ya your right i'm sorry." he nods and says "It's fine lets go" we walk back to his house and we go through the door and mom asks "Where did you guys go?" "We went to find information, and information we did find." Peeta says "What do you mean?" Katniss asks so I told her the same thing I told Peeta "It was Gale, he wasn't here to say hi to Jace, the capitol still isn't done with me so they had him do their dirty work to make my life miserable!" I see dad stir and groan I run over to him "Autumn? What happened?" He tries to sit up "Don't sit up!" I say hurriedly "Let us help you" Peeta says walking over with Katniss. They help him sit up and he asks "What happened?" "Have autumn explain it to you." Mom says "You were working and I came in and Peeta was about to go on his break when we heard a loud crash from the back and Peeta and I came in and got the rack, and broken plates off of you and you were brought here stitched up and…" I stop "And what autumn?" Dad asks "And it wasn't an accident Gale pushed the rack on you. Gale is on the capitals strings and his job it to make my life as miserable as possible…. I didn't mean to get you dragged into this… I didn't mean to get any of you dragged into this"

HAYMITCH

Wow autumn you remind me of myself when I was your age so I just stare into her soft gray eyes laugh and say "You remind me of myself when I was your age" she looks at me puzzled so I say "Here let me grab my coat and we'll go on a walk" I _painfully_ get off the table and get my coat on and autumn does the same. We walk outside "When I was your age the capital murdered my parents, brothers, and my first girlfriend. I thought it was my fault. But I came to the conclusion that it wasn't my fault the capital was scared of me so they wanted to make my life miserable to keep that spark contained." I stop her and kneel down to her level and grab her shoulders "I did exactly what the capital wanted, I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." "What should I do then?" Autumn asks "What you do is you show the capital that you know their plans and it's not going to make your life miserable. Keep making music videos, go to work, help at the elementary school. Do the things you LOVE!" I reply she smiles and we walk back down the street towards our house…. I lay down on the couch and autumn says "Can I get you anything? Like a yogurt, toast, and ice pack or something?" "No thanks, actually an ice pack sounds good" she smiles and grabs an ice pack from the fridge and I put it under my back, we hear a knock on the door Autumn stands up and gets it "Mom why didn't you just walk in?" Effie comes in and says "I forgot my key on the counter." Autumn grabs a blanket and wraps it around mom "I'm gonna go see you in a bit" Autumn says walking out the door Effie turns to me "Where is she going?" "She is going to do the things she loves" Effie looks at me with her big green eyes and says "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine just relaxing and icing my back"

AUTUMN

"Jace should be home" I say to myself walking to his house *Knock Knock Knock* He opens the door "Hey Autumn how are you?" "Good I had an idea for a new video!" He stares at me "Shouldn't you be laying low?" I laugh and say "Nope… well people tell me I should but i'm listening to my dad." "Of course you are!" He laughs "What is that supposed to mean?" I exclaim "Nothing! I just think it's funny!" He says "Do you want to hear my idea or not!?" I say jokingly "Alright shoot." I come in and say "Alright so I was looking through my notebook and I realized we never performed it" "What was it?" I pull my giant tattered notebook and he stares at it eyes wide I laugh as I flip pages and find the one I wrote after I punched Brian in the face I give Jace the book and he reads it aloud and taps the same beat I did when I wrote it "Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade You chewed me up and spit me out Like I was poison in your mouth You took my light, you drained me down But that was then and this is now, now look at me This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no, wow Autumn this is amazing!" I smile "Thanks!" *Knock Knock Knock* Jace opened the door and I hear "I'm here for Autumn Abernathy," "No" Jace says "That's not your choice Jace." I stand next to Jace and grab his shoulder "Gale let's talk." I say walking past him "Autumn I heard what happened to your dad" I stop walking and he turns around "Gale stop pretending… your not good at covering up your tracks." "What? How did you know?" He says "I found this in the hole in the wall." I say holding up the picture of him and his family "If paylor finds out I'm dead!" He says he is so scared "I will let this slide… If you get out of twelve… NOW!" He nods and runs to the train station. I make sure he got on and then I walk back to Jace's house I knock on the door and he opens it "Autumn are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine Gale won't be back for a while" I say smiling "Is he back in two?" He asks I smile he sighs and pulls me in a hug and says "Thank you so much" I smile and say "Your welcome… can you get your camera and lets go and make the video" he smiles and laughs as he goes to grab his camera…. "Where do you want to film it?" Jace asks "I don't know I was thinking this could be one of our storyline videos like…" "What about at school? I have a key and we could do it there." i nod and say "I like that." we walk to the school and he puts his key in the lock and we turn all the lights on "Here I can run and get our outfits out of the theater closet" I say and i run to the back and get the rack of clothes and bring it in the gym "Hey I was thinking I would be in charge of the camera and you would be the one singing i feel like this should be yours" Jace says when I come in "Are you sure?" he nods i grab my ripped jeans and by black shirt and pull my hair in my bun and walk to the bathroom I do thick eyeliner and pink eyeshadow and when i come out Jace says "You look beautiful." I smile "Are you ready?" He nods I go and stand by the bathroom and he says go I walk down the hallway singing "Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade You chewed me up and spit me out Like I was poison in your mouth You took my light, you drained me down But that was then and this is now, now look at me!" I walk into the gym then i sing "This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!" Jace stops the camera and i walk to the cafeteria "I just wanna throw my phone away Find out who is really there for me You ripped me off your love was cheap Was always tearing at the seams I fell deep, you let me down But that was then and this is now, now look at me" I stand up on the table "This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!" Jace stops the camera and we go to the cafeteria "Now look at me I'm sparkling A firework, a dancing flame You won't ever put me out again I'm glowing' oh whoa So you can keep the diamond ring It don't mean nothing anyway In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah except for me" We walk back in the gym and i stand on the top of the bleachers "This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no This is the part of me, no Away from me no This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, no Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows But you're not gonna break my soul This is the part of me, That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no" And i sit down and Jace stops the camera "Wow that was amazing!" he says setting down the camera and giving me a hug. "Lets go and edit this." I nod and we walk up to the computer lab we hook up the camera to a computer and upload the clips he does his editing magic and we watch it over and i say "This is great let's get it up to CapitalTube he turns around and smiles and says "Already uploaded" "Thank you" I say we grab his camera and delete the clips off of the computer and walk out.. We split up when i had to go to the victors village and he had to go down the main road I walk into our house grinning from ear to ear! "Well don't you look happy" dad says from on the couch "Check: CapitalTube and you'll see why i'm so happy!" dad grabs his laptop and opens CapitalTube and searches up JaceAutumnMusic and he sees our new upload and he watches it "Wow that must be one of my favorite videos" he says *Knock Knock Knock* I run and open the door and it was peeta "What happened to laying low? Didn't you hear me?" "Oh I heard you perfectly I just didn't listen" I said dad laughed and i smirked Peeta rolled his eyes and said "Autumn you are just like your dad." and he walked down the street "Autumn that was good" dad laughed i look over at mom and her mouth was gaping "Mom close your mouth you'll catch flies, Goodnight" I walk upstairs and fall asleep

PRIM

I don't know what happened I was just watching Jace and Autumn's new music video and dad just ran down the street "What's wrong?" I ask mom "You know dad and all of us wanted autumn to lay low and stay away from the public so the capitol wouldn't hurt anyone else." I nod "Well that video told the capitol that she isn't afraid and now the capitol will send someone else to hurt someone she loves." Mom replies "Oh…" I say, dad opens the door and walked in "17 year olds will be 17 year olds." he says I softly laugh "Peeta I was the exact same." Mom says "I know but, I don't want her to realize the hard way that it was a terrible idea" mom rolls her eyes "Peeta she isn't our kid we need to let Haymitch and Effie handle it." I had an idea "Can I hangout with autumn tomorrow?" "That is a wonderful idea, goodnight Prim." I nod and walk upstairs and I check on my brother and go to sleep. In the morning i wake up and go downstairs and leave a note on the counter that says 'Gone with autumn, I love you have a great day!' and i grab my backpack and walk down to autumn's, I'm about to knock on her door when she opens the door "Hey squirt how are you?" she says shutting the door behind her "I actually wanted to help you with a music video i think what your doing is amazing to show them that you can't be pushed around." we start to walk down to Jace's "I would love to have you in one" she says she doesn't knock on Jace's door but yells up to his window "JACE BUDDY LET'S GO!" he sticks his head out his window and tosses a ladder out and climbs down and says "What is Prim doing?" "She wants to help" Autumn says Jace smiles and says "Lets go and get Anne and Fred." we race down to the train station

ANNE  
-

I leave a note on the kitchen island that said 'At Autumn's, call you later' and ran to the train station just as they were pulling up they open the door and autumn says "Wow anne you were right on time" i smile and say "Thank you i pride myself in being on time for things, Hey prim!" i give prim a high five and sit down on the bench "So what's our plan?" Autumn grabs her giant tattered notebook and flips to a page "We need to find a spot for it but i was thinking this" she flips the notebook around so i can read it

Autumn: 'Wait a second, let me catch my breath Remind me how it feels to hear your voice Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing Livin' life as if we had a choice' Prim: 'Anywhere, anytime I would do anything for you Anything for you Yesterday got away' Anne: 'Melodies stuck inside your head A song in every breath Sing me to sleep now Sing me to sleep Won't you sing me to sleep now? Sing me to sleep' Prim: 'Remember me now, time cannot erase I can hear your whispers in my mind' Autumn: I've become what you cannot embrace Our memory will be my lullaby Sing me to sleep now Sing me to sleep Won't you sing me to sleep now? Sing me to sleep' All: 'A-anytime I would do Time away Yesterday-day A-anytime I would do Time away Yesterday-day' "Nice after this i was thinking you and i could finish that one song we were goofing around with back in the capitol" I say Autumn smiles I haven't seen her smile in forever.

FRED

I wake up before mom so i write a note and put it on the kitchen counter saying 'Mom don't worry about where I am I'm safe with Jace, Autumn, and Anne. I will call you later' I grab my backpack and i look back at the note i left "That should be good" I whisper to myself and I walk down the hallway and out the front door and down to the train station just as they were pulling up "Hey Fred!" Jace says "Hey guys! It's been a while! So what's the plan?" I ask "Autumn has this song that prim, anne, and her will be doing and on this one you and I will be on editing duty" "Ok I was always into more of the editing anyways." they all look at me and smile "Autumn what happened to your hand?" I ask

AUTUMN  
-

Leave it to fred to notice something i want no one to notice "Oh this it's nothing." Anne looks at me with a 'really' look "I cut myself on a broken plate trying so get them off of someone" fred looks at me "Who were you getting the plates off of?" "Oh um look at that-" I say standing up Jace looks at me I sit down saying "Oh fine, a rack full of plates toppled over on my dad and i was getting the plates off of him. And I dug with my nails into my hand trying to keep it under control" Anne says "Keep what under control?" "To keep myself under control. In the arena when i got shot in the shoulder that arrow had tracker venom on it. There is no cure for it it just happens-" *BANG* "Like this! Did you hear something?" "No i didn't" Fred said "I'll be back" i run to the bathroom *CRASH* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *BANG* I sit down with my back against the door and i start shaking and hitting my head against the door trying to get them out *BANG* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" i say grabbing my head *CRASH* I undo the cloth and dig my nails in my palm *BANG* "GO AWAY!" i yell to myself *CRASH* "Ow" im bleeding *BANG* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" It finally stops I walk out of the bathroom and back to the bench and sit down "Autumn your hand?" Jace says "I know do you want to help me find a first aid kit?" he nods and we walk into the bathroom and check under the sink and there it is "What do I need?" Jace says looking inside the kit "cotton and cloth" As he looks i wash my hand and dry it "Do i need to tie it tight?" Jace asks "Yes tie it tight." I say averting his gaze "What is going on autumn?" I shake my head and say "Honestly I don't know." he ties it "Ow." "Do i need it looser?" he says "No that's good" I say he smiles at me We walk back to the main part of the train "We're here" Fred says "We should do it in the woods!" Anne says "That would be perfect!" I exclaim we get off the train and run to the woods "Alright you have your camera Jace?" he nods I start "Wait a second, let me catch my breath Remind me how it feels to hear your voice Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing Livin' life as if we had a choice" The camera switches to Prim ''Anywhere, anytime I would do anything for you Anything for you Yesterday got away'' Anne goes 'Melodies stuck inside your head A song in every breath Sing me to sleep now Sing me to sleep Won't you sing me to sleep now? Sing me to sleep'' Prim then sings ''Remember me now, time cannot erase I can hear your whispers in my mind'' I go "I've become what you cannot embrace Our memory will be my lullaby Sing me to sleep now Sing me to sleep Won't you sing me to sleep now? Sing me to sleep" then we get an a group and sing ''A-anytime I would do Time away Yesterday-day A-anytime I would do Time away Yesterday-day'' Jace stops the camera "Good Job lets go and edit" we walk over to Jace's house and climb up his ladder "Alright I need some space to edit this" we all backup and get talking I get at text 'Autumn go home' I stare at it puzzled Mom and Dad know i'm gone why would I need to go home? "I need to run home" Jace gives me a thumbs up I climb down the ladder and run home I walk through the door and say "I'm home!" but no one answers I see a different note on the counter 'Autumn don't wonder where your parents are they are at work but on close watch if you upload another video i'll give the word. Love, someone who is very interested in you' I pull out my phone and call Jace he picks up "What is it autumn?" "Don't upload that video" i say "Why not?" he says "Just don't I will tell you when I get back" i say "Alright see you soon" I hang up and i grab the note and bring it back to his house, "Someone who is very interested in you?" Anne says when she reads the note "I think it is someone from the capital that is the only person i can think of- No!" I say "What is it?' Fred asked "Mr. Donner, he seemed very interested in me and when the rack fell he did nothing about it. I Need To Go!" Jace nods and says "Good luck!" i climb down the ladder jumping off halfway which was a dumb idea "Ow i think i just sprained my ankle" i say to myself but still walking to the bakery i walk through the door wincing *Ding* Dad comes back from behind the counter and says "Welcome what can i get for- Autumn?" "Can you take your break now?" he nods and comes back from behind the counter "What's up?" ow ow ow "I need you, now, I need you to get mom and bring her home, while i go and ice my ankle, I will tell you everything when you and mom are home." he nods and walks to moms work and I go home to ice my ankle. When i get home i grab the ice pack from the freezer and fall on the couch and put the ice pack on my ankle "Man it's not my day." I say to myself mom and dad run in "So what is going on?" dad says "Read this." I say handing him the note while he reads the note mom goes to sit down "Mom watch out for my- OW" "Oh sorry!" she says standing up "It's Good" dad puts the note down and hands it to mom "So someone is keeping you from doing what you love." "Not just anyone I know who" I say dad looks at me confused "Mr. Donner" "He's mad at me for losing Maysilee." "And he figured out i'm on the capitals 'Hit List' so he's like Oh sweet two birds with one stone!" I say rolling my eyes "So that automatically brings Effie into this mess" Dad says looking at me I nod "So if you post another music video…" mom says dad looks at me and i finish "If I post another music video or say anything to anyone besides you guys, you are dead." Mom's face looks surprised "That also means we can't say anything and we need to act like everything is normal" Dad says and I nod "Alright so what happened to your foot?" Mom says "I sprained it jumping halfway off a ladder" I say "That sounds like something I would do, it's reckless and stupid!" dad says laughing I smile and nod *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "I'll get it" I say "No you won't you won't even make it to the door without collapsing" Dad says and he grabs the door "Jace, How are you? Come in!"

JACE  
-

"Hi Haymitch I uh was wondering if you have seen Autumn" I say "Oh she is right over on the couch" I turn around and go to sit next to her, then I see the ice pack "Are you ok?" I say "I'm fine it's just sprained" she answered "Jumped halfway off the ladder didn't you?" I say smiling she smiles back and nods I shake my head and laugh "So when were you going to tell me about why i couldn't upload the video and why you were in such a rush" she looks in my eyes and says "Ya about that I can't tell you it would get my parents killed" "What?" she shows me a note "I found that on the counter thats all I can say and you can't tell _anyone_ you saw this note" She says I give her back the note and nod "We should get you to katniss." I say "Ya that might be a good idea this ice pack is not doing anything" She says I look back at Haymitch he nods I help Autumn to her feet and I help her over to Katniss's

KATNISS

"Luke let's get you to bed, No no no your bed is that way" no more sugar before bed "Prim can you get your brother in bed!" "Ya mom, LUKE!" I hear prim yell "Oh I hate it when peeta works late" I say sitting down on the couch *KNOCK KNOCK* I stand up and get the door "Jace, Autumn! What happened?" "I jumped halfway down a ladder" Autumn says I shake my head "Here sit on the table" I say and grab my med bag "Alright let's have a look" I say setting my bag down and I grabbed her foot "OW" she yells "Nope it's not sprained It's broken" I say. Autumn tilts her head back "Jace can you give me the bag" He nods and gives me my bag "Alright i will need to put this sock on before i can get you a Boot" I put on the sock and i see autumn bite her lip "Prim can you get a boot?" I yell to her who is in the other room she comes in with it and I slide it on "Alright you need to be careful no more ladders, Jace thanks for bringing her in" he nods and helps Autumn up, I go and open the door them and they walk out

AUTUMN

"OW man that hurt" I say "I bet, it did you looked like you were going to punch Katniss in the face." Jace said grinning, We get to the stairs. "I'm gonna need help-" Jace sweeps me up off of my feet, like I was a princess. When we reach the top he sets me down lightly, taking extra care for my boot. "Thanks." I say, looking into his crystal blue eyes. I lean into his chest, he puts his arms around me, surrounding me. I listen to the beat of his heart, hearing the pounding. We sit there, just enjoying each others presence. I slightly break away, immediately wanting to go back into hug we were previously in. I inhale starting to talk, but Jace pulls me into a kiss, I cherish the moment, wishing it could last forever. After a while, I gasp for air, we break away. "Autumn Rose Abernathy…. Do you know how much love you?" I raise an eyebrow to him. "Do you know how much I love you?" His crystal eyes imprison me, trapping me. No escape. We fall back into a hug as a spring breeze starts to blow. After a few minutes, I pull away, missing the feeling of his lips against mine. I start to kiss him again. We break apart gasping for air, I pull him back into a kiss desperately wanting more. After a while, I give him a hug. I wind picks up and I start to shiver, while I listen to his heart thump, I say. "I've got to go inside." Jace goes up and kisses me on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow." We break apart. I look back into his eyes desperately wanting to come back into a hug. "See ya." I wave back. He walks down the stairs. I turn to the door, seeing a note. I grab it and walk inside "Hey sweetheart what's new?" Dad says, I stop "I have a really annoying boot, It was broken" I say he turns around "That sucks, especially it's your birthday tomorrow" I nod and open the note 'Got a boyfriend now? Give me a call 131-555-1209' I shake my head "I need to make a call" I say Dad nods I walk upstairs and call that number "Autumn how are you?" a voice says "I would be a lot better if you would leave my mom out of this" I say "Oh i'm afraid I can't do that." the voice says "Well can you tell me who you are?" I ask "Who do you think I am?" the voice says "I think you are Mr. Donner." I say "Good job you are smart, Have you told anyone but your parents?" Mr. Donner said "No." I lie "Good, Just to be sure we are going to drag your boyfriend into this. Your dad seems to really like him." "You Stay Away From Him." I say sternly "Sorry but that is not your choice. Goodbye Autumn" He hangs up and I sigh and walk downstairs "Hey what's up?" dad says "Um. Nothing. I'm just… Tired" I say and I walk back upstairs and jump on my bed and fall asleep. In the morning my alarm goes off and I walk downstairs "Good morning Autumn." I turn around saying "Do you want a yogurt Mr. Donner?" "No i'm good just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and make sure to have fun at the spring formal." He grabs his cane and walks out and nods to greet someone "Autumn mind telling me why Anne and Fred left home to come here?" Johanna comes in and says "Hey Johanna nice to see you too, and Fred and Anne left because I asked them for help, they chose to come" I say looking at her "Do you know where they are?" "Jace told me they got on a train last night" I tell her "Of course they did! Well sorry and Happy birthday!" She says walking out the door. I leave my usual note of 'See you later, at work' grab my backpack and walk out and down the street and in the bakery "Hey Autumn how are you?" Peeta says when i walk in and i see a triple chocolate muffin with a candle in it i blow out the candle and say "Good, thanks for the muffin" "No problem has anyone asked you to the spring formal yet?" "No but it's still early." I say grabbing my apron and flipping the sign from closed to open I walk to the back to fill out some orders… Peeta walks to the front to clean some tables *DING* I wipe my hands on my apron while walking to the front "Welcome! Can i get you anything?" I look up and smile "I was wondering if I could get a Autumn Abernathy to come to the spring formal with me?" "Yes the cost of that would be a Jace Hawthorne." He smiles and pulls me in a hug "Well Autumn you have a dance to get ready for… Go and have fun!" Peeta says I take off my apron and walk out with Jace passing my dad I hear him say to peeta "They grow up too fast"... "So Autumn what should we do?" Jace asks me "We should split up get you a tux and me a dress, Then meet at the meadow then get some lunch" I say "I think that is a perfect idea" he says and he walks to the mens clothes shop and I walk to the womens "Autumn? What are you doing here?" Mom asks "I was wondering if you have Spring formal dresses?" I say she smiles from ear to ear and says "I have a perfect one for you" she runs to the back and comes out with a 'Tea Length Seafoam Green Dress' she hands it to me and rushes me into the dressing room I put it on and turn around to face the mirror I smile and I walk out and mom smiles and I think she's crying I twirl around and she walks up and gives me a hug and whispers in my ear "Mr. Donner paid for whatever dress you chose" I nod and say "Thank you" she steps back and says "I can help you with your hair when I get home" I nod and go back into the dressing room and carefully slide the dress back in its case and put my regular outfit back on and I walk home and put it on my bed and walk back to the meadow Jace is already there "What tie?" he asks me "Anything seafoam green." I say he nods and says "Where should we go for lunch?" "What about that pizza place down the street?" I suggest "That sounds delicious!" Jace says and we start walking down the street, "Race the rest of the way there?" I say he nods and we run down the street, my running is lopsided but who cares, "I win!" Jace says "Man I can never beat you" I say laughing we walk inside "Here you find a table and I will go and order." Jace says I nod and find a booth and sit down with my leg propped up and then Mr. Donner comes and sits next to me "Watch the leg" I say "Oh right i forgot, what dress did you pick?" Still not facing him I say "The Tea Length Seafoam green" "Nice pick, I need to go and see your dad have fun on your date" He says getting up "You touch him I will expose your 'Secret' operation" "No need for that I won't touch him" and he walks out Jace sits down "Our pizza should be here in a second" "You got half cheese and half pepperoni right?" I ask "Of course I did" we laugh and a waiter brings us our pizza and we eat it "That was good!" I say "Oh wow it's time to get ready I'll pick you up at eight." Jace says "See you then!" we split up to go home and get ready "Mom, Dad i'm home!" I yell shutting the door behind me "Hi Autumn do you want me to help you with your hair?" mom says "Yes please, let me put my dress on." I walk upstairs and put my dress on and walk back downstairs "Mom I have my dress on" I say "Oh you look wonderful!" we walk back upstairs and go in the bathroom and we sit on a stool I have to prop my foot up but mom helps me do thin eyeliner and some silver eyeshadow "Effie, Autumn i'm home" I hear dad yell "We're here to. Don't come upstairs!" mom yells back. she puts my hair in a Braided twist, slides a silver flower pin in my hair, and helps me find a black flat "Mom thank you so much!" I give her a hug and she says "Come down when you are ready." and she walks downstairs "Wow nothing could go wrong tonight" I say spinning around in the mirror *BANG* "Except that" i whisper to myself i can't mess up my hair, mom worked too hard on it so I just dig my nails into my palms. *CRASH* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *BANG* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *CRASH* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *CRASH* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *BANG* ow im bleeding "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *CRASH* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *CRASH* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *BANG* "It's ok i'm ok it's just a dream" *CRASH* "Leave me alone!" I say raising my voice and it stops I walk into the bathroom and wash my hand and pull the first aid kit out from under the sink and do the usual I find my silver fingerless gloves and slide them on and walk down stairs "Oh you look beautiful sweetheart" dad says I smile mom pulls out her camera and snaps some pictures I laugh and dad says "Effie that's enough you are going to blind her" she reluctantly puts the camera and hands me a pin corsage for Jace "Thank you" *KNOCK KNOCK* I walk over to the door and open it

JACE

Autumn opens the door and she looks beautiful, boot and all "Autumn you look wonderful." I say "Thanks you look amazing." she says holding a white corsage she walks up to me and pins it on my tux. I smile and slide my seafoam green corsage over her wrist and Effie says "Oh wait can i get a picture?" "Sure" I say she snaps a few pictures and I look back at her dad and he says "Have fun you two, and stay alive" I nod and help autumn in the car. We drive to the dance, and I have to help Autumn out of the car, and we walk in and i look at her face she is smiling from ear to ear as we walk inside. There are sails, hanging from the ceiling, covered in lights. There's two stories, the first one being the dance floor, following the second one being the snack/photo booth. There are ascents of red, white, and blue. Everywhere. There is a big sign that says 'Ahoy!' In red, white, and blue. There were tons of people already dancing. I scenery was absolutely amazing! Autumn gasps, "Oh look!" She says pointing to the ceiling. I see a big, blue, shiny, anchor with white accents. "Wow!" I Exclaim. The whole thing was incredible! "They really outdid themselves this year." Autumn said we walk to the dance floor "Would you care to dance?" I ask her "Yes." she says and we go to dance we waltz around the dance floor everything started to slow down and I lose myself in her silvery eyes, as the music changes. We step closer to each other, almost hugging. She leans her head against my chest, making me notice our height difference, I was at least a head taller than her. We slowly moved back and forth.

AUTUMN  
-

As Jace and I moved back and forth I say "To answer your question to last night I know you love me, and I love you so much I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He pulls away slightly so he can see my face. And pulls me into a kiss, at first I was self conscious, but then I didn't care, I love Jace. He's my life. Without him I have no life im 18 so i'm more free and adventuress, Fred and anne live in a different district so... I don't know I would never lose him what am I thinking? It's me and Jace, Jace and me. I know that we'll never break apart. I love him, he loves me. And that's that. The night goes on so fast, it was almost…. perfect, things went so smoothly. I cherished it. I wish life was this easy, this heavenly. The night is coming to an end. Jace leads me back to his rental and helps me in then tells the driver to take us home. The driver pulls out, bumping off the curb. We start to drive up, to my house. When we reach my house. We pass it. "What's happening? Jace that was my house." I say in a panicked voice. "Hey sir, that was the house. I think you just passed it." Jace says. "Oh i know i have a little detour.." Me and Jace link hands. As the driver looks up in the mirror "Mr. Donner?!" I say "Yes autumn it's me i figured out you showed little Mr. Hawthorne the note, you broke a promise so I have no choice but to do this.." He says then he swerves off the road, driving straight into a nearby Tree flipping the car on its side, I hear glass from the windshield shatter, and I watch the glass shoot back at me and Jace. I duck my head, but Jace doesn't, he jumps in front of me and his eyes close, unconscious. "Jace? Jace!" I yell I undo my seatbelt and fall on him and i check for a pulse and i fell one so I undo his seatbelt and open the door and pull him out and a safe distance from the car. I hear the engine roar, and the car explodes, pushing Jace and I further away from the car. "Well, Mr. Donner is dead." I say sarcastically. But then I hear Jace groan, I look around to see we aren't far from the victors village. Oh man I feel light headed and i have this ringing in my ear. *BANG* "Really? Now is not the time!" I say to myself *Crash* "HELP! WE NEED HELP!" I yell *BANG* "Oh Jace, I need you." *CRASH* I see someone running to us but, I blackout and fall on top of Jace just as the last BANG goes off.

HAYMITCH

"I heard an explosion but I thought it was a firework. Then I heard someone yell for help so I run out and see Autumn blackout. She and Jace are in the hospital" I try to explain to Effie. She gives me a nod, while biting her lip. "C'mon Effie. Let's go." We rush to the hospital. Hand in hand. When we reach Autumn's room Effie squeezes my hand, making her knuckles turn white. "It'll be okay." I whisper in her ear. We walk into our daughter's hospital room. Autumn is passed out on the bed with cuts and bruises. A nurse is there, "Hello, you're Autumn's parents right?" She asks us. "Yes." We answer. The nurse gives us a concerned look, "Autumn going to be okay, we need to put her on some morphing for a few days. She had a slight concussion and will probably be awake in a few hours, more importantly, you should be concerned about the boy. Jace Hawthorne I believe." She says in a concerned tone. "Why what happened?" I answer. "He has a more severe concussion and is going to be on some morphing for a few weeks, Along with stitches the glass missed the head, luckily, but it looks like he jumped in front of Autumn before the windshield shattered and took the brunt of it. He is scheduled for an emergency MRI scan, to check for brain bleeding, in a few minutes." Effie gives me a 'we need to check on him' look and I give her a quick nod. We both rush to a room down the hall called 'MRI scans' we find the room with Jace inside. Jace is much more beat up, he has many bruises and stitches all over his body. He has many tubes going in and out his mouth, he's hooked up to oxygen, and has an IV in his arm. Two nurses scrambling around him, checking his heart rate, oxygen, and lots of other things that I really didn't understand. Jace lay unconscious. If he weren't hooked up to the oxygen, I would consider him as good as dead. "Oh no." Effie whispers under her breath. As she grabs my hand "It's ok" i whisper in her ear "Excuse me? Can you tell me his condition?" A nurse turns around "Mr. Abernathy, I wasn't expecting you?" "I know but my daughter won't be awake for a few hours and I am concerned for Jace." I say "Well he is just about to go into our scanner, I need you to stand back behind this wall so the radiation doesn't hurt you" I nod and pull Effie behind the wall as they take the scan "So, is he ok?" the nurse smiles and says "Luckily no brain bleeding" Effie sighs with relief and says "Haymitch I will stay here with Jace you go and check on Autumn" I nod and calmly walk down the hallway and in Autumn's room and sit down on a chair next to her bed. Autumn, just if on cue. Waked up, she reaches over and grabs the garbage can next to her bed and vomits there. When she's done. She places the can on the floor. I grab a water bottle meant for me and give it to her. "Where's Jace?" She immediately says. I look at her "He's fine Autumn. They said that he'll be okay. And that they are going to have him in here for a month or so to give him morphling. He just got out of an MRI scan to make sure there is no bleeding in the brain, and he passed, zero bleeding. He's fortunately fine." "Where is he now?" she says "He is back in his room, you are in no position to get up and walk! You are bruised, cut, with a slight concussion not to mention you broke your ankle again." Tears start to roll down her face, "Dad is he really okay?" She exclaims. I look into her teary eyes, "He's not the best. He has lots of stitches, and bruises. He's not awake. They can't tell us when he will wake up." She sobs into the pillow and I grab her hand. "I'm sorry, Autumn." I whisper as I hop on her bed and she lays her head on my lap. "I wonder if it would be better if I never existed." Autumn says softly "Oh Autumn, if you never existed I would be a drunk mess, Jace would be in two, Fred and Anne would be dead, and Prim wouldn't have the best friend she has in you" I say stroking her hair and I let her cry into my lap "Dad i'm sorry" she says "Sorry for what?" I ask "Sorry for everything, sorry I yelled at you, sorry I couldn't stop the rack of plates, sorry I dragged you into this freaking mess." Autumn covers her face with her hands, sobbing into them. I wait until she finishes. "It's okay." I whisper.

EFFIE  
-

The nurses wheel Jace over to a different room, just down the hall from Autumn's room. His condition hasn't changed at all, he's still, unconscious, moaning every once in awhile. I bite my nails until every last one of them is ruined. When I have no more nails to bite, I start the pacing. I pace back and forth, and back and forth. For what seemed hours, watching to clock tick. I am going absolutely insane! Finally I sit down after feeling light-headed. Katniss and Peeta rush into the room, holding hands, with confused looks on their faces. "What happened Effie?" Asks Peeta in a stern tone. "Autumn and Jace were in a big accident, Autumn will be okay, she just broke her ankle again, and has a slight concussion" Peeta and Katniss sit over on the seats across from me. "What about Jace?" Katniss asks "A lot worse, he has a severe concussion, a lot of stitches, and possibly more broken bones." I answer "How did he get so much? Autumn should have gotten the same…." I look at Peeta and say "He got more because he jumped in front of Autumn, saving her life and almost losing his." Peeta grabs my knee "Here, we will stay here and you go to Autumn." "But-" I start, but Katniss cuts me off "We'll let you know if anything changes, Effie you need to see your daughter." I nod and walk down the hall and slowly open the door to see Haymitch asleep, but Autumn sits straight up, "Hey Aut how are you?" I whisper, "Good, any word on Jace?" she replies "In his room still unconscious, he's alive though." I say and move over to her bed "You should get some sleep." She says to me "I was about to say the same to you." she laughs. I pull the cot over to the side of her bed and I lay on it and fall asleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Haymitch woke up the same time I did, we move to the chairs in the corner while Autumn was still asleep *Knock* I stand up and open the door the doctor comes in quietly "JACE!" Autumn wakes up screaming, Haymitch runs over to her bed, the doctor turns to me, "Is that normal for her?" "Unfortunately yes, yes it is." I say "Well when she has calmed down, we want to take her in for her final x-rays. Then she should be able to go home." the doctor says "Any word on Jace?" I ask "Stitches are scheduled to come off tomorrow, he'll need to stay for a few more weeks after today." I nod "Hey Autumn we are going to take you back for your final x-rays." the doctor says. Autumn nods and follows the doctor into the radiology room to take her x-rays.

AUTUMN

"Alright, so the X-rays look good, you can go home. Make sure to prop up your leg when you sit down." the doctor says, I nod "Alright see you in a couple weeks for your leg check up." mom and dad say Thank you. I nod and we walk down the hallway mom and dad are whispering about something and I duck into Jace's room without them noticing, "Hey Jay." I say closing the door behind me "Autumn, How are you?" he asks me, I make my way over to his bed and sit on the chair "I'm good thanks to you." I say staring in his crystal blue eyes, "No problem." he says I look around the room and there are machines and tubes everywhere. Then I looked at him and saw all the stitches and bruises. I bite my lip, tears well up in my eyes. Jace lifts up his hand and wipes aside a tear rolling down my cheek. "What are you crying about?" Jace asks. I look down at my feet, "You're so beat up, I thought that everyone was exaggerating when they talked about you." I say as another tear goes down my face. I look back up into his eyes, Jace shakes his head. He responds, "I'm fine Aut, it isn't that big of a deal." "It is a big deal, you could have died!" I say. He shakes his head and laughs "Aut I know I could have died but I will always want to keep you safe!"Another tear rolls down my face "You know, your parents are probably wondering where you disappeared to." He says "How did you?" I say looking back at the door "Go i'll be fine, see you later." He says and I nod and walk out the door closing it behind me. I walk back to mom and dad, trying to keep my absence remain unnoticed. "Where were you?" Mom asks me "I had to go to the bathroom." I lie. Dad says "I told you, let's go." Looking at Mom. We walk out of the hospital. The spring air surrounds us. I inhale the smell of tulips and fresh rain. It was a lot better than the gross hospital. We walk back home and I expect Dad to say 'What were you thinking getting a rental?' or 'I knew we should have called the police!' or something but he didn't. "I'm going upstairs…" I say walking up the stairs and into my room. I pull my giant notebook out of my desk and sit on my bean bag and start writing,'Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say, Even lovers need a holiday Far away From each other Hold me now It's hard for me to say I'm sorry I just want you to stay with me And after all that you've been through I will make it up to you I promise you, baby And after all that's been said and done You're just the part of me I can't let go Couldn't stand to be kept away Not for a day From your body Wouldn't wanna be swept away away Far away From the one that I love Hold me now It's hard for me to say I'm sorry I just want you to know Hold me now I really want to tell you I'm sorry I could never let you go And after all that we've been through I will make it up to you I promise you And after all that's been said and done You're just a part of me I can't let go I can't let go.' I close the notebook and shove it back inside the drawer.

JACE

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to stand up so you can walk your daily rounds" Says the blond nurse. After the first week of being in the hospital, they make me everyday do my 'Daily Rounds' where I basically have someone help me walk around the hospital halls. The doctor said that 'Exercise is the key to recovery' ."Okay." I say grabbing the bed. I slowly get up, the nurse grabs my arm and we walk out the door. After my rounds around the hospital, they take me to the Clinic A4, to get out my stitches. They wheel me to the room with two nurses. The doctor enters, wearing a mask. "Okay Jace, we're going to numb you up and take out your stitches. The blond nurse that helped me walk my rounds today, gives me a shot in both my arms and my leg. I feel my body become loose, and I feel the cold needles against my skin. The doctor and a Brunette Nurse start to take out my stitches. I zone out, thinking about earlier with Autumn, she looked untouched. Her injuries must've not been that bad. I mean she always had that one scar across her face, but new ones down her arm from glass. I thought 'What happened after I jumped in front of her?' that question stayed in my mind. "OW" i say "Sorry here I'll get you another numbing shot" The brunette nurse said. She gives me the shot, I wince, these shots are strong! After about 20 minutes, the Doctor tells me, "Mr. Hawthorne, the procedure is over, Luci," he says motioning to the blond nurse, "Will take you back to your room." Luci, takes me back to my room. When we get there, she hooks me up to all of the machines. She says "Jace, is there anything else you need before I leave? There will be another nurse coming in every two hours to check on you." She smiles. "I'm good, Thanks though." I answer. She walks out the door and I still keep thinking about that question 'What happened after I blacked out?' I think about that all night I finally fall asleep. In the morning I look over and see the brunette nurse "Oh Jace, you're awake! Hi my name is Mili, you have a visitor, do you want me to send her in?" "Sure" I say i'm thinking it's probably going to be another nurse but then Autumn walks in

AUTUMN

"Autumn! Did you sneak out?" Jace says I laugh and walk over with my boot "No I told my parents I would be here… But this boot is so annoying!" I say and Jace laughs, I feel like I can always make him laugh "I got my stitches off." Jace says and I smile and sit on the end of the bed. "So what have the nurses been telling you?" I say "They have been telling me a lot of things" Jace says laughing "Do you know when you're going to be out of here?" I ask, "They said about one week, but i'm thinking I'll really get out about 10 days or so." I nod. "I've been meaning to ask you, What happened after I passed out? I mean, I was out for two days. I must've missed something." Jace asks, with a concerned face. "Well, so you jumped in front of me, and I panicked. I got you out of the car, then I heard a roar and the car exploded… I heard the noises and I yelled out for help just before I passed out next to you." He stares at me with a surprised look "Wow. What about Mr. Donner?" Jace says "He died when the car exploded." I tell him he smiles and tells me "You can go back to normal." "That's just the thing, After my games I will never be 'Normal' again, this is me an emotional wreck." I say holding back tears "Autumn Rose Abernathy, you are perfect to me you can be an emotional wreck, but I don't care because I know it's not you and you will be back to my vision of normal which is you right now." I scoot up next to him and lay down " "Oh I never got the chance to give you your birthday present." he says reaching to get a box "Jace you didn't have to." "I know I didn't have to, open it." I grab the box and open it. "Jace!" I say tears streaming down my face. It was a beautiful heart shaped locket, I opened it up and there was a picture of me and my family on one side and another picture of Jace and I "Remember when we took that?" He says "Ya we just finished our hike and you said 'This is a wonderful view we should get a picture!' So you picked me up and we took the picture." "That's not all." Jace says "Oh ya you thought you saw a snake and you dropped me." I say laughing "I still to this day feel so bad!" He says laughing I hand him the locket and say "Can you help me put it on?" he lifts my hair up and clips it on "Thank you, I love it!" I say and the nurse comes in "Mr. Hawthorne, it's time for your daily rounds" I see Jace rolls his eyes "Have fun! I need to go to work see you soon" I say laughing and waving. I finally make my way out of the hospital and down the street, *DING* "Hey Peeta, i'm back!" I say walking through the door and to the back to fill out some orders. "Hey Autumn! How was Jace?" Peeta asks. "He's good, he got his stitches out." I walk up to the front of the shop. Reaching the counter. "Nice." Peeta answers, while steadily frosting a red cake. He adds white flowers to each corner. "Wow, that's pretty. Who's it for?" I ask, it must have cost a fortune! "Oh umm, no one." Peeta hesitates. I raise my eyebrow and say "Peeta you need to work on your lying" I say "I know I do" Peeta laughs *DING* I go to the counter and say "Hi, can I get you anything?" I say and I look up "Gale, what happened to Stay Out Of Twelve?" I say "Autumn look, I came here to warn you, Mr. Donner has two operatives who are mad at you." I sigh and say "Come outside." we walk out to the front "If you know about them, why don't you do something about it?" I say "I would but…" he says "But what?" I ask folding my arms across my chest "But if I do they will kill my family" he says "Alright how about this, You get out of twelve I will see if I can get Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta on this mess and they won't see them coming." Gale smiles and sighs "Thank you!" "Ya ya ya, give me the information." I say sticking my hand out he pulls out a slip of paper with names and addresses "Thanks, Now get out of twelve." I say he nods and walks back to the train station. I walk back inside "Autumn are you ok?" Peeta asks me "I need you, Katniss, and Johanna for this little 'Side Project' for me please" Peeta puts the frosting down and says "What is this side project?" I hand him the note and say "Mr. Donner still isn't done with me and has dragged Gale into this so who knows who else into this mess." he nods and says "I have an idea, I will give President Paylor a call and see if she can do anything about it." "Oh um so you can't do that it would get gale his family and myself killed." I say "So it's a DIY side project?" "Yes you could call it that." I say "Alright i'll give Johanna a call." Peeta says and walks to the back I walk over to the cake. "This is amazing!" I say to myself. I put the note in my pocket, for safe keeping.

JOHANNA

*Ding* the phone trills, Anne goes to pick it up. "Mom! It's for you!" She yells. I get off the couch and grab the phone out of her hands, "Hello?" I say into the microphone of the phone. "Hey Johanna. It's Peeta." Peeta says. "What's up?" I ask, Peeta never calls me unless its important. "Earlier today, Autumn was just working at the bakery. And she told me that Mr. Donner. The guy that crashed the rental with Jace and Autumn in it. _Is_ dead, but he's not done. Two of his operatives are upset with Autumn, and they dragged Gale into all of this. So, I suggested that I call President Paylor. And tell her what's happening myself, but Autumn told me that if we blabbed about what is happening then they will kill Autumn, Gale, and all of Gale's family." Peeta tells me with precision. "Umm. Okay wow. But why are you telling me this?" I say. Peeta answers saying "Autumn needs you, Katniss, and I to help." I think it through in my mind. "Sure. Anne and I will take the next train to District 12." "Okay good, we'll see you soon, I haven't told Katniss yet. But I'm sure she'll agree to help." Peeta says. "Okay I've got to go." I answer "See you later." And with that I hang up the phone. I turn around to face Anne. "We're going on the next train to District 12." Anne looks at me confused, "Why?" "Autumn needs our help!" she doesn't say anything more, she runs back upstairs to grab her bag. "Anne hurry up!" I yell up the stairs "Sorry I had to grab Autumn's birthday present!" Anne yells coming back down the stairs. We both get our jackets on and head out the door, we get to the train station. And prepare for the long ride.

PEETA

I run over to my house, I open the door to Katniss watching TV on the couch. "Hey Katniss. Do you have a minute?" I ask. She nods to me and turns off the TV and faces me, I sit on the ottoman across from her. I tell her everything. When I finish she looks up at me, and says "You've got to be kidding me." She says shaking her head. "I'm not kidding Katniss, Autumn needs our help." I look into her pale green eyes "All right what's our plan?" she says "We are going to talk about it when Johanna gets here." I say and she nods *KNOCK* "I'll get it." I say walking to the door I open it "Johanna come in! Oh you brought Anne?" She nods and says "There was no way I was going to leave her home" she says "Hey Anne Autumn is still at the bakery if you want to say hi." I say to her she nods and walks out

ANNE

If I remember correctly the bakery is right over here… I say and surprisingly I'm right! *DING* I walk in "welcome can I take your order… Anne!" Autumn says hair in a messy bun and flour all over "Autumn!" I give her a hug when she steps back I say "Oh I almost forgot to give you this!" I pull the present out of my bag she takes it and opens it "Oh Anne I love it!" She says pulling the homemade flower crown out of the box "I know your spring formal was a while ago but-" Autumn cuts me off "I absolutely love it thank you"

AUTUMN

This is amazing I carefully set it back in the box and slide it into my backpack "Here on me!" I run to the back and grab a blueberry muffin and hand it to her "I love blueberry!" She says and smiles I go to clean a table a customer left filthy then I look up and Anne is staring out the window "What is it Anne?" I say putting the rag down "There is this little girl standing out here…" she says I walk over to her and I see the girl "I'll go and talk to her" I walk out the and the girl looks startled "Oh Don't be scared I'm Here to help you what are you looking for?" I say kneeling down to her level "I'm looking for my daddy… have you seen him?" I grab her hand and say "I don't know what is your name?" "Claire, i'm 3" she says proudly I smile and say "Well Claire who is your daddy?" She has to think probably how to pronounce it right "Gale, Gale Hawthorne" she says I tilt my head back "Alright Claire how did you get here?" I ask "I took a train with my mommy and brother." "Alright can you show me where they are staying?" I ask she nods and I wave Anne to follow she comes out she walks us up to "Peeta's house?" Anne whispers under her breath I shrug my shoulders she knocks on the door and a nice and tall lady opens it "Oh Claire don't ever scare mommy like that again!" She exclaims and picks up Claire "Did these nice ladies help you?" She says turning to us "She was just outside the bakery… She said something about losing her dad?" I say "Oh yes she is devastated… Gale came here to talk to an Autumn Abernathy and never came back home…" Anne looks at me "I am actually Autumn, your husband got back on the train after he spoke with me." Isay and the lady looks at me eyes wide and yells "Peeta Autumn Tells Me That Gale Got Back On The Train!" Peeta soon runs up to the door "Autumn, Anne, What are you talking about?" Anne starts "I was at the bakery with Autumn and we see Claire outside so Autumn goes to talk to her and she had me come out and she took us here, so now we are here" I Couldn't have said it better myself Peeta says "Autumn, Anne. Can you come inside?" Peeta asks "No I can't I need to go and see-" Peeta shakes his head "I need to see a close friend" he nods and says "Alright go ahead i will talk to you when you get back" I nod and wave and run towards the hospital

JACE

"Mr Hawthorne you have a visitor!" Luci says "Thank you Luci" I say and Autumn walks in "Hey Aut!" I say "Well you seem a whole lot better!" She says and sits on the edge of my bed "Ya the doctor said that I am scheduled to be discharged this evening!" I say "What? Jace that is amazing!" She says then she looks down at her phone and bites her tongue "What's up?" I ask "I honestly think I shouldn't tell you." She says "Aut please." I say "Alright I was at work and Gale comes by," I close my eyes "He gave me a warning and got back on the train." I open my eyes again "So?" I ask "So, a little girl was outside the bakery I went out to see what she needed and she said she was looking for her dad." "How old was she?" I ask autumn bites her lip "Autumn how old was she?" I repeat "She was 3." She says I tilt my head up "I promised her that I would help her find him." I look back into her eyes "Autumn let me go with you!" I say "Alright but when you see you mom you have to not kill her!" She says half laughing "What?" she opens her mouth and says "I shouldn't have said that." "I will try my best." I say then the doctor comes in "Jace, Is this a bad time?" Autumn laughs and stands up as fast as she could with her boot "No it's good." I say "Alright we filed your discharge you are free to go home!" Autumn smiles, the biggest smile ever. "Autumn i'm still sore can you help me stand up?" I say she helps me stand up and I lean up against the wall and I grab a bag of clothes and walk to the bathroom and change into the cloths peeta left me and walk back out. I grab autumns hand and smile "Jace?" Autumn says "Yes Autumn?" "Why did you jump in front of me?" she asks when were out of the hospital "I jumped in front of you because I wanted to keep you safe I don't know what I would do if I lost you" she looks up at me and says "And I don't know how I would live without you" we get to Peeta's I hesitate Autumn turned around "Jace are you ok?" Autumn asks "Ya I'm fine, lets go." I reply and we walk in "Peeta I'm Back Can You Come Here?!" Autumn yells and he walks down the hall "Jace your back?" He says "Ya I'm back and Autumn enlisted my help for her 'Find Gale' mission" I say "Alright you will see your sister, brother, and Mother… are you ok with that?" Peeta says and i nod and we walk in and there's Prim, Luke, my sister, and my brother playing in the living room Katniss stands up and runs to hug me "Jace I'm so glad you are safe!" "Hey Katniss it's good to see you to!" I say and she parts and my mother stands up and I turn towards the kitchen and Autumn grabs my hand, not doing anything to it just, holding. I sit down on the bench and my mom comes over

AUTUMN  
-

"Um sorry Mrs. Hawthorne but Jace does not want to talk to you right now, he has a lot on his mind" I say stepping in front of Jace "Ms. Abernathy I thought you were here to help me find my husband, not defend my son." she says "I care about your son, and I am censoring what is on his mind… unless you want to hear an uncensored version?" she glares at me and I stand tall and we stay there then Johanna comes over "Hey you two how about Jace, Anne and Autumn go and start looking while we talk?" "Fine" i say walking out, Anne and Jace following "So what's our plan?" Anne asks and Jace nods "I think we should split up and cover more ground, we would have our earbuds in and calling each other… and if anyone runs into trouble we start singing 'sing me to sleep' so the people don't know we are onto them." they nod "Lets go!" Jace says and we all walk off in different directions Jace heads toward the train station anne heads down main street and I head toward the old coal mines I walk around earbuds in and i turn over some crates, I knock over one and I found a hole I don't dare look inside, I hear feet drop and I pretend not to notice "Wait a second, let me catch my breath Remind me how it feels to hear your voice Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing Livin' life as if we had a choice," Jace Anne please hear me "Anywhere, anytime I would do anything for you Anything for you Yesterday got away. Melodies stuck inside your head A song in every breath" I hear another foot drop "Sing me to sleep now Sing me to sleep Won't you sing me to sleep now? Sing me to sleep." I start to pick up my pace "I've become what you cannot embrace Our memory will be my lullaby" this may be the last song I sing! "Sing me to sleep now Sing me to sleep Won't you sing me to sleep now? Sing me to sleep" A hand grabs my shoulder "Hey pretty girl what are you doing here?" "Oh I- I- I was just seeing what was here for a history project!" I lie "Well there's nothing I can see history wise so I need you to leave." The big guy says "Oh I can't do that I need to get my project done it's a huge part of my grade!" I say and I see Jace and Anne "You need to leave now!" The smaller guy says "Ok I can't do that" I nod and Jace jumps on the big guy and Anne tackles the other I give them some sleeping syrup "What took you so long!?" I exclaim "We couldn't find you!" Anne said "Then we heard you say history project so we ran here." Jace said "Well we should probably get these guys back to Peeta." Anne says "The sleeping syrup keeps you out for at le a day… Mine kept me out for a week. Let's go and see what's in this hole" I say and I carefully climb down the ladder after Jace and Anne. "Alright one foot at a time, one foot at a ti-" I slip my stupid boot Jace catches me at the bottom "Autumn what happened?" He says "I slipped…" I say he sets me down carefully and we see a big metal door, so we try to open it but it's locked "Autumn Jace I think I found a key!" I hear Anne yell from the other room she runs back to the big metal door and slides a the key in and we push on it and it swings open "Gale?" I say walking into the room… Wow he was beat up Anne cuts the rope and Jace and I help him stand up "Let's get you back to peeta" I say and we help him up the ladders and back to peeta's *KNOCK KNOCK* Katniss opens the door and says "Gale nice to see you" "Nice to see you too catnip" Gale says

KATNISS

"Prim get the med bag!" I yell to the living room and I grab Gale and put him on the table "Oh isn't this familiar…" I say to Gale "Ha ha very funny" he says wincing as I finish stitching up a deep cut Lilac runs in "Lilac now is not a good time" I say and she backs off "Alright there you go… Anne, Autumn, Jace, where did you find him?" "I found him in a hole after I almost got killed by the two 'operatives' sitting in your backyard" Autumn says I look at her "I should tell Peeta." she says and walks out I laugh "18 oh do I remember that.." I step back putting everything back in the bag "Hey Catnip!" Gale says as I turn to go, I turn around "Thanks." He says I nod and say "Gale take your family back home." I walk out and down the hall I see Prim, Autumn, Anne, and Jace talking "Luke It's time for your playdate with Jeremy!" he immediately drops the toys and runs to the front door. We walk past main street and I see Gale, Charlie, Lilac, and Claire get on the train. "Mommy when will I know what Jace, Anne, Prim, and Autumn are talking about?" I pause and say "Maybe when you are older" "But I am 9 I want to know!" he says "Let me think about it and you go and play." I say he mods and walks towards Jeremy's house.

AUTUMN.

"What do you mean the operatives are sitting in my backyard?" Peeta ask, "They are tied up in your shed in the backyard." my voice dies and I run to the shed swing the door open, they are awake and the rope is halfway cut. "Oh you wouldn't want to escape on me, would you?" I say they shake their head, Peeta runs in and grabs the rope and ties them back up. "We need to take them go The Hall of Justice." he says "Ya that might be a good idea." We drag them to Peeta's truck and drive to The Hall of Justice, dumping them on the front porch. I watch them as Peeta heads up to the mayor. Out of nowhere, the big guy asks, "How did you know we would be cutting the rope?" "It's the same thing I would do if I was tied up in the shed." he nods, smirking. Peeta walks out with the mayor and the mayor nods, two peacekeepers grab them and bring them inside. "How can I ever thank you?" The mayor asks once the peacekeepers have Home inside. "You just did." I answer. I walk down the street to my house. I walk through the door, "Hi sweetheart. How are you?" dad asks as I walk in, "Amazing! I don't have to deal with those two 'operatives' 'mercenaries' or whatever you want to call them," he smiles "Where's mom?" I ask "She's at work," He replies. "Do you want to watch Fail videos on CapitalTube?" Dad asks, I laugh "You know my answer." I say sarcastically. He opens CapitalTube and searches for 'Fail Videos' while he finds a good one, I pop some popcorn "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss no way that's all good it didn't slow me down." *beep beep beep* I open the microwave, grabbing the popcorn. I walk over to the couch. "Alright, I found one that we haven't seen before" he exclaims. "That's an accomplishment!" I say we've watched so many, I'm surprised he found a new one. I sit down next to him and we laughed and laughed. "I love the parkour fails." I say in between laughs,"I love those to!" dad laughs. I nod, still catching my breath, from all the laughing. *BANG* Of course, when I'm actually happy. "What was that?" Dad asks after stopping laughing. "You mean? That wasn't in my head?" I ask. He nods. We run outside and we see Katniss, Prim, Jace, and Peeta out in the street "What was that?" Dad asks running up to them. "I don't know." Peeta says, a fire truck rushes by toward Main Street, sirens blaring. "Don't turn left, please don't turn left." I quietly say to myself, the fire truck turns left, I bolt down the street. "Autumn!" Jace yells behind me but, I don't stop I run down Main Street and turn left. And of course, there it is the dress shop in flames, paramedics pushing a gurney I run up to it. And spot Mom,"Mom!" I grab her hand "Hey kid you need to get back." a voice says to behind me, "She is my Mother, I need to go with her!" I say he nods and I get in the ambulance with Mom.

HAYMITCH

"Haymitch. Where did Autumn run to?" Peeta asks "I dont- oh no" I run down main street and turn left. I see the ambulance rush to the hospital. I turn around to see the dress shop is flames. I don't hesitate, I run to the hospital and I see the ambulance in front of the burn unit. I run toward it and see Autumn, outside, pacing back and forth, something her Effie would do. "Autumn what is going on?" I ask her, "We can't go in we have to wait." she says "That didn't answer my question." I say "Well you're not the only one with questions!" she yells back I walk over and pull her close and a tear rolls down my face. "Let's go to the front and ask what is going on." she nods, we walk to the front. "The dress shop blew up. " Autumn exclaims when we get to the front. I nod as we reach the reception desk. "We have a family member in the burn unit and we were wondering when we will be able to visit her." I say "Well the burn unit is completely off limits to visitors but Mrs. Abernathy is scheduled to move to a visitable room tomorrow around 5:00pm." the receptionist says I nod and Autumn and I go out the main doors and walk back down the street, turning onto Main Street, down the victors village, and in our house. "Autumn, I think that's for you." I say she looks up to the counter shakes her head and grabs the note. I think she read it because she just throws it in the garbage. "Aut is everything ok?" I ask she nods and says "Ya I need to make a call" I nod and she walks upstairs.

AUTUMN

"Evelynn it's been a while, what's up?" "Autumn it's so good to hear a familiar voice! I need help." "What have you gotten yourself into Eve" I say "Aut I don't know just one day a big guy comes to my house and says he needs you and he will do anything to get you…" her voice speeds up as she talks "Eve slow down I know what is going on and It's not safe for you in 9 I will come and pick you up in the morning" Oh my word everyone hates me "Alright Aut I will see you in the morning" I hang up and walk back downstairs "What's up?" dad says looking up from the TV "I need to pick up Evelynn tomorrow morning" "Evelynn? What's going on? she never calls she would come here herself." "I'll tell you in the morning I don't dare take the train so I'm going in the truck" I say and I grab a yogurt from the fridge and walk upstairs "I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay I just want to be okay today I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay I just want to be okay today I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today I just want to feel something today I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today I just want to feel something today Open me up and you will see I'm a gallery of broken hearts I'm beyond repair, let me be And give me back my broken parts" I sing to myself as I brush my hair and pull my sweatshirt and sweatpants on. *Knock Knock Knock* I slide down the railing and open the door "Hey Aut how are you?" "Jace I don't know, I have to pick up Evelynn in the morning." I say I wave him in "Do you want me to go with you?" he says sitting by the kitchen island "Actually I could use the company, I can't risk the train so I'm taking the truck" I say sitting on the other side of the island he nods "Well Aut I'm going to bed be safe tomorrow" dad says standing up and walking to his room. "Jace I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight… do you want to?" "Sure grab the popcorn and I will find a movie" I need him he can always make me smile, laugh, and he always knows what I'm thinking… sometimes that's not always a good thing. I grab the popcorn and go and sit on the couch and grab my blanket from behind the couch. "What about Diary of a Wimpy Kid?" Jace says I laugh and nod he turns it on and comes to sit next to me.

JACE

Autumn only lasts halfway through the movie before she falls asleep. I turn off the TV put the popcorn away and go back to the couch. "Mom… Mom? MOM!" Autumn yells sitting straight up "Autumn… Autumn shhh it's ok, everything is fine, your mom is fine." I say pulling her in a hug. Haymitch runs in I look back and whisper "Just another nightmare" he nods "Do you need to go home? I can stay with her if you do" I shake my head and he nods and hesitantly walks back to his room. "Autumn go back to sleep nothing can hurt you" I say she nods and leans back on my chest and closes her eyes. I wait about 20 minutes before closing my eyes and fall asleep. I wake up at the crack of dawn seeing Autumn sitting at the kitchen island "Hey Aut ready to go?" I say walking to the kitchen island. "Ya i'm just going to eat and then we can go, do you want anything?" She replies "Sure a yogurt sounds good." she grabs two yogurts and gives one to me. We eat and she grabs the keys and leaves a note for her dad and we walk out and to the truck.

EVELYNN

I wake up at the crack of dawn and eat breakfast. My brother comes down. "Hey Will you should be asleep." I say grabbing a glass of water for him. "What are you doing up then?" I pick him up for being 6 he is quite light "I am going on a girls trip with Autumn so I was just thinking." that was close enough, right? "I want to go!" He says "William Peterson what part of Girls Trip do you not get?" He stops talking we get to his room "Will you just go shopping and do makeup and hair and that gross stuff?" He says "yes all that 'Gross Stuff' and more" He grimaces and jumps back on his bed and I hear a knock on the door. I close Will's door and I walk back downstairs and open the door "Eve!" "Aut! I missed you!" I say as I pull her into a hug "So what is going on?" I say "I'll tell you when we are in my truck" She says "I thought you took the train!" I say she laughs and we walk back to her truck "Jace nice to see you!" I say as I hop in the back of the truck "Hey Evelynn how are you?" He says backing out of the driveway "Good, I want to know what's going on though." I say "Let's just say the capitol loves me, and they are bringing everyone I hold close into this." Autumn says "No Aut you can't" I know where she's going with this. Jace looks at me through the rearview mirror confused "Eve I have to it's my only choice." Autumn says "Autumn Rose Abernathy you can't do it! Take me with you!" "Evelynn Mage Peterson I can't take you with me, this is something I have to do myself!" Jace slams on the brakes "Autumn you can't go to the capitol!" "See, Jace agrees with me!" I say and Autumn just rolls her eyes "It's either let me do this By Myself, or things will just keep getting worse!" "Aut! We are here to help you! We drove all the way out here to get Evelynn! And now you're telling us that we can't help you?" Jace yells in protest. Autumn shakes her head. "This shouldn't Be And Argument! There isn't anything to argue about!" With that Jace doesn't say anything, I also decide to not say anything, this was getting out of hand. And, besides we're going to be in this car for a while driving back to twelve. We sit in silence. I hesitate to speak but every time I open my mouth I close it immediately, not wanting to be the first one to speak. Jace finally says "Alright, we won't go to the capitol but at least let us help you get ready." Autumn hesitates but finally says "Alright we can use some of my moms old outfits." I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was feeling a lot more comfortable the rest of the car ride, we all had small talk and I think we all tried to sound relaxed at least I tried to. We were all super excited to get out of the car. We walk down the victors village and to Autumns house "Dad! I'm Home!" Autumn yells when we go through the door. "Hey sweetheart, Moms in a visitable room now." Haymitch says when we get to the kitchen "Hi Mr. Abernathy!" I say I still don't know if he wants me to call him Haymitch or Mr. Abernathy so I just go with the last one. "Hey Evelynn! Please call me Haymitch" Ok that makes me feel a lot better "Dad I need to borrow one of mom's capitol outfits… for a music video." I look at her she looks back at me and gives me a 'If you tell him i will hurt you' kinda look. "Alright they are in the back of the closet" He says I bite my lip, I feel bad for doing this! I can tell that Jace feels the same way. Autumn waves us to follow her to find an outfit. "Alright what one do you guys think I should wear?" She says I look at the outfits she had laid out. "Jace I like the Royal Blue dress with the big puffy sleeves. What about you?" "I was thinking that one to with the gold wig and the blue heels." he says "Alright Autumn you have our pick" I say she nods and picks it up and walks to the bathroom and changes into the dress and puts the heels on…. Well i'm ify on the heels because Jace told me that she just got her boot off last week, and i don't want her to trip and re-break her ankle. "Eve you help her with the makeup and the wig I am not touching all that _Glitter"_ Autumn and I laugh and we walk back into the bathroom and I pull her hair up and help her pin her wig on she does her foundation, lipstick, and blush. But I help her with the highlighter, contour, eyeliner, and gold eyeshadow. "Alright Autumn, I still can't believe i'm letting you do this" I say putting the makeup back in the bag "Hey I need you and Jace to stay with my dad, please." she says her silvery eyes staring into my soul "Alright let us know if we need to pick you up." I say and we walk back into the main room and Jace and I walk her to the train station. I give her a hug and whisper "Hey give them a run for their money" she laughs and gives Jace a hug and I think I heard him say "Give them your best show" She steps back and goes back to Jace and Jace pulls her in a kiss. My first reaction was eww, but then I realized this might be the last time she could see him. I look away embarrassed, pretending I didn't see them. After they part, Autumn says, in her best capitol accent, "I will miss you, but now I must be off." she turns around and gets on the train "I can't believe we're doing this." I say to Jace as the door closes "What are we going to tell Haymitch" Jace says "Not it!" i say "Not it for wha- Oh dang it" I laugh and say "Good luck." and we walk back to Autumns house.

AUTUMN

"Oh how could mom wear this?" i whisper to myself as I go to the back of the train. A person comes in, I guess he is the driver "Hi ms where are you going to?" "The capitol please" I say in my best capitol accent and straighten my back. He nods and walks back out. This is going to be harder that I thought it was going to be. A boy about my age enters the train car. He has ginger hair, and I'm too far away to know the color of his eyes. He looked like a kid from the districts like me, he had in ear buds so he wasn't paying attention to me. While he walks over towards me, he trips over his own foot. That's when he notices me. He immediately scrambled up an earbud falling out, he mumbles something under his breath. He walks over to the seats behind me. Sitting down. The train starts to take motion, I love to watch the trees go into blur and the train zooms by, you really can't feel a thing at 200 miles per hour. Crap. I'm starting to sound like my mom. That's when I start thinking of Mom. I don't want to think of Mom in a hospital bed, she always has been strong, always there when I'm in a hospital bed, or any of my friends. I guess I'm just thinking that it was hard to see my role model in the hospital. The chandelier sways back and forth ever so often. I guess that ginger haired boy turned up his music because I can start to hear so of it. I turn around and tap him on the shoulder, immediately wishing I could take that back, I forgot I was dressed as a capitol citizen, I need to keep a low profile! He turns towards me, green eyes, with Golden flakes. I was just about to melt when I realized that I just barley a few, maybe 5 minutes ago kissed my boyfriend goodbye, yup even emotionally wise this is going to be hard for me. I speak up in the capitol accent, "Darling, could you please, so kindly turn down you're music for me?" I ask trying to sound like Mom with her capitol accent. I hold my breath almost ready to pray that he thought I was part of the capitol. He nods and reaches for the remote on his right earbud cord. He turns away. Whew! That was intense! He looked like he could be from district 4, maybe around Freds age. I wonder, what was he doing here? I wonder if he was going to the capitol to? I tap him back on the shoulder, he takes out an earbud, "What?" He asks In a deep voice. His green eyes trap me, Crap. "Oh nothing. I'm terribly sorry" I say in my capitol accent, but my voice cracks. I stumble up out of my seat and walk out of the car to the next one. It was the dinner car, really pretty, chandeliers over every table, also swaying ever so often. I straighten up trying to have good posture, even though my ankle starts to burn. There's only six tables, two are taken up, one with a boy and a girl, they look remarkably similar so I assumed that they were brother and sister. And the other table that was occupied had a whole family of people, all from the capitol, I couldn't keep myself from laughing a little. All of their wigs, and dresses, and makeup was fun to look at. They look up and I look for a table as far away from them as possible. I sit at a table in the corner and I look up at the TV and it's the news "Now our lovely JaceAutumnMusic has hit 1 million subscribers on CapitolTube. Lets watch their new video: Part of Me" I can't help but smile as the news shows our video, everyone starts singing at the last chorus and I smile. I never thought our music would go world wide! That's when a waitress about mom's age walks up to my table "Hello, I am your waitress today. Here is our menu." She tells me in a monotone voice. She looked like she must've take a 12 hour shift or something because she had dark circles under her eyes, and food spilled up her apron. I felt empathy for her, I've been there done that at Peeta's bakery, it's rough. She drops the menu on the table. I pick it up. "Thank you _darling_." I say to her, still trying to sound as capital like as Mom was. She just nods her head and mumbles to herself walking away. I straighten my back. Making sure I don't go out of character, cross my legs just like Mom does. That's when I look up to see that ginger haired boy walk in. Texting on his phone. I snap myself out of it, grabbing the locket that Jace gave me. I look back down to my legs, out of sight out of mind, right? But his green golden flaky eyes keep popping in and out of my mind. I need to slap myself in the face! What the heck is happening to me?! *BANG* Seriously right now? I get up stumbling on my high heels. And I bump right into the Ginger boy. I fall right on top on him. "I am so sorry I didn't mean-" *BANG* "I need to excuse myself." I run to the bathroom *BANG* "Not now!" *BANG* "Jace I need you! Why did I say no?" *BANG* Oh come on i can't do any of my usual things so i just need to think *BANG* Think about Jace, how he was always there my mental state and all *BANG* Think about Evelynn, How no matter what I could go to 9 and just talk *BANG* Think about Prim, How sweet and innocent she is *BANG* Think about Mom and Dad, how they will always love me even though I do things I regret… *BANG* Think about everyone in my life, how I am doing this to protect them, If I die at least I know they will be safe. I look at myself in the mirror, beautiful. But it all was a lie. That's when I black out.

JACE

I watch the train pull away, I hope she stays safe, oh who am I kidding? She's a risk taker, she takes that risky route over that easy route, knowing that it will benefit everyone else. When

the train disappeared in the distance, I turn to Evelynn. She laughs and cover her mouth. I raise an eyebrow. "What?" Evelynn gasps for air "Lipstick," She laughs gasping, "Is on your face." I start to laugh. Shaking my head. I wipe my mouth with my jacket sleeve. The pink lipstick covers it. We both have a good laugh. Then I remember, we need to tell Haymitch. We walk up to Autumn's house and knock on the door. Haymitch answers, "Hey, where's Autumn?" Evelynn and I exchange looks. No one speaks, "Where is my Daughter?" Haymitch demands. I look back at Evelynn and she bites her lip and whispers "The capitol" "You need to speak up Evelynn" Haymitch says "She is at the capitol." I say then I look down at my feet "What are you saying?" Haymitch says "We are saying she went to the capitol of panem to stop whatever is happening to her and her family and friends." Evelynn says straightening up. "And you just let her GO BY HERSELF?!" Haymitch yells "WE TRIED TO STOP HER BUT SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER SO SHE DIDN'T LISTEN!" I yell back stepping in front of Evelynn "WELL WE NEED TO GO AND GET HER!" He yells "Autumn said that if we go with her it would put her in danger of being caught." Evelynn says stepping between Haymitch and I "Look Haymitch Jace and I love Autumn just as much as you do so we are keeping a promise we made by staying here." Haymitch motions us inside. We sit in the living room. Evelynn tries to get the ball rolling. But me and Haymitch refuse to speak a word. Soon after who knows how long Evelynn finally gives up and says "Alright you two need to talk for three reasons! Reason 1 Autumn would hate to see us like this! Reason 2 I hate silence! Reason 3 we all need to keep our minds off of our current situation, so we will talk eventually or I will keep making awkward jokes that no one wants to hear… myself included." I speak up, "Fine. I'll talk." I stand up, and walk to the door. "We need to stay here, if we want to protect Autumn." I run out the door.

AUTUMN

The light starts it breaks through the plain black canvas that it started on. It breaks through, cutting into that darkness, such as glass shattering. The more light that fills the darkness, the more my ears ring. Finally, The brightness takes over, to the point of no darkness. Just white. Everything starts to come into view, I inhale the bathrooms stench, coughing I stand up. I look myself in the mirror. "You can do it Autumn." I tell myself. I sit down on the counter. And open my locket. I look at the pictures of my family, and the other side of me and Jace. Oh how I long to have him here. I closer the locket with the twitch of my hand, and jump off of the counter. I reach in my bag and grab my lipstick, it must have come off. I put on the lipstick careful not to smudge it. Once I'm done I pull myself together and work up the confidence to walk out. And I do so. I swing open the door. To see the ginger boy standing right outside the door. I start "My dear, why are you standing outside of the women's washroom?" He didn't have his earbuds in then, he had them hanging out of his shirt. "Oh! Me? I was just making sure you're okay, we keep bumping into each other." his deep toned voice says invitingly. I shake my head, I need to stay in character! "We do indeed. Well, I must go back to the dining car for my meal." I say starting to walk the direction of the dining car, when he steps in front of me. "My name is Andrew, Andrew Williamson." he says boldly, putting his hand out for a hand shake. I shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Andrew!" I trill in my capitol accent. "My name is-" Crap. What's my name? So much for keeping a low profile. "My name is, Madison…. Phelps." "Nice to meet you, Madison. Oh and you were in there for a while so I canceled you're meal for you." "Great, that's just what I wanted to do." I say secretly sarcastic. I turn on my heel but fall over because I'm in high heels. I fall right into his arms. Oh my gosh this is stupid! He probably thinks that I'll flirting with him! I really just need to get away from him. This is keeping me at a high profile. "Do you wanna go to lunch with me? I was just ready to head over to the dining car." he asks. "Thank you for the invitation, Andrew. But I'm really busy and I have something important to do." he looks at me confused, "But you were just at the dining car ready to get dinner. Why can't you come with me?" his eyes glow, "Umm… well plans change," I say shrugging my shoulders. "And Andrew, I have a boyfriend." with that I walk as fast as I can in these dumb heels to the back car and I sit on the bench. I grab my locket and hold it "If this night is not forever, at least we are together. I know I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone. Anywhere, whenever. Apart, but still together. I know I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone" I look out the window and I see the capitol

ANDREW

Well that Madison was cute she looks a whole lot like Ms. Trinket oops I mean Mrs. Abernathy. I wonder where she ran off to. "Yo Andrew what do you want for dessert?" my brother says "Sorry Mason I just zoned out I would like some chocolate covered strawberries." the waitress wrote down my order "Cassidy what about you?" Mason says "I'm not hungry." Cassidy is never hungry. The waitress walked away "So bro who was that capitol chick you ran into?" "Mason she isn't single so if you want to flirt it wont work." I say "So you tried?" he says and I just rolled my eyes and walked to the back car the only place where I could find solitude I open the door quietly and see Madison. "If this night is not forever, at least we are together. I know I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone. Anywhere, whenever. Apart, but still together. I know I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone" she looks out the window and she's holding what looks like a locket… "Your name isnt Madison Phelps." She turns around "Of course it is!" "No your name is Autumn Abernathy" she sighs and looks at her feet "Look Autumn what are you doing here?" I say standing by the doorway "I need to be here to protect my family and friends, Please don't tell anyone that you know what my real name is." I nod and turn to the door as the train slows to a stop "Jace is lucky he has someone like you" and I walk out the door and Autumn follows me out the door but goes to a nearby restaurant.

EVELYNN

"Jace come back!" I yell and I walk to the door and he is already halfway to the train station. I bolt to him I grab his shoulder. "Jace if you go you will get Autumn _Killed_!" he hesitates and finally nods and says "Your right" I hold on to his shoulder and we walk back to Autumns house "What do you like to do?" I ask him when we get back inside "I like to write songs, play card games, and sleep." He says "How about we all just play a card game?" I say Haymitch nods and Jace shrugs "Alright I need a more for sure answer than a nod or a shrug!" they still don't say anything "Oh my word I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this… alright you two come here" I wave them over and they follow me to the spare bedroom"Alright sit on the bed we are going to play a game that I call Socialize!" I walk to the door and walk out and close the door and lock it. Locking them in. "So how this works is I will open the door when you two start talking to each other like respectable human beings. I am going to visit Effie when i'm back I want you guys to be talking and having an enjoyable time!" I put the key in my bag and walk out the front door and walk to the hospital. "Hello do you need help?" the receptionist says "Actually I need help finding Mrs. Abernathy's room please" I say she nods and we go up the elevator down winding hallways and stop at a room "Here you are!" she says "Thank you ever so much" she looks at me funny "Oh I used to live in the capital before I moved to 9" she nods "well it was a pleasure meeting you!" I nod and she walks down the hallway and I knock on the door and a nurse opens the door "I would like to see Mrs. Abernathy please" she nods and says "Mrs. Abernathy you have a visitor" I walk into the room "Hi Mrs. Abernathy" "Evelynn? Please call me Effie! But what are you doing here darling?" "Autumn was sweet enough to give me a ride, how are you dear" I say "I'm doing good. What happened?" she says "I don't know when I came you were in here" she nods and I want to tell her but I can't, unless she asks about her "How's Autumn?" she asks "Just as Independent as ever" I say smiling she laughs. I wonder how this woman can be so happy even in her condition. "Autumn hasn't come to visit me.. Is everything OK?" "Well the day you were moved here she came to 9 to pick me up and it was a long drive" I say "She hasn't seen me today either, where is she?" I walk over to the bed and grab her hand "She is at the Capitol, Jace and I tried to talk her out of it but, well you know Autumn stubborn and headstrong." she bites her lip and nods "Where is Jace and Haymitch then?" "They are locked in your guest bedroom playing a game I call socialize." Effie laughs and I sit down on the chair next to her we make small talk and I sigh "well I guess I should go and make sure they haven't killed each other." "Thank you Evelynn" "No problem, and please call me Eve" she smiles and I smile back and I walk out the door. I smile and nod to passing by children, doctors, and nurses. I finally get out of the hospital and I check my phone "Haymitch!" I bolt down the street, dodging little kids playing ball. "Eve!" "Prim! How are you I would love to talk but I need to find Haymitch!" I say running by her "Let me help you!" She says catching up to me. I nod and we run down the victors village and she checks one of the abandoned houses and I look in his house but I just see Jace "Jay you need to help us look" he nods and walks out the door with me "So what happened?" Prim asks "Autumn got arrested and now is meeting with President Paylor and Eve and I knew it was a part of her plan but Haymitch lost it." "So we need to find him before he can find his answer" Prim says and Jace nods i'm still confused "What's his answer?" Jace sighs and says "Hopefully you won't find out" "But we checked all of the places he goes!" I say "All but one…" Jace says and Prim looks around and says "He got to his answer" and they look to the building "A bar?" I say they look at me "Oh no he cant I was there when he promised!" Jace just shakes his head and prim says "Hopefully he hasn't had that much." And we walk into the bar. "Hey no kids allowed!" The bartender says "We are here for Haymitch Abernathy we are his ride home." Jace says lying "Oh he should just be at the counter." Us three walk over to the counter Jace stands behind Haymitch while Prim and I sit to the other sides of him. Prim said "Haymitch please put the glass down" he looks at her and says "No" Jace says "We will ask you one last time please put the glass down" he just shakes his head and raises his glasses to his mouth and I slap it out of his hand "What was that for?!" he says "That was for Autumn and you are going to come home with us NOW!" he just shakes his head and goes to punch me but Jace grabs his hands and pull then behind his back and Prim ties them with a Zip Tie, we stand him up and walk him out of the bar. I am the one behind him this time "Look Mr. Abernathy you need to realize that Autumn knows what she is doing. Getting arrested for example, that was a part of her plan to stop-" he thrashes his head back, thus headbutting me in the face. "Ow!" I say as I put my hand to my lip. It's bleeding but not bad. We get to his house and we lock him in the closet. No Windows the door is locked so no way out "So do we just wait until we get Autumn back" Prim says "Ya I think that will be our best option." Jace says I nod not knowing what else to do

AUTUMN

Sweet I got arrested! I never thought I would be happy about that… "Alright Madison Phelps you may speak with President Paylor" a peacekeeper says. I walk trying to act drunk, stumbling over my own feet, "President Paylor! How are you?" I say walking in "Madison before we start this 'conversation' is there anything you want?" "Actually I want you" I stop sounding drunk and talk normally "To stop hurting my family and friends" "Ms. Phelps I have no idea- Autumn nice to see you." she says "Oh it's nice to see that your not stupid." I say and she sits up straighter "I will call off my operatives _if_ you tell me why you pulled the stunt. you showed how fragile our system is and I'm not happy about that." "Oh I know your not. Call off the operatives and I want to see every single one here before I tell you anything." I say she hesitantly grabs her phone and says "Bring all of my operatives working on our Abernathy case to my office." About 15 minutes later 12 people come in, minus the 2 in jail and Mr. Donner of course. "Is this all?" I ask and President Paylor nods "Alright I pulled the stunt so we could all go home. I figured out that you were never going to let us go home so I basically forced you to have us come home." She writes it down "Alright thank you for your time these people will stay here and you shouldn't deal with any of this again." I nod and walk out and down the hallways and out the door to the train station. "I never thought it would be that easy… well I did tell the truth and the truth is the easy way to do things" I say to myself as the train pulls up

JACE

"I'm sober! I didn't have that many!" I hear Haymitch yell out of the closet "Haymitch we know it's just a precaution until Autumn comes back!" Evelynn yells back. "He's probably still mad that we let Autumn go in the first place" I say and Prim and Eve nod. "Can I at least lose the Zip Ties?" Haymitch ask "No!" I hear Prim yell, Eve rolls her eyes. My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket and look at it. "Guys we need to get to the train station now!" I say and we all run to the train station just as the train is pulling up. A bunch of people get out I feel like a little kid waiting for my dessert. "Autumn!" Eve yells but no one runs. "Jace!" Autumn yells I come running! I get to her and I pick her up and hold her close, we stay there for what feels like a lifetime "Jace you are going to suffocate her!" Prim says laughing, I put Autumn down "Alright I need to get out of this outfit" Autumn says laughing we walk back to her house. Prim, Eve, and I sit in the living room while Autumn goes and changes. "Can we go and see my mom?" Autumn asks walking down the stairs "Ya lets go! That hospital is a maze though!" Prim says and we all laugh and walk out the door. "Why don't we play a singing game?" Autumn says "Sure what about the finish each other's songs?" I suggest they all nod "I'll start… How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?" Prim jumps in right away "Nothing can keep us apart Cause you are the one I was meant to find" Eve continues "It's up to you And it's up to me No one can say what we get to be" Then I finish as we reach the hospital "Why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours" "Autumn you know that was our very first song!" I say "I know thats why i did it! Everyone knows it and it's my favorite!" we walk through the doors. Autumn grabs my hand, Prim and Evelynn lead us to Effie's room. Evelynn knocks on the door and a nurse opens the door and says "Oh Mrs. Abernathy you have visitors"

AUTUMN

"Send them in please" I hear mom say sadly, she probably thinks I'm still in the Capitol… Prim, Eve, and Jace goes in first and they talk with mom… oh I can't stand to hear her like that! I slowly walk into the room and Mom on a chair, looking out the window "Effie are you getting discharged anytime soon?" Jace asks "Ya I'm getting discharged tonight." she says "Mom that's great." I say and she turns around and I run up to her to give her a hug. "Mom they let you dye your hair again?" I say looking at her purple ends "It took a lot of coaxing… how are you doing?" she said "I'm great and we won't have to deal with anymore operatives" she looks at me, her eyes as green as ever. "Where's your dad?" mom says "That's a good question, Jace where's my dad?" They all bite their lip "Your dad is in his closet" Jace said "Tied up with Zip Ties" Prim adds "Just a precaution" Evelynn adds "He figured out I got arrested didn't he?" I say eyebrows raised, they all nod "Well fine I guess I should go and see him" I say laughing "Can you give me the key and stay here with mom I will be back." Eve tosses me the key and I walk back home, well I guess I can put mom's outfit back. I walk through the door and upstairs to grab the dress and walk back downstairs. "Is anyone there?" I unlock the door and open it "No one important." I hang up the dress and grab moms sewing scissors and cut the Zip Ties and give him a hug "Autumn!" "Hey dad, I'm here to stay" he doesn't let me go "How's your mother?" "She's good she gets discharged tonight" He sighs and says "Have you seen her?" "Yes I saw her she dyed the ends of her hair purple… it looks good!" he laughs and we stand up and walk out of our house and back to the hospital, up the elevator, and down the hallways to moms room "Mom I'm back" I say walking back in with dad "Haymitch" mom say giving him a hug they stay there in that hug for a while. I tap Jace, Eve, and Prim on the shoulder and nod toward the door

PRIM

Autumn waves us out of the room and we go out of the hospital and to the meadow. "So that song we were singing… you guys should re-do that music video" I say Evelynn looks so exited and Jace and Autumn say "That sounds like a great idea" Eve and I look at each other "We could do it on one of the roofs of the old apartment buildings tonight" we all nod and we go to the new Pizzaria for dinner… after dinner we split up. Jace and Autumn go to set up the building. Eve and I go to school and grab some costumes for them we meet up at the old Johnson Apartment Complex. "Did you get the costumes?" Autumn asks and we nod and give them the clothes. They go into the building and change while Prim and I set up the cameras. Jace and Autumn come up in their costumes and Jace says "Ready?" Eve and I nod and we start rolling the cameras. Jace starts" What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine Nothing could keep us apart You'd be the one I was meant to find It's up to you, and it's up to me No one can say what we get to be So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours Tonight" Autumn sings "You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all No one can rewrite the stars How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart And I'm not the one you were meant to find It's not up to you It's not up to me When everyone tells us what we can be How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours Tonight" Jace joins Autumn "All I want is to fly with you All I want is to fall with you So just give me all of you" Autumn continues "It feels impossible" Jace cuts Autumn off "It's not impossible" Autumn cuts in "Is it impossible?" Jace and Autumn sing this last part "Say that it's possible How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart Cause you are the one I was meant to find It's up to you And it's up to me No one can say what we get to be And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours" They end it with a heartfelt kiss I turn off the camera and Evelynn bursts in a round of applause saying "This is what you guys do every day? It's amazing!" they part and say "Thank you" Autumns phone rings she pulls it out of her pocket and answers it "Oh Mrs. Peterson how are you?" pause "I'm good thank you, is there anything i can do?" pause "Oh yes" pause "Do you want me to come there or are you coming here?" long pause "Oh yes my mother is being discharged as we speak" Super long pause "Alright see you tomorrow, thank you, bye" Eve looks at me and I look back at Autumn "Eve your mom is coming tomorrow to pick you up and to say hi to my mom-" she rolls her eyes "Did you hear that?" "Autumn i'm sorry i didn't" I say "It Keeps Getting Louder!" she raises her voice and Jace grabs her shoulder "Jace Don't" I say but it was too late, Autumn punched him in the face and pinned him down Eve and I run to her and pull her off of him "Autumn it's ok it's just noise!" Jace says "Autumn it's ok you're ok it's just a dream" i say "Autumn think of the good times you have had in your wonderful life" Eve says Autumn stops thrashing and starts crying we all pull her in a big group hug, and we stay there until we need to go home

EVELYNN

Jace and Prim walk to their house, and Autumn and I walk to her house. We head upstairs quietly because her parents fell asleep on the couch and the TV was still on. We get in our sweatpants and T-Shirts and she goes to sleep on her bed and I grab a pillow and a blanket and fall asleep on her oversized bean bag. I wake up at 1 o'clock in the morning, I quietly make my way downstairs to grab a glass of water. I walk back upstairs and set the glass on her desk and start reading "Jace… Jace? JACE!" Autumn sits straight up and I hop on her bed "Hey Hey Hey it's ok jace is fine he is asleep in his own safe bed" Effie runs in i look at her and say "I got her you should get some sleep." she nods and slowly backs out of the room. I give her a hug and start to tell her the story of Romeo and Juliet. She starts to braid my hair and as i finish telling the story Autumn falls asleep i pull the blanket over her and I go back to the bean bag and fall asleep till morning. I woke up before Autumn so I get in my black pants and my lace cream T-Shirt and walk to the bathroom to do my makeup and pull my hair up. I walk downstairs grab a yogurt and sit at the kitchen island to read. About fifteen minutes later Autumn comes downstairs "Hey Aut! did I wake you up?" She smiles and shakes her head "How did you memorize Romeo and Juliet?" She asks I laugh and say "It is my favorite story I bring it everywhere I go" Haymitch walks in "Oh Mr. Abernathy I didn't mean to wake you" I say hurriedly "Evelynn your fine I usually get up around this time." I nod and we all go to the living room, Autumn checks her page and "One _Million_ views?!" I say and Autumn covers her mouth with a surprised look on her face! Effie walks in the room, wearing a lavender lace dress her purple tipped hair in a bun. "Hi Effie!" I say "Good morning Eve! Your mother should be here soon are you packed up?" "Just need to put some other things in my bag." I say as I walk back upstairs. I put my makeup, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and pajamas in my bag and bring it back downstairs *KNOCK KNOCK* Autumn opens the door and it's my mom "Come in Mrs. Peterson!" Autumn says motioning her inside

AUTUMN

"Good morning Mrs. Peterson." I say Dad nods and Mom waves "Hello, Haymitch, Effie, Evelynn, and _Autumn_." Oh wow she doesn't like me "Hello mother" Eve says looking at her feet "Evelynn put your bag in the car please." Eve nods and I follow her out, "Wow your mom has a nice car!" I say Eve laughs and puts her bag in the back of her convertible "Lets go and say goodbye to Jace and Prim" I say Eve nods "I don't want to go home my family hates me." I walk her down to Prim's house and say "You should call sometime" she nods and we knock on Prim's door. "Hey you guys!" Prim says when she opens the door "I'm good just wanted to say bye and I loved seeing you" Prim gives Eve a hug and says "I love you and please call me!" Eve nods and we walk down the victors village and turn onto main street and knock on Jace's door. Jace opens it and says "Hey guys how are you?" he says as i notice the bruise on his cheekbone I bite my lip and Eve says "I'm good just wanted to say thanks and bye" Jace gives her a small hug and says "I'm glad you came, and thank you" She nods and we hear her mom pull onto main street and yell "Evelynn It's Time To Go!" Eve turns around and says "Thank you so much, I will call." she runs down the street and gets in her mom's car. "Jace I didn't mean to punch you last night, I usually have time to go somewhere secluded and i'm used to being left alone and-" "Autumn stop right there, I know you didn't mean to it was my fault I was stupid and didn't leave you alone." He says cutting me off, I nod and say "I should go back home, Do you want to come with me?" "That sounds great." He says and he grabs my hand and we walk back to my house. I see a note on the kitchen counter 'We went to work have fun!' "Bad or Usual?" Jace asks "Usual, How is the reaping editor doing?" "You know what It's done but it still need a song in the background" "Here show me the edit and I'll see what I can think of" Jace grabs my laptop and signs into his VideoStar account and pulls his edit up. "Where you thinking a Slow song or a upbeat song?" I ask "You know I think a slow song" He says turning to me "Alright um what about here let me think" I think for a minute and sing "Pick it up, pick it all up. And start again. You've got a second chance,

You could go home. Escape it all. It's just irrelevant." He looks up at me and says "That would be perfect" I smile at him and grab a yogurt "You have a serious addiction to yogurt." Jace says "Hey it's my comfort food." I say walking back to the couch and rest my head on his chest I close my eyes then I hear a high pitched ding "What was that?" I ask sitting up "Oh that was my email i'm looking for a new house." I smile and say "That's great so now you won't have to deal with your grandma!" He smiles "I know, here let me check." He pulls up his email and clicks on his email "No way!" I say "I know i'm just as surprised as you are, who would pay for my new house." He looks at me accusingly "Hey I didn't pay it I didnt even know you were looking for a new house!"he laughs and says "It's super close to the victors village so we don't have to walk a fourth mile to each other's houses" I smile and say "Let's go and check it out!" He closes my laptop and we walk down the street and to his new house "Wow, how much money do you make as a editor?" "Not enough to buy this."

JACE

Who would pay this for me I was just looking for a one story not a two story. Autumn and I walk up to the house and my real estate agent is outside "How many square feet again?" I ask "2,359 square feet" He says and I hear Autumn say 'Wow' under her breath "Thank you Khristopher" I say he nods and walks back to his car "How many square feet is your house?" I ask her, her eyes still looking at my house "2,400 feet, Victors houses are bigger although if we have parents, Like mine, who wont let me move until i'm 19. 348 days to go" I laugh and say "Do you want to see the inside?" she nods and we walk inside "Wow nice white walls and hardwood floors." autumn says walking around "Ya i'm about as surprised as you are" I say "I know i'm not coming here after I work… i'm always covered in flour" I laugh and I say "No you aren't, I'm just kidding you are always welcome here." I say walking to the kitchen "Super open floor plan. 4 bedrooms 3 bathrooms" "How did you know" I ask in astonishment "There's 1 bedroom down here and I'm betting from this pamphlet there are three more upstairs." she says smirking "Wow you remind me of your dad" I say walking upstairs I hear her laugh and say "Why thank you!" I take a quick look around "Well do you think you could help me move my stuff over here?" I say walking downstairs "Yep let me get in my shorts and I will meet you at your soon to be old house with my truck" I laugh and I follow her out the door but I head to my house. I grab my little box of valuable things and put it out on the porch and look through the box and look through it and I realize all I have in here are pictures of Eve, Autumn, Anne, Fred, and I, along with some birthday presents from Autumn. I take out one picture and I look at it, it was a picture of all five of us jumping on a trampoline at Autumns 17th birthday party I hear Autumn close the driver door "Hope you don't mind but I brought my dad and Peeta to help" I look up and there Autumn is her blond hair in a ponytail, Silver eyes sparkling in the spring sun, and wearing her overall shorts and a gray shirt bringing out the sparkles in her eyes "Don't mind the help at all, thanks you guys!" I stand up and put the box in the front seat and Haymitch, Peeta and I run inside to grab some of the furniture. "Let's start upstairs, I don't have a lot of stuff up there." I say "Alright let's start upstairs" Haymitch agrees and Peeta says "I'll go tell Autumn to bring the truck closer" I nod and Haymitch and I make our way upstairs

PEETA

I walk out the door to Autumn's truck. I hear whispering, I walk towards the front of the truck, open the door, and see Autumn sitting in the front her head on the steering wheel and hands holding her head "Autumn it's ok it's just noise" I say reaching for her but i hesitate, knowing if she was like me she would punch me in the face, so I just say "Autumn it will all be over soon" she puts her hands down and says "How do you do it?" I look at her sitting down on the floor of her truck and I look in her eyes shiny from crying "I keep in mind that it will all be over, and I have a second chance to make everything better, and I could always go home" I put my hand on her foot and say "Even though I had more than you those tips kept me going… what were you whispering?" I say she lifts her head off of the steering wheel and says "I used to say it was just a dream but now I sing I've got a second chance, I could go home. Escape it all. It's just irrelevant." I nod and say "Do you feel up to bringing the truck a bit closer?" She laughs and turns the key to the ignition. I jump out and close the door.

HAYMITCH

"Jace I just want to say thank you." I say as we get the dresser down the stairs "Thank you for what?" He says putting the dresser down in the living room "Thank you for keeping me in that closet, even though i was opposed to it, thank you for taking great care of my daughter… I still can't believe your 19 next month" I say at that last part I roll my eyes, he laughs and says "Your welcome and i'm sorry I didn't stop Autumn." I pat him on the back and say "It's not your fault, now let's get this into the truck" he laughs as we pick up the dresser. "Peeta Open The Door!" I yell and Peeta opens the back of the truck and we slide it in the back "What's next I didn't see that many things in your room" I say "Ya I only have my dresser, and bed in my room, and in the bathroom it's just hygiene supplies and a few boxes of things i keep under the sink." Jace says "Ok Peeta and I will grab your bed and you grab your things from the bathroom" Jace nods and Peeta walks upstairs with me to grab the bed. We grab the bed and bring it back down and put it in the back of the truck. "Hey Aut!" I yell and she comes around the truck "Furniture shopping?" she says "How did you know?" I ask "He's my boyfriend and i go to his house, a lot, I also know his grandma doesn't let him have anything but the necessities. I was going to go with prim and have you help us load up the truck." she says smiling "Well you clearly have this all planned out" I say and she smirks just as Jace comes out with some boxes and a little tubaware of hygiene things. He puts them in the back and says "Lets go and put these in my new house." I look at Autumn trying to say 'Should we tell him about our plan?' she shakes her head, apparently she knew what i was trying to say, oh wait it's Autumn. "Yep let's unload" I say "I'm not driving I want to help unload." Autumn says. Jace says "Not it!" then I say "Not it." I look at Peeta "Oh come on!" we all laugh and I hop in with Peeta, Jace and Autumn sitting in the back of the truck to make sure nothing falls out "I can't believe she's 18" I say "Ha Ha my girl has 3 years to go!" Peeta says starting the car and pulling out of main street "That means 1 years till she can drive." I say laughing "Oh ya I forgot about that." "How's things with that smith boy?" I ask "You know what Prim actually dumped him." I stare at him "Really? Good for her!" Peeta laughs "She had enough of him so just one day last week she came home all smiles and Katniss asked 'So what's up' and Prim just came up and said the greatest thing happened i dumped Spencer! I thought she was being sarcastic but she's been super happy without him." I nod and say "Well I guess we should get out and unload" Peeta nods and Autumn and Jace come back and say "What took you so long?" "We unloaded all of the little boxes" Peeta and I laugh and say "Well Autumn you will be happy about this, Prim dumped Spencer last week!" Autumn sighs and says "Finally I hated that little piece of work" we all laughed and I say "Here Peeta and I will unload the rest why don't you guys get dinner and go home" Autumn nods and Jace says "Thanks!" Peeta and I nod and say "No problem." Autumn smiles and tosses the key to her truck to me and runs off with Jace down to the pizza shop. "Well aren't they cute?" Peeta says punching me in the shoulder and I just laugh and say "Lets get this stuff upstairs."

AUTUMN

"Here I'll order and you go and find a table" I tell Jace when we walk through the door "Autumn-" Jace starts "No you will not pay It's my turn!" I say and I hop in line and Jace laughs and goes to find our usual booth "Hi how are you today?" the cashier says "I'm great how are you?" she looks up and says "Oh Autumn hi! I'm great! Um the usual?" the cashier says "Yes please." I say "Ok that will be 16 dollars." I put the 16 on the table and put 4 dollars in the Tip Jar and I grab a number and go to find Jace. "Hey because I don't have a bed can I maybe-" Jace starts "Yes you can." I say he smiles and a waitress comes and gives us our pizza "Thank you!" I say and the waitress nods and says "Is that all?" I look at Jace and he shakes his head "No this will be it. Thank you!" I say she waitress nods and walks to the back Jace and I eat our pizza telling Jokes between slices and laughing at our dumb jokes Jace leaves a 5 dollar tip on the table and we walk out. The warmish spring night air hitting our faces. We walk down to my house and we walk up to my room Jace hops on my bean bag and I walk into the bathroom to do my nighttime routines. When I walk back into my room Jace is sound asleep on my very oversized bean bag. I grab a blanket and pull it over him. I leave a note on my door saying

'Jace,

went out with prim, she needed help, will be back soon.

Love, Autumn'

I carefully close my door and I walk downstairs and tell dad who is sitting on the couch, "Hey calling Prim" he gives me a thumbs up and I dial Prim "Hey Aut whats up?" Prim says "Hey Prim, Um Jace bought a new house and I was wondering If you wanted to do some furniture shopping. My dad will help us load the truck." I say "Of course! I would love to!" I sigh a sigh of relief and say "Great dad and I will come and Pick you up! See ya in a bit!" She hangs up and I toss some shoes on dad and say "Yo let's go" he laughs and says "Coming i'm coming" I grab my keys and run out to the truck. Dad hops in the passenger seat "What about Jace?" He says closing the door. I start the truck and pull out of the driveway and say "He is sound asleep on my bean bag" "So what you will let your boyfriend sleep on your bean bag and not me? I'm offended." he says and I laugh and say "No your not." "That's true." he says looking down to his feet. I pull into Peeta's driveway and I park the truck and run to her door and knock. Prim opens it and says "Lets get this party started" I laugh and hop back in the truck and I have Prim in the middle, she turns on the radio and starts singing "I'm not a paper doll I'm not a paper doll Can't make me what you want You just build me up and tear me down Enough's enough Go, leave me alone Cut me down but I won't fall Oh, you'd love if you crumble me up In the palm of your hands Well, I bet that sucks 'Cause now you know you can't Does it make you feel good to make me feel small? When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall?" she points to me and I sing "I'm not a paper doll Can't make me what you want You just build me up and tear me down Enough's enough Go, leave me alone Cut me down but I won't fall I'm not a paper doll I'm not a paper doll Can't make me what you want You just build me up and tear me down Enough's enough Go, leave me alone Cut me down but I won't fall, I'm not a paper doll" the song finishes and Prim and I just burst in laughter and I just look at my dad and he just laughs and shakes his head and I pull into the parking lot of the IKEA the oldest furniture store it was established in 1943. I turn off the car and say "Alright I will call you when you need to come load" he nods and I open the door and close it after Prim and I get out. We walk in and prim says "So what is the flooring like?" "Well it's a very open floor plan, and it's a nice light gray hardwood floor on the main floor. And the upstairs is the same color but carpet." I answer she nods and says "What does it already have?" I have to think "well the kitchen already has it's appliances and the living room has a TV so we are just looking for bedding, a couch, chairs, a dining room table, a bed for the 3 guest rooms, i'm thinking that one of the guest rooms could be turned into a studio though" Prim nods and says "That sounds good. Lets go and find the things for the living room first." I nod and we walk to the living room section first. We walk around and I found this nice white couch, a little glass coffee table, along with some pillows. I grab the tag for the couch and the coffee table. But i grab the pillows and put them in my cart "I made my way to the kitchen and I found some nice little stools for the island." "I see." I say as I look at her cart and see the five stools. "One for me one for Eve one for you one for Jace one for Fred and one for Anne." She says "I love them did you find a dining room table and chairs?" I say "I have the chairs here and i have the tag for the dining room table." she says holding up the tag. "Nice lets go and get them!" I say and we push our carts to the checkout line, we finally get to the cashier and I pay for our items and go to the loading bay dad is already there so i don't need to call him. He hops out and we put the chairs and stools and pillows and stuff in the back as he goes to get the couch and dining room table. I hop in the driver's seat and Prim sits back in the middle. After a bit dad sits back in the passenger's seat "Everything in the back?" I ask pulling out of the loading bay "Yep I have the pillows with me though, the table would have crushed them" I laugh as I pull out of the parking lot. Prim turns on the radio and hesitates. "What's up Prim?" I ask "I don't know this song." She says "You don't?! Here you'll pick it up. If you don't like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind? If you don't like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blind If we don't blow this whole thing up Guaranteed, I can blow your mind Mwah! And tonight I'm alive, ain't a dollar sign Guaranteed, I can blow your mind, mwah And tonight I'm alive, ain't a dollar sign Guaranteed, I can blow your mind, mwah!" I turn to Prim and she nods and starts singing "Tell me I'm too crazy You can't tame me, can't tame me Tell me I have changed But I'm the same me, old same me Inside Hey! Mwah! If you don't like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind? If you don't like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blind If we don't blow this whole thing up Guaranteed, I can blow your mind Mwah!" I look over to dad and he just laughs. I almost pass Jace's new house I back into his driveway and Prim and I grab the chairs, pillows, and stools and we bring them inside Prim sets the stools by the island. Now that I look at it I realize how big it was I put the chairs in the dining room area and put the bag of pillows down. Prim comes in with dad carrying the table. "We'll need help carrying the couch" dad says "Coming" I say follow him to the truck. Prim and I grab one end and dad grabs the other end we carry it to the living room. Dad and I go back to grab the lamp and the coffee table. We put them in the living room and Prim puts the pillows on the couch and goes to put the desk in the studio. We all go back to the truck and grab the bed frames and put them in the guest rooms. "I'm ready to go to bed." I say when we put the mattress inside the bed frame. "Ya I'm ready to sleep" Prim agrees dad just nods and says "Let's go before we pass out on the floor" Prim and I laugh and we go back to the truck, drive Prim home, and we go home ourselves. "Jace will love it" dad says when we walk through the door "I hope so" I say and I walk back upstairs, and just hop in bed. It's two in the morning there is no way I'm getting in my pajamas. I think to myself as I fall asleep. I feel myself drift into a dream

JACE - Crying why would I hear that? Autumn, I sit up and walk over to her. She screams I don't want to wake her up it would probably make it worse so I just sit on the edge of her bed and her eyes open "Autumn are you ok?" I say pulling her in a hug "I'm fine it's just a nightmare" she says "It must have been a bad one you were screaming and sobbing" I say pulling her closer she just shakes her head "I don't know what happened exactly it was just, terrible" "Hey it's ok nothing's going to hurt you, your safe and sound" I say she just rests her head on my chest and I just stay there "You should get some sleep." she says after about 20 minutes "You should to it's 3:16" I say she nods and maybe 5 minutes later I look at her and she is fast asleep, I don't dare move back to the bean bag so I just stay there till morning. I wake up and Autumn's not there I bet she went back downstairs. I pull a T-shirt and Jeans on, quickly do my hair, and slide down the railing. "Jace did I wake you up?" Autumn whispers looking up from her laptop. I shake my head and say "Do you want to help me with the edit? I'm stuck." She nods I sign in and pull it up. I play it and she was staring, eyes wide, and mouth open. I laugh and Autumn turns to me "You are going to get fired." I laugh and say "I know I tried to include the famous games but i'm missing one" her expression immediately changed. "If you want it your going to have to ask him yourself." "Aut, why can't you ask him?" I ask "You know I never ask about it!" she says standing up "Autumn do you have one of the old tapes they give victors when they win?" I say sitting her back down. She sighs and says "Yes it's in the attic." I follow her upstairs and up the ladder to the attic "I can't believe i'm letting you do this." She says as she grabs a box and look through it and grabs a tape labeled 'Haymitch Abernathy: Victor' "Thanks Autumn" I say and she nods and we go back down the ladder, down the stairs "Hey let's watch this at your house" Autumn suggests "Sure let's go" I say and we walk out the door and to my house

AUTUMN - I still couldn't believe i'm letting him do this. I think to myself, oh ya "Jace I need you to close your eyes" I say when we get to his porch. He looks at me puzzled "Ok?" "Just do it." I say and he closes his eyes. I open the door and pull him inside. "Alright you can open them." he opens his eyes and says "Wow." "Do you like it?" I ask. He turns to me and says "Autumn, you didn't have to." "I know I didn't have to, but I did." I said "I do like it… lets get my VCR out of my drawer" Jace says I laugh and say "I can't believe you still have one of those." I say laughing I grab the tape as Jace walks upstairs and grabs his VCR, when he comes back down I help him hook his VCR to his TV. I hesitantly put the tape in the VCR and I go and make us a bag of popcorn. I come back and Jace is just skipping through, he pauses the tape when bright pink flashed across the screen. "What was that?" He says turning to me, I sit down and say "That is why I don't ask about the 50th hunger games." he comes and sits by me, screen still pink, and says "Autumn did you watch this?" "Yes I did, I was 10 and I was looking for one of my toys in the boxes. I found this, I put it in my old VCR and mom came up and saw me watching it, just as the pink birds skewered Maysilee's neck. Mom turned off the TV and when dad came home I asked him 'What happened after the bright pink birds killed that lady' he looked at me and said 'How did you know?' I replied honestly and he grounded me" Jace looks at me and says "Aut i'm sorry I didn't know, I thought you were exaggerating." I nod and say "If you want a good, close bonding, thing it's after the birds." He hesitates but eventually presses the play button...

HAYMITCH (16 years old) - "Maysilee we can't split up we are so close to winning!" I say wanting to tell her about the forcefield but I didn't "Haymitch I can't stay here! If we do we will get cornered and killed!" She starts to walk off "May please I know we can win! I found something that can-" "Alright Haymitch that's enough! If you want to die here alone be my guest" Maysilee says and storms off "May!" I say but she raises her hand still holding her dart gun, and walks off. "Why!" I say kicking a rock off of the cliff down to the forcefield "Why couldn't I bring myself to tell her?" I say still talking to myself. I sit down back against the cliff as the rock shoots back up. "HAYMITCH!" I stand up and run towards the direction I heard the scream "HAYMITCH!" I hear again "MAYSILEE!" I yell and I jump into a bush and see Maysilee "Mitch…" I run and kneel down by her "May no you can't" I grab her hand "Mitch you have to win… for both of us." I bring her hand to my face and start to cry "May you can't go" "Mitch you have Abelle, Jack, and your Mother. You need to win" she says. I pull her head on my lap and say "I will win, for the both of us" she nods and I feel her slip away, I bite my lip and close her eyes as the cannon goes off "For the both of us" I say standing up and giving her the silent salute

JACE - "Wow." I say pausing the TV. I look over at Autumn and she sighs and shakes her head "Now you know why I don't ask" I nod and after a couple minutes of silence, I ask "Is there more to the song you suggested?" she nods and says "Do you need the rest of it?" "Yes please." I say she nods and I go to the island and say "Here let me add the 50th quell and I will add your voice over." she nods and grabs the recorder and sings "Pick it up, pick it all up. And start again. You've got a second chance, You could go home. Escape it all. It's just irrelevant...You could still be, What you want to, What you said you were, When I met you… You've got a warm heart, You've got a beautiful brain. But it's disintegrating… You could still be What you want to be What you said you were, When you met me. You could still be What you want to What you said you were, When I met you When you met me. When I met you." I couldn't help but smile, she puts the recorder on the table and smiles. "Here you go… the newest member of the unemployed line" I laugh and say "Honestly I don't care. If it means I inspire people to be allies and not enemies. It's all worth it." She smiles, eyes twinkling.

EVELYNN - "Really? That's nice of all of you guys." I say to Prim on the phone. "Yeah! Autumn hasn't told me if he's seen it yet, but I'm sure he will like it a lot." she says enthusiastically. "I'm sure too, I mean it's Jace, he's going to be happy." There's a long pause, I hear rustling in the background. "Prim are you there?" I ask, a few seconds later she answers. "Sorry, Mom was talking to me. Go on." "Oh, I was finished." I hear a ding. "Oh someone's at the door." Prim says "Okay just a second, I'll get it." I hear a door creak open. I hear in the background "Hey Autumn!" Prim says "Hey Prim!" Prim talks back to me on the phone, "Autumn's here!" she says to me. "Hey Eve!" I hear Autumn say. "Hey Aut! Prim was just telling me about you going to surprise Jace! Did he like it?" I ask "He was Iffy about it at first but he said he liked it." She says "Oh that's wonderful!" I say, my capitol accent coming out a bit but i don't care, it happens when i'm excited! "AAAAAHHHH" I hear someone scream, then I hear Autumn curse under her breath and say "Eve i'm putting the phone down." I hear heavy footsteps "PRIM!"

AUTUMN - I rush into the living room, and search the room for Prim. "PRIM?!" I yell not seeing her. I feel a slight breeze, and see the window was wide open. Prim is nowhere to be seen. "Prim!" I yell out the window. I run back into the front room and grab the phone. "Eve, Prim is gone. I can't find her, the window is open though, but she couldn't have gotten out that fast. And I would've heard the window open." Man when i'm either scared or excited I start to sound like my mom "Autumn Rose slow down it's all good if you are too panicked you will become clouded and confused. Just calm down and run me through what happened." How can I be calm one of my four best friends was just _Kidnapped!_ "Alright, ok, i'm good. So I came over and Prim handed her phone to me and walked to the living room." I pause and try to catch my breath "Keep going Aut it's ok" I nod even though she can't see me "Ok so she went into the living room and I was just here talking to you, then I heard her scream." My voice gets higher and more capitol like. "Autumn! It's ok when you found gale what did you do?" I hear her say and I just think to myself… Gale, Gale? What did Gale have to do with this? Oh well I'll answer her question anyway "I called Anne and Jace and we split up." "Good, now when you were looking for Gale were you this scared or were you calm and like, Michael Westen?" I laugh she knows Burn Notice is my favorite show "When I was looking for Gale I was calm and I thought and narrowed down the three possible places Gale could have been." "Great so I want you to tell Peeta, say you've got this and you know what your doing, and you get on a train and pick Anne, Fred, and I up. We are all Prim's friends we can help you" I nod and say "Ok" "Be calm, peaceful, and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor" Eve says and I laugh and hang up. Calm, Peaceful, and…. the odds might not be in my favour great thinking Aut! Katniss rushes in "Why are you girls screaming?" she asks, this is going to be hard to tell her. "Katniss, Prim's gone, I heard her scream and then I ran into the room that she was in. And she was gone." She looks at me with confused eyes. "What?" she asks. "I'm going to get Eve, Jace, Fred, and Anne to help find her." Katniss looks at me she opens her mouth but no words come out. I text Peeta, 'Wherever you are, come to your house right now. It's an emergency. Prim is missing.' I send it. "Where is Prim?" Katniss asks me. "I don't know, Katniss." She runs out the front door, leaving it open. I run outside with her. She calls out Prim's name. "PRIM!" she yells in distress. "PRIMROSE!" she yells until her voice gets hoarse. She sits on the curb, I walk up to her. "We're going to find her Katniss." "I'm going to lose Prim again…. She's gone." She mumbles to herself. I sit down next to her and hold her hand as Peeta ran up. "AUTUMN ROSE ABERNATHY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" "Peeta I don't know what happened to Prim, but I will be able to find her as long as you and Katniss tell me if you have any enemies, and PLEASE DON'T YELL IN MY FACE!" He sits down and puts his face in his hands "Katniss, Peeta, I am going to get Prim back. I am going to have Jace stay here and I want you guys to give us any information that he asks for." I say kneeling down to their level. They just nod so I call Jace "Hey Aut whats up?" "Jace oh i'm so glad you picked up, I need you to come to the Mellarks as fast as you can! Prim was kidnapped and I need you to get any information they might have that would be useful." I say "I'm on my way now!" he says and I hang up. 1 minute passes and I see Jace pull up in his Jeep. I nod as he hops out and I sprint to the train station. "May the odds be ever in my favor" I say to myself as I get on the train.

EVELYNN - Autumn hangs up the phone with me. I immediately call Anne and Fred and I tell them everything. "Pack your bags, I'm thinking we're going to be there for a while." I say hanging up. I grab my bag and pack. I put on my backpack, and stomp down the stairs. "Mom?!" I yell "Yes Darling" She answers in her capitol accent. I walk into the living room, "My friend Prim, has been kidnapped. I'm taking the train to district 12." I say. Mom stands up "Evelynn, you may not go to District 12." She says firmly, "But Mom, my friend was just kidnapped, my friends need me! Why?" She shakes her head, "Because I said so." She says. "So you can't just say 'You can go?" I say sounding sad and innocent "Well of course I can say 'You can go'-" "Great talk mom thanks!" I say as I run out the front door. I run up to the train station and text Autumn 'I'm at the train station' she texts back 'Ok almost there, I've got Anne and Fred already.' I sigh and I turn around and I see my dad. I start to panic, but when I look closer she is just standing there giving me the silent salute. I return the favor. I just realized he was giving me his respect, admiration, and he was saying goodbye. When I turn around again the Train was just opening its doors. "Autumn, Anne, Fred oh am I glad to see you!" I say as I step on to the train and sit down on the bench "Back to 12 I assume." The driver says Autumn nods. We stay silent everyone looks so sad I try to keep the mood light so I just say "Anne, Fred? How's being 19?" they smile and say "It's great honestly! How's being able to drive?" "It's very confusing! I don't know how Autumn can drive that pick up truck!" I say and I look back at Autumn "Oh ya sure." she says looking up and then putting her head back in her hands "Can you see me over here? Should I just disappear?" I sing Anne looks up "I tried to fit in next to you, guess I wasn't clear, or maybe I'm just not good enough. Feel so alone here Can't even be myself, tryna fit in left all I am on the shelf. Do I belong here, or should I just stop trying To be some other girl?" I continue and fred shakes his head and looks out the window "When I find I'm all alone gotta tell myself I'm irreplaceable. Bend it back, quit tryna be someone else! I tell myself I'm irreplaceable. Somehow I find a way It's never easy, why is it so hard? All I've ever wanted Is to be like them I don't understand. Why I am who I am, when I find I'm all alone" Fred looks back at me "Gotta tell myself I'm irreplaceable, bend it back, quit tryna be someone else, still myself I'm irreplaceable! I've got to keep my head up! Be the girl I'm meant to be" Autumn looks up "I may not be like them but... That's okay, I can only be me! When I find I'm all alone Gotta tell myself I'm irreplaceable, bend it back, quit tryna be someone else I tell myself I'm irreplaceable" I finish and Autumn smiles "Are you trying to get me to sing?" "Well it was a valiant effort! Right?" I say and Fred pulls out his Ukelele and starts to strum a tune, and Anne taps a beat. Autumn laughs and starts to sing "It was wrong, well, it never worked. Or at least I told myself. To not make it hurt. I try to blast music. In attempt to get you out of my eyes. But I can't escape my mind. I hate you 'cause I've always. Look at your picture, and I tell myself: That I'm over you. But then I get a little unsure. I wish I could get you Out of my mind. But I think about it all the time, and I wish I could not think. For once in my life. But when I see your face, I can't escape my mind. I know we were never a thing. But I always think about, what could've happened if we kept going. I never had this happen to me, only in the movies. But honey it is happening I hate you 'cause I've always, look at your picture, and I tell myself: That I'm over you. But then I get unsure. I wish I could get you, Out of my mind. But I think about it all the time, and I wish I could not think for once in my life. But when I see your face, I can't escape my mind, I can't escape my mind, I wish I could turn it off sometimes. Oh, I can't escape my mind, Oh, no matter how hard I try. I wish I could turn it off sometimes, I wish I could get you out of my mind. But I think about it all the time, and I wish I could not think for once in my life. But when I see your face, I can't escape my mind" Fred stops playing and gives Autumn a round of applause, Anne cheers, and I just smile "Awe you guys!" Autumn says pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "How about no matter what we all deserve a standing ovation!" I say "I like that! Whenever we are feeling sad the other people them a standing ovation" Anne agrees. I look out the window and I see district 12's Hall of Justice.

JACE - "Katniss, Peeta if we are going to find Prim I need you to tell me everything you know!" I say pacing the living room "Well alright ask your questions" Peeta says "Is there anyone who would hate Prim?!" they stay silent "Just because i'm 18 doesn't mean i'm dumb. There is someone isn't there." I say and Peeta just nods "I Need Names!" I say raising my voice "Spencer Smith, I thought he was good for her but Peeta disagreed with me" Katniss says, i look over to Peeta "I thought something was wrong with him he was always smiling when Prim was crying and must have thought the Autumn was a weakling" "You Could Have Told Me That Sooner!" I say voice still raised and I run out the front door and to the train station. "Autumn!" I say giving her a hug as she gets off the train "Woah what's up?" she says kind of pulling away "I know who kidnapped Prim." I say and her eyes get wide "WHO?" "Spencer he has a issue he loves to see people in sadness and pain." she rolls her eyes and says "Well that doesn't surprise me, he was always happy when Prim was devastated. But that doesn't explain why- ooooh i'm next aren't I?" I nod and say "Well that 2 years of acting class is going to come in handy" she nods and says "Well you guys need to set up a tail for him, don't let him see you" "Hey why don't we all stay at my place for the night?" I suggest and they all nod, as we walk down to my house. "Oh right I forgot you got a new house!" Fred says and Anne punches him in the shoulder. "I never told you I got a new house." I say "Well no you didn't but Fred and I were the ones who paid for it" Anne says I look at Eve and Aut "Did you know about this?" they shake their heads, i laugh and say "Well, there's nothing i can do about it now. Thanks you guys" i slide my key in the lock and we walk in. "Woah nice place!" Eve says "Thanks! The kitchen and living room are down there and the bedrooms are upstairs". I say Eve, Anne, and Fred go upstairs. Autumn and I walk into the kitchen. Autumn looks over to the sink and sees all of my dishes, she laughs and starts to wash them, "La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo," I walk over and start put the dishes away, and jump in "There's only me, There's only you. La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo, When you were gone I think of you" she looks up at me and smiles "Autumn you stole my song" Fred comes in talk-laughing "What it was catchy" She says shrugging, I laugh, "Oh Fred, Eve, and Anne! Jace needs to show you his newest edit!" Autumn says stealing my laptop "Ok? Should I be scared?" Fred says Autumn laughs and says "Yes you should be… oh Jace your VideoStar account signed you out" "Here let me do the honors!" I say scooping my laptop out of her hands as I go to sit on the new couch "Ooooooh Autumn you and Prim really got a great couch. Here you go" I say as I pull up the edit. Fred, Anne, and Autumn came and sat on the couch before I hit the play button. I look over at Fred, Eve, Anne and their mouths are hanging open "You are going to get fired!" Anne says when it finished "Hey thats the same thing Autumn said!" I say laughing and Autumn rolls her eyes "So what's our plan?" she says quickly changing the subject "So I think we leave the window open and we watch a movie" Eve starts "We 'Fall Asleep' so Spencer can get you" Anne adds "We tail him to where ever he is keeping you." Fred finishes "Well you guys have this planned out, what movie?" I say

AUTUMN - "Umm, does it have to be a movie? I just want to watch CapitolTube." I say, Fred and Anne laugh while Eve and Jace just shake their heads. "So i'm taking it as a yes?" They say just say um "That wasn't a No" I steal the remote and go to CapitolTube. We share some laughs and I nod and they close their eyes. I get thinking 'Where is Prim?' 'Could I have stopped this?' 'Does Spencer know I have changed?' all my questions were answered when I heard the window creak "Alright Aut it's about time those acting classes came in handy" I whisper to myself . I start crying, not really but it sounded like it. Hands grab my shoulders I turn around and it's spencer "Spencer?" he nods and puts a finger to my mouth. I start to make myself shake as he pulls me out the window. He handcuffed me with zip ties and I scream to let them know we were out front, and he closes the door… then my _Favorite_ color, Black. I wake up, feeling to cold metal on my back. Goosebumps rise on my arms. A cold shiver goes down my spine. "Are we still in the truck?" I whisper "No" I hear a voice squeak "It's pitch black, except the little window" I say walking around trying not to trip on anything. "Here I'm by the window" the voice says I nod even though they probably can't see me. I carefully make my way to the window. "Autumn?!" I look up "Prim!" I say as I give her a hug. "What are you doing here?" she says pulling away "I'm here to get you out. Having friends who can: beat everyone in a race, one who can climb trees like a squirrel, one who could out swim a fish, and one who can run in high heels. Can make a pretty good tail when 12 doesn't have a lot of cars" she laughs and when I look at her closer I see scratches and bruises "How did he hurt you?" I ask "You will see soon. Let's hope Jace and them get here quick" I nod and as the door squeaks open I roll my eyes and whirl around "Spencer wh- what are you doing?" oh man I could take him out right here but I don't know how far we could make it "Well Autumn it's great to see you haven't changed. I need information and you are going to give it to me." He puts a zip tie on my wrists, again, and brings me into a different room "What- what do you want to know?" I ask "Well I want to know why did you ruin my relationship with Prim?" I was honestly taken aback by this question. "Wh- what do you mean?" because I honestly didn't know "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, YOU RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH PRIM!" He swings and punches me in the face. It didn't hurt at all but i have to pretend so I yell out in 'Pain' he laughs and I have to keep myself from rolling my eyes. He smiles in victory. I try so hard not to laugh, legit tears are forming from trying so hard. I use that to my advantage. "Spencer i- I don't know" He looks at me tears going down my face "Autumn you know why she broke up with me" I shake my head and say "I honestly don't" he punches me again, just like the first one painless. I thought being in the games made people stronger. I guess I was wrong. I hear the window creak open in the other room. "Spencer I don't know!" I bring my hand to my sleeve and twist my hands slipping out of the ziptie. The ziptie falls to the floor. He doesn't seem to notice. "Stop playing this _game_ Autumn, you know." I almost laugh, but instead I cry out. A tear rolls down my cheek. I hear the window swing open. "I'm not playing a game! I have no idea! Listen to me!" He punches me. I can't help myself, I burst out laughing. He looks at me confused. "You know you hit like a girl." I say bring my hand up and punch him in the face. He falls back holding his nose, it gushes blood. He goes to hit me and I step on his foot, throwing the chair I was sitting on at him. He falls on the floor. He gets back up. I punch him square in the face. He falls to the floor unconscious. I hear footsteps behind me, "I already got him Jace." I say not looking behind me. "Oh c'mon, I couldn't of had one punch?" Jace laughs. I turn around to see him. "Everyone is outside. Let's get out of here." He says grabbing my hand. He helps me through the window. Everyone stands outside the room. "Autumn!" Anne says when I get through the window. Jace step out and join everyone last. "We're good. Aut got Spencer, he's passed out in the room." Jace tells everyone and I laugh. "Okay good. Let's go home," Eve says her capitol accent popping out "My parents are going to kill me." She says motioning to the train. I laugh and say "Eve I feel sorry for you" she just rolls her eyes. When we all get to the train station I say "I'm gonna take Prim home, thanks you guys." they nod and we walk to the victors village

KATNISS - I sit next to Peeta in our living room. I don't speak I just sit, waiting for an answer. Actually I'm deciding if I want an answer. I could lose Prim today, this time it's not just me, It's Peeta. And honesty, if Peeta is in pain, it causes pain for me to see him like that. We just sit there, expecting the worst. I just hope Prim lives, that's all I want. It took lots of persuasion to have kids, but Peeta was so happy. Now, we are waiting to see if Prim is alive. Peeta always can say something in any situation, except this. I bite all my nails off, I've lost one too many Prims in my life. I hear a knock at the door. Tears well up in my eyes, I look at Peeta before he gets up. "I can't do it." I say trying to keep a steady voice. He nods, and leaves me. I hear the door swing open. I think he was hoping it was Prim but all i hear is "Autumn? Did you find her?" "I don't know is Katniss home?" I hear Autumn say. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I feel the couch shift under Peeta "Katniss? Peeta? I can't believe I am doing this to you. Keeping you in suspense that is. I don't know how I can say this" I look up at Autumn, expecting the worse, but she looks back at the front door and nods. That's when Prim walks in. Untouched. She runs up to Peeta and I wrapping her arms around us. "I'm okay." she keeps telling us. Tears of relief sit in my eyes and fall down my face. "You're okay." I repeat to myself, trying to make the sentence sink in. Half of me not believing it, still thinking that Prim was lost forever. "She's okay Katniss." Peeta says smiling. Relieved. Seeing them together made me relax. She was home. She was fine.

AUTUMN - Awe how I love family reunions! I slowly back out of the living room and out the front door. "Autumn? How'd it go?" I hear Jace say. I turn around and say "Wonderfully. Did they get on the train?" He nods and says while we walk down the street "They are on their way home as we speak. I am really tired" "Well it is your 19th birthday tomorrow! You should get some sleep." I say punching him in the shoulder "Oh right I forgot i'm 9 months older than you!" He says punching me back. I just roll my eyes and stops me and says "Hey no party this year!" "Oh good i wasn't planning on one this year. I have big plans for next year though" I say laughing now he rolls his eyes. We reach is porch and he says "Well I am going to pass out on the couch- oh dang it i need to send my boss the edit for the reaping next week" "Hey it's ok! Do they preview them?" I ask blocking the front door "No they don't, so i'm safe until next week" he says I laugh and say "Well there are plenty of other jobs in district 12" he nods and gives me a quick kiss and says "Thank you and Goodnight." I move out of his way and say "Goodnight Jace" he nods and walks in his house and closes the door. I run down the street to my house to put the finishing touches on my birthday gift. "Hey Sweetheart! How are you?" Dad says looking up from a letter "Good! What's up?" I say walking over to the kitchen "Oh it's just a letter from Annie… Fred is passed out on the couch and she was just wondering what you guys did that wore him out so much" "Oh ya um well because I don't get a lot of sleep i'm not tired, but they had to tail Spencers car 10 miles on foot and break into a abandoned apartment building. Tell her i'm sorry and I really appreciate his help" I run down the hallway to the craft room. "I swore I put it in here somewhere- ah there it is" I say to myself reaching to the top shelf of the closet. "Great now I need to run upstairs and grab my notebook!" I say setting the glass jar, filled with four different colors of paper, on the table. I run upstairs to my room, grab my very tattered notebook, and run back to the craft room "What's your plan for this year?" dad says standing by the doorway "Well Jace doesn't want a party and I agreed with him because I have a great idea for next year, so it's just a present this year" I say grabbing the glue from the shelf "Do you need help?" he says "Actually I can't find the scissors or the ribbon." I say turning around to face him "That would be a question for your mother" He says backing out of the room "What's a question for me?" I hear mom say shutting the door "Oh I was wondering where the scissors and ribbon are." "Oh of course! Here what color of ribbon?" Mom says "Silver." I say counting the slips of paper to make sure that I have: 91 blues, 92 yellows, 91 pinks, and 91 greens. "How much do you need?" Mom asks "Just enough to go around the top of this jar" I say handing her the jar. She wraps the ribbon around the top of the jar and cuts a bit extra for a bow. I grab a bit of white paper and write a note '365 note jar, Jace in this jar you will find a little note for every day until you turn 20. The different colors mean different things. Green has lyrics or quotes, Pink are reasons I love you, Blue are things we could do together, and Yellow are memories we have had. Remember only one a day! I love you Jace.' "Well isn't this cute!" Mom says looking at the jar "Thanks I hope he likes it" I say gluing the note on the front of the jar "How did you choose the colors?" mom asks "Green is the color of a fresh start, Pink is happy and love, Blue is loyalty, Yellow is creativity, White is pure, and Silver is his favorite color." I say and she nods. We walk out of the craft room and go to the living room. "Hey do you guys want to watch a movie?" I ask mom and dad "Sure that sounds great, I found this really hilarious movie! It's about this bear who moves to England and lives with this family." Dad says I nod and grab a bag of popcorn and join them on the couch

JACE - *beep beep beep* Ugh really my alarm *beep beep beep* I slowly raise my hand and turn my alarm off. I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom to wash my face and to quickly do my hair. I walk back to my closet and pull some jeans and a t-shirt on. I slide down the railing and walk to the kitchen to eat a banana. I sit down on the couch and pull up my email. "Oh one unread." I click on it and it's an email from my boss 'Jace you cut it close, you just barely missed the deadline. Thank you for sending it to me, can't wait to watch it next week' I sigh a sigh of relief "Oh man i postponed my being fired until next week" I say to myself *Knock Knock* I walk up to the door and there's Autumn. In her usual baby blue ripped jeans, light gray T-Shirt, and hair in double dutch braids. "Hey Aut how are you?" I say "I'm great! Peeta is on vacation so my dad let me take the morning off. I have something for someone, I can't remember who, it was for someone's _Birthday_." She says looking straight into my eyes "I was just going to call Fred to wish him a happy birthday" I say laughing "Well I guess I will need to mail this to him" She says pulling out a glass jar from her backpack "Do you want a yogurt?" I say pulling her inside "You know me too well" Autumn says putting her backpack by the kitchen island. "Well we have known each other for 18 years?" I say pulling a yogurt from the fridge "Are you going to look at your present yet?" she says I laugh and pick up the glass jar and read the note '365 note jar, Jace in this jar you will find a little note for every day until you turn 20. The different colors mean different things. Green has lyrics or quotes, Pink are reasons I love you, Blue are things we could do together, and Yellow are memories we have had. Remember only one a day! I love you Jace.' "Aut this is amazing!" I say putting it on the island and pulling her into a hug. Both of our phones buzz like crazy at the same time "Woah um we should video call them now or else they would kill us" I say and Aut laughs. I open up the laptop and go to my video chat app and call: Eve, Anne, Prim, and Fred. they answer immediately "JACE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all scream "Hey you guys thanks! Prim how is District 1?" I ask "It's crowded but it's a great vacation spot!" "Autumn did you give him your present?" Anne said "Ya I did did you guys mail yours?" Autumn asks they nod "So what did you get?" Prim asks "Oh Autumn gave me a little glass jar with notes to open every day." I answer and they all say awe. Autumn taps me on the shoulder and whispers "Where's your bathroom?" "Down the hall to the left. Are you ok?" she shrugs and speadly makes her way down the hall "Jace? Is she ok?" Fred asks "Oh ya just needed the bathroom." I say looking down the hall "Don't you guys have to work today? Well not prim because she's on vacation of course" Fred and Anne laugh "It took a lot of convincing but we don't have to go till noon." Fred said "Lucky! I have to go at 11" Anne said I laugh and Prim says "Well I have to go unpack our old hotel had to close down it was a health crisis. So we are at our new hotel. Happy Birthday!" I wave bye and Prim leaves the group. Autumn walks back in the room "Well I need to go dad says he needs help it's really crowded today. Have fun today." she kisses my cheek and whispers "Happy Birthday" I nod and she grabs her backpack and walks out the door.

AUTUMN - "Dad?" I say walking into a fully crowded bakery he pops his head out from the back "Autumn I need help we've run out of tables and I can't hear myself think" I nod and run to the back and grab 4 jumbo tablecloths and run out to the front and lay them out outside. And walk back inside and stand up on a clear table and yell "IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" everyone turned to me and went silent "Thank you! I have 4 jumbo tablecloths outside if you would like to eat outside on this beautiful first day of summer you can!" half of the people made their way outside to the jumbo tablecloths "Thanks Autumn." Dad says coming back out with a platter of food "No problem! Here let me take that out for you, what number?" I say grabbing the platter "24" he replies and I nod "Number 24?" I say walking outside I see someone raise their hand I walk over to them and set the platter down "Thank you" I hear a voice say, I look up and a very nice looking woman is staring into my eyes. She looks tired with bags under her bloodshot eyes. "No problem, may i sit here for a bit?" I say and she nods "I'm Quinn, what's your name?" she says "Autumn, how are you?" I ask "I'm tired my kids are a handful" I laugh and say "I love kids, but they are a handful, I help at the elementary sometimes." "Oh your Autumn Abernathy! My kids talk about you all the time!" Quinn says "How many?" I ask "3, a girl and 2 boys." she answers "Oh man i'm an only child, what are their names?" I ask "Thea my girl she is 7, Liam who is 10, and Sam he's 12." Quinn replies "Oh is your last name Patterson?" I ask and she nods "Oh your kids are angels I love them!" I say as Thea walks over "Autumn!" she says and gives me a hug "Hey Thea! I brought you your muffin!" I say and her brothers, Liam and Sam, walk over and give me the same reaction Thea did "Hey you guys I brought you your muffins!" I say and the look at the plate of food and sit around the plate "Thank you." Quinn says I nod and walk back inside the bakery "Who was that?" Dad says when he comes back with another platter "Oh her name is Quinn, she's a single mom of three, I help in her kids classes every now and then" I say grabbing the other plate. He smiles and I say "What number?" "32" He says and I walk back out to the front. Not a lot of people just 3 families and Quinn's kids "Number 32?" I say and I bring it to the other family, and do that again 2 other times. Then i go inside and say "Going on my break!" "Have fun!" Dad replies. I walk back to the front and see Quinn's kids running round the front, "Thea, Liam, Sam! Can I play?" I say walking over to them they look at me and smile

HAYMITCH - Autumn goes out on her break. Probably to say hi to Jace or something, oh well I haven't been outside at all today. I finish clearing off a table and lock the cash register and walk outside and stand by the doorway. I look over to where I saw Autumn go and there she is. The 3 little kids running around, chasing Autumn actually. One of the kids grabs her foot and she falls over and the others jump on her, she is laughing the hardest I have ever seen her laugh in a very long time "You must be Autumns dad." A voice says "Yes are you Quinn?" I ask and she walks up and stands next to me and says "Yes and your daughter is wonderful my kids love her" "She loves the kids." I say "Good afternoon Haymitch have you seen Autumn?" I hear Jace say "Yep she's right over there playing with the kids." I say he looks over and laughs and says "Well that's Autumn alright!" he says "Oh Jace!" I say before he can run over to her "Yes sir?" He says, I can't help but laugh, I'm not used to people calling me sir so I think it's funny "Happy Birthday" He runs over to Autumn, who finally stood up, and picks her up spinning her around. She is smiling, beaming actually. "Is that Jace?" Quinn asks "Yep the only person who can make her that happy"

JACE - I feel a little tug on my shirt, I look down and there's a little girl "Hi! How are you?" I say picking her up "I'm good! Are you here to play with us?" she says I look over to Autumn who is laughing "What are we playing?" I ask "Um tag!" she says and touches me and says "Your it!" I put her down and look at Autumn "It's tag, tackle edition" I tag her and we run around trying to catch these kids "Man they are fast!" I say bending over "And sneaky" Autumn says looking around. Seconds later she goes flying forward and I fall forward with her "You guys are slow!" one of the boys say, I can't stop laughing and neither can Autumn. I hear a voice say "Thea, Sam, Liam It's Time To Go!" the kids say "Five more minutes?" "You said five minutes, ten minutes ago. It's time for Autumn to go back to work!" the mom says "I'll see you guys later!" Autumn says they nod and run back to their mom "Aut you are great with kids" I say when they get to their mom she nods "Hey Autumn! You can have the rest of the day off the bakery isn't crowded at all." "Thanks!" She says and we walk back to her place "Oh I was working on a new song!" She says when we get inside "Let me hear it!" I say she nods and runs upstairs. I decide to pull out my camera I start recording. Autumn comes back down with her notebook and guitar. "Autumn whats it called?" I say. She sees my camera and laughs "Force of Nature" "Oooh Nice!" I say and she laughs and says "Maybe you get more sarcastic with every year" I laugh and she gives me her notebook "Can you hold it?" I nod and she picks up her guitar. "My dad taught me this tune but i made up the words. Here we go." she tunes her guitar and starts strumming the tune "I don't know why but my hands are shaking, I can see you coming and I stand here waiting. Yeah I get tongue tied in the conversation It's an F'd up, bad, sick situation I tried to tie my heart down, board up all the windows. Oh but it's too late now I let you get too close I know I should take cover, hide inside these four walls, but baby I surrender, it all. 'Cause you're a force of nature Look at what you've done, I can taste the danger, but I don't wanna run. So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature Baby you're a force of nature I feel your lips move in and they take me under You know just what to do, how to make me want you And I know I'll be broken when it's over Oh but I can't help but pull you closer I tried to tie my heart down, board up all the windows, Oh but it's too late now I let you get too close. 'Cause you're a force of nature Look at what you've done I can taste the danger but I don't wanna run, So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature. I'll be here 'till we collide I don't care if I survive, So crash into me one more time Yeah, yeah, oh. 'Cause you're a force of nature Look at what you've done I can taste the danger but I don't wanna run. So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature, Baby you're a force of nature, Baby you're a force of nature, Baby you're a force of nature." I put the camera down and Give her a round of applause and she smiles and shakes her head. "Can we stop the camera now?" I laugh and say "Sure."

REAPING DAY

AUTUMN - *beep beep beep* Ugh it's the reaping, i turn off my alarm and go to my closet, grab my simple white dress, dutch braid my hair into a bun, and do my makeup (Foundation, Lipstick, Simple Eyeliner, and blush) I come downstairs "Hey Dad mom get you to wear a tie again?" he looks up and rolls his eyes "It's so annoying!" I laugh and mom comes down the hall "Alright! Lets go! We need to be there early this year "So i'm home alone again?" I say "Because Peeta is on vacation and he mentored last year. You are home alone again sorry." He says i nod "Just make sure you take good care of these ones." I say he nods and we walk down to the Hall of Justice moms heels clicking. "Lets hope she doesn't look at your shoes" dad whispers in my ear "They are a lot more comfortable then my other ones" I whisper back as we reach the Hall of Justice "Alright this needs to go there no no no over here" Mom tells the people who are setting up chairs "Autumn!" I hear Jace say "Hey Jace! How are things?" I ask "Well I know i'm getting fired today" he looks down at my shoes "Your wearing your white tennis shoes?" "Shhhh mom doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way" I say quickly "Do you want to sit on the stand next to me?" I ask he nods Mom sits down and kids start to file in to their lines. "Jace here come and sit down." I say he comes and sits by me. After 20 minutes a peacekeeper says "Everyone's here."

EFFIE - I nod and walk up to the microphone "Good morning everyone! Welcome to the 103rd Hunger Games. Now we have a wonderful edit made by our own Jace Hawthorne." I point to the TV and his edit playes. Looks of astonishment and surprise go through out the crowd and I slightly smile and say "Hope is the only thing stronger than fear, and friendship is stronger than them both so without further ado, may the odds be ever in your favor!" I walk over to the boys bowl and feel around for a slip of paper. I grab one and open it up. "No" I whisper to myself, tears well up in my eyes. Autumn will hate me for, forever actually, if he goes in. I bring myself to say it "Jace Hawthorne" I say biting my lip, I hear Autumn say "No Jace you can't" I look over and Jace stands up and slowly makes his way up, "I Volunteer as Tribute!" I hear a voice yell I look around and the boys shuffle around to look at the brave soul who volunteered. "I do believe we have a volunteer, could you make your way up here" I help him up the stairs "Would you mind telling everyone your name?" I ask "Sam, Sam Patterson" he replies I look over at Autumn and a tear rolls down her cheek. I make my way to the girls bowl and do the same thing "Rylie Scott" I say and she confidently makes her way to the stage "May I present to you the tributes of district 12, shake hands you two" Sam sticks his hand out and Rylie glares at him and reluctantly shakes his hand. They walk into the Hall of Justice to say goodbye to their friends and family.

AUTUMN - "I have to say goodbye!" I tell the peacekeeper for the tenth time "Fine! Go ahead!" He says I run in and give him a hug. "Autumn? What are you doing here?" He says and I bend down to his level "I'm here to tell you that you will make it home. I will make sure my dad brings you home." He nods and I pull him in another hug "Times up!" the peacekeeper says "I know give me a second!" I say to him "Here's my advice. Make friends, listen to my dad, and don't do anything stupid." "yes ma'am" he says "I will watch your family" I say to him he nods and the peacekeeper drags me out of the room. I run down to the train station to talk to dad "Dad!" he turns around "Ya?" "You better bring Sam home." I say he nods "I will try" he turns back to the train I grab his hand "No don't try, do it because if you don't I will never talk to you again" He nods and gets on the train just as the train pulled out of the station. A hand grabs my shoulder and I turn around and it's Jace "Autumn let's go home. Maybe get a yogurt or something" I nod and he pulls me in a hug and whispers "Sam will always be known as a hero" I just sit in silence and we walk back to my house

TWO WEEKS LATER

*knock knock* I walk to the door and open it "Autumn turn in the TV Sam made it to the top four!" Jace says and I run to the living room and turn on the TV and there's Sam in a tree not that far from the cornucopia. Then the cannon sounds and he bolts down the tree and to the cornucopia. And another cannon sounds just as he gets on the cornucopia "Holy Moses" Jace says "What is that?" I ask just as bear, dog, bird, things make their way on the screen. "Those are some gross mutts." he says amd my phone explodes with text messages and calls I sign in to my video chat on my computer and pick up with Eve, Anne, Fred, and Prim "What is going on?'' I ask then "That's what we were going to ask you!" that say and Jace walks over "I know what they are" I turn and look at him "Those are Fearlings." they all stay silent "I'm confused what are they?" I ask "Fearlings they look like that to everyone but the people they are in 50 feet of" Anne says "Ok so what does that mean?" I ask "It means they turn into the thing you fear most" Fred explains "Oh I see how that could be a problem" I say and I hear the cannon go. I turn around and jump over the couch and I see Sam laying there Caesar announces "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the Victor of the 103rd Hunger Games, Sam Patterson!" I scream and jump up and down "Go and tell his parents!" Jace says I nod and bolt out the door and down the street to the meadow and there's Quinn with Thea and Liam. "Quinn! Sam won!" I yell from the opposite side of the meadow. She stands up and yells "How?" I run up to her "The mutts got to Rylie before they got to Sam." she hugs me and says "Thank you, Thank you. How can I thank you?" "Take them on a vacation get out of twelve, celebrate with Sam." she nods and says "Yes yes I will, oh man I can't believe he's coming home!" I smile "Autumn!" Thea yells as she and Liam runs up to me "Hey your brother is coming home tomorrow!" I say picking them both up in a hug "So he is done with his school trip?" Thea asks I look at Quinn "Too young" I nod and say "Yep he finished his homework early" they celebrate by running off "When did you learn about the games?" Quinn asks me "I learned about the games when I learned to talk, having a victor as a parent teaches you things." I answer and she nods and says "Thank you!" "Anytime" I say as I walk back down the street to my house. I walk in closing the door behind me. "I'm home!" I yell into the hall as I kick off my shoes. I hear the Tv in the living room. "Back so soon?" Jace asks as I walk in. "Ya, their excited for Sam to come home! They're even going on a trip with Sam right when he gets home!" Jace smiles. "Good! I'm just watching the capitol propos after the games." I jump on the couch next to him. "Great I love those." I say grabbing a blanket off the corner of the couch. I pull it over Jace and I.

HAYMITCH - "Oh I hate this part of the job" Effie says pacing back and forth "I agree especially Autumn may never speak me again" I said that last part quietly "What was that last part?" She says "Um I was just saying that Autumn might need to do this next year and I don't know how she will take it." that was partly true but it seemed to work. "Mr. Abernathy Sam is starting to wake up if you want to see him." A doctor comes in saying I nod and walk through the door and sit down next to the bed. A couple minutes later he wakes up and looks at me "Hey Sam. You won." I say "I did? I remember blacking out on the cornucopia, i thought I died." He says looking around as if making sure it wasn't a dream "No you are perfectly alive and we are going home tomorrow" I say laughing "Oh so have you been home to 12?" He asks "No I haven't i've been here the whole time" I say he nods, man he's strong he reminds me of Prim when she was reaped "I'm gonna leave you to rest, Effie might come in later" I say and he nods and I walk out "Effie give him a hour or so." She was standing outside the door and nods "I suppose you're right" "When am I never right?" I say laughing she rolls her eyes "Oh alright i will be in there in an hour _sharp_ " she puts a whole lot of emphasis on sharp. I laugh and say "Alright" we go to the couch and turn on the TV to watch the propos

THE NEXT DAY

Sam was up and moving early, I walk to his room and say "Well your up early" He nods and looks down at his feet "Nightmare?" I ask sitting down on his bed. He nods and I sigh "Autumn gets them to, they don't really go away, I sometimes get them but I drowned them in liquor so I don't get them as much. I don't recommend that at all by the way" he laughs and says "You won a Quarter Quell right?" "Yep the worst thing ever" I say "That was insanely hard I couldn't do that with twice as many people" he says "Well you have to keep in mind I was 4 years older than you are when I won" I say he nods and we walk to the kitchen just as Effie comes out in a silver sequin dress, if that's the right word for it, if i were to say it out loud she would get pretty offended. "Wow Mrs. Abernathy that is a wonderful dress." Sam says she smiles "Yep Effie wow is the right word." I say laughing she rolls her eyes "If you guys wanted to know the train is here" she turns on her heel and walks out, silver heels clicking, I look at Sam and he looks back up at me and we walk to the train station. "Where's your Victor?" A peacekeeper says to us before we get on the train "Right here" Sam says getting in front of Effie and I the peacekeeper nods and we get on the train. The driver leads us to the back of the train and I walk over to the TV and grab the remote and go to CapitolTube "Anyone up for some music?" I ask mainly to Sam "Oh ya I heard the stylists talking about Autumns new video. Can we watch it?" he answers "Yep let me find it!" I say and I realized I haven't seen it. I search up JaceAutumnMusic, and click on their new video. "Oh it's one of their more casual videos! I love those!" Effie says I click play and It starts with Jace in the kitchen "Hey Autumn! What's the song called?" he says picking up the camera and pointing it at her coming down the stairs "It's called- are you recording this?" she says laughing "Autumn whats it called?" Jace says. She laughs "Force of Nature" "Oooh Nice!" he says and she laughs "Maybe you get more sarcastic with every year" "Dad taught me the tune" she says looking at the camera "Can you hold this?" she says and he sets the camera down and grabs the notebook "We need to get her a new notebook" Effie says laughing Sam smiles "Yes we do" I say, Autumn finishes tuning her guitar and starts to strum the tune I taught her "I don't know why but my hands are shaking, I can see you coming and I stand here waiting. Yeah I get tongue tied in the conversation It's an F'd up, bad, sick situation I tried to tie my heart down, board up all the windows. Oh but it's too late now I let you get too close I know I should take cover, hide inside these four walls, but baby I surrender, it all. 'Cause you're a force of nature Look at what you've done, I can taste the danger, but I don't wanna run. So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature Baby you're a force of nature I feel your lips move in and they take me under You know just what to do, how to make me want you And I know I'll be broken when it's over Oh but I can't help but pull you closer I tried to tie my heart down, board up all the windows, Oh but it's too late now I let you get too close. 'Cause you're a force of nature Look at what you've done I can taste the danger but I don't wanna run, So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature. I'll be here 'till we collide I don't care if I survive, So crash into me one more time Yeah, yeah, oh. 'Cause you're a force of nature Look at what you've done I can taste the danger but I don't wanna run. So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature, Baby you're a force of nature, Baby you're a force of nature, Baby you're a force of nature." jace drops the notebook and starts clapping "Can we stop the camera now?" she says and he walks to the camera and turns it off. We can't help ourselves, we burst out in laughter "That was great" Sam says "That it was" I agree and I look out the window and there's District 12's Hall of Justice. Sam sits straight up and runs over to the door and the second it opens he runs out and his mom pulls him in a big hug seconds later I look up and Autumn is running to me, almost knocks me over, and pulls me in a hug. "Thank you" she whispers in my ear "Anytime"

AUTUMNS 19TH BIRTHDAY

JACE - *Beep beep beep* it's spring break why would my alarm be on- oh it's Autumns birthday! I sit up rubbing my eyes. I go and grab a t-shirt and some jeans. I speedly slip on my clothes and head out the door, locking it behind me. I run over to Autumn's house and knock on the door. Haymitch opens it "Hey is Autumn still asleep?" I ask and he nods "Are you ready?" I nod and we run down the street to one of the new victors houses. "Did we leave all the materials here?" I ask and Haymitch nods "Alright let's get to work." I say and we start to unpack all the boxes after an hour Effie comes over "Effie you were supposed to stay with Autumn to make sure she doesn't see us working on her new house!" Haymitch says "I know Katniss offered to take her and Prim to the mall for a bit" she says I sit up and look at her, Effie wearing shorts and a T shirt. Something i would have never guessed i would see her in. "Alright can you help us with her room?" I ask and she nods we run upstairs and we have her bed desk and stuff in here "I need help decorating" I say and she looks at me "I love decorating!" she says her accent really visible "I have a box of her old pictures over there and bedding over there" I say "I have some ideas!" She says and I say "I'm going to leave this all up to you!" she nods and I walk back down the stairs to help Haymitch with the more physical things. "What did you sign Effie up to?" "I had her decorate" I say helping him carry chairs in from the truck and set them down by the dining room table "Well, that's something that she loves." He says sitting down on one of the chairs. "Yeah." I say sitting down across from him. "Wow. I think I need to try out all of these chairs." I laugh. "Haymitch I need you up here!" Effie says. Haymitch pops up out of his chair. "The boss wants me." he goes up the stairs. I get out of the chair and push it back in. I go around and straighten out somethings around the house my phone buzzes. "Autumn." I say. I run back outside and to Autumn's house. I run in inside and shut the door behind me. She can't see her new house! I run up to Autumn's room. I check her bed, not there. I run back downstairs to the kitchen, not there. Living room, not there. I take out my phone and text her. 'Where are you?' I walk outside and sit on the porch. She text back immediately. 'I'm at the train station, Anne, Fred, and Eve came for my birthday.' I shrug my shoulders. "Oh man." I say to myself. I text Fred. 'Hey. I'm putting together a victor's house for Autumn. Keep her out of the victor's village. I can't let her see this.' I hit send and wait. No response. "C'mon Fred." I say turning off my phone. Seconds later It buzzes in my lap. 'Okay. I'll try.' Fred text me back. I sigh in relief. I run over to Autumn's Future house and walk in. "Hey! I'm back!" I say into the house. "We're up here!" I hear Effie say. I walk up the stairs and in Aut's bedroom. Haymitch and Effie are hanging some lights around Autumn's wall and bed frame. "Wow. It looks great!" I say entering the room. "It was Effie's idea." Haymitch says smiling. Effie jumps off the ladder. "I told you I love decorating!" Effie says. "Okay, I think we are about done." I say examining the room. "You really outdid yourself Jace, the built in speaker system, Guitar stand, and a piano in the music writing room. It looks great! I know she'll love it!" Effie says. "Thanks Effie! I did spend a lot of time here." I say motioning them out the door. Haymitch grabs the ladder and brings it with him out the door. We walk down stairs into the living room. "If you don't mind Jace. Effie and I brought something." Haymitch says grabbing two pictures. One of Autumn and I laughing our heads off, and another, a family photo of Haymitch, Autumn, and Effie. "I don't mind at all." I say giving them a thumbs up. "Well. I should be off. Autumn is probably wondering where I am." I say opening the door. "Okay we're going to work on the finishing touches." Haymitch says, waving me goodbye. I wave back and step out the door. I run up out of the victor's village and to my house. I text Fred. 'I'm done, where can I meet you guys?' I text. Fred answers back fast. 'Shoe shopping, hanging out with girls is hard.' I laugh to myself. It was true, there was Autumn, Anne, Eve, and maybe Prim. Then there was Fred. The only boy. I laugh and text him back. 'Aww man. I'll have to come and sit there with you too.' I text. I run down to the shoe store, and open the front doors. I see Anne, Autumn, Eve, Prim and Fred all there. "Hey Jace!" Fred says. "Thank goodness you're here!" Fred gives me a look. I laugh. "What do you think about these ones?" Prim asks Eve. "I think converse are great!" Eve says smiling. Autumn runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Where have you been all day?" she asks eyes bright. "Oh I was busy. Did you want me for something? Like I can't remember anything important today?" I say smirking. Autumn smacks my arm. "It's my birthday Jace." she says sarcastically, she rolls her eyes at me. "I'm getting some shoes, wanna see?" she asks me grabbing my hand and pulling me to the shoe part. She shows me some toms, and some Nike boots. "I think they're both great Aut." I tell Autumn. "I wish I could afford both but I already spent all my money on these new jeans." she says pointing to her jeans. "It's okay, I'll just buy them." I say taking out my wallet. "No, Jace you don't have to." "Please, Aut, it's your birthday." I say taking her over to the checkout counter. I buy the shoes. "See I told you. Problem solved." I say giving her the bag. She rolls her eyes. "Jace, you didn't have to." "It's fine. You got them. Happy Birthday." I say kissing her cheek. She smiles and turns to everyone. "Which ones did you get Autumn?" Anne asks Autumn, eager to know what she bought. "Oh I got them both, or should I say Jace got them both." Anne nods. "Good decision." She elbows Fred in the side. "And you Mr. should be taking cues." Anne says to Fred. He rolls his eyes and nudges me and whispers "I have a big surprise for her next week" "I don't know about mine I'll probably ask him in a month or so" I whisper back he rolls his eyes again "Hey just because your a year older than me doesn't mean you have the right to push me around, may I remind you I am still a head taller" I say raising my voice "Jace, Fred is older but Fred, Jace does have a point, he is way taller." Autumn says and I laugh "Geez it's that time already" Fred says "What time?" I ask "The time for you and I to talk while the girls go to the makeup place" he answers I look over at Aut and she says "Your good just meet us at the front" I nod, Fred and I walk to the front "i thought you were going to do it today!" He says "Well i'm nervous it's a big question!" I reply "I asked Johanna last month" he says "Exactly my point you haven't asked Anne, it's a big deal!" He rolls his eyes and changes the subject "So what were you doing at Autumns new place?" "So Autumn's parents are a bit overprotective so they didn't let her move into her victors house until she turned 19. So the place was run down so Haymitch, Peeta, a little help from Effie, we renovated the house and we were just doing finishing touches" Fred nudges me and i'm glad he did because seconds later the girls came out "Do you guys want to get some pizza?" Anne asks "Pizza sounds great" Fred says

AUTUMN - The five of us make our way to the Pizza place and we get our usual booth. "What do you guys want?" Fred asks "Cheese please!" Anne says "Peperoni is better" Prim says "Meat please" Evelynn says. Jace looks at me and i say "The usual." he smiles and walks to the front with Fred. "Do you guys do anything special on your guys's birthday?" Anne asks "Sometimes we throw a party, others we just hangout the whole day. Oh prim how was District 1?" I reply "Oh District 1 has definitely earned its place as the luxury district." she answers and we laugh "So Eve is there anyone special?" Anne asks when the laughter dies down "No" she says waving her hand dismissively "If you say so." I say turning to Jace and Fred who were walking over with the pizza "His name is Evan. but we broke up a week ago." she says "Oh no we can't make a ship name after that! Did he break up with you?" Anne says "No i broke up with him, I had someone before but it didn't work." Eve says "I'm not sure you ever gave Autumn and I a ship name" Jace says sitting down "Jace now she will spend the rest of the day trying to figure one out!" I say laughing "Well I mean it is hard you have Autumn than Jace, Autace, Jautumn, umm" he says I punch I'm in the shoulder he laughs. We eat our pizza and we walk back to my house. "Hey! How are you guys!" Dad says when we walk in. "Great!" We reply "Well we have a gift for you" Mom says "Ok?" I say and Jace covers my eyes I laugh and we start walking "Where are we going?" I ask "Nowhere important." Dad says and I just laugh "Alright keep your eyes closed" Jace says and he moves his hands "Alright open!" Mom says I open them. My mouth drops "Oh my gosh guys!" I say walking to the front porch "It's yours!" Dad says tossing me the key I put it in the door and open it. "OH guys! This is amazing!" I say walking in. It's a very open floor plan, you walk right into the living room that flows into the kitchen, then flows into the dining room. "You are amazing!" It's fully furnished and amazing "Look in the room at the end of the living room" I walk over to the end of the living room. I walk into the room, there is a bean bag in the corner next to a white desk. A vase of flowers sit on the top left corner of the desk. The wall behind the desk has a music staff on the wall, notes clutter the staff. "The notes are the notes from 'rewrite the stars'" Jace says putting his hand on my shoulder. "This is great." I say speechless trying to form more intellectual words. A wrapped gift sits on the desk, a red ribbon is wrapped around it. It was obviously wrapped by mom, too neat of wrapping for Jace nor Dad. "Is this for me?" I ask curiously, Dad nods and points to the gift. I walk over, the floors silent unlike my floors at my old house. The hardwood floors would creak under your feet as you walk. I open up the gift leaving wrapping paper on the floor. In the bottom of the box lays a brand new notebook. "A new notebook?" I ask mom she nods "Your other one was falling apart." I laugh. It's great. I turn to the door. And notice a white board on the wall about as big as one you'd see in a school. A music staff is on one side. Jace rolls the staffed white board over and reveals a clean whiteboard underneath. "No way!" I say grabbing a marker. And writing a little staff down, then I notice my guitar on the stand and a little piano in the other corner! We all move to upstairs, I walk into my bedroom. There is a white dresser, that could act like a dest if I wanted it to, and a a bed. Lights line my bed frame. And a turquoise bean bag sits in the corner. A picture of Jace and I sits on the white dresser along with a picture of Mom, Dad, and Me. My walls are a black an white chevron, where my bed wall is has a turquoise rose wallpaper. My bed is a plain white,but the bedding matched the other walls. it looked great. "This is mine?" I ask. Everyone nods. We walk to the guest room, it has a black desk with a with a white chair. A day bed sits in the corner of the room. "This is amazing!" I say catching my breath. "We'll leave you to it." Dad says taking Mom's hand. Jace and I wait for them to leave, listening to Mom's heels click down the hall. We hear the front door open and shut. "I just want to thank you." I say sitting on the bean bag. "This really is great. But man I'm not going to be able to one up this." I say laughing. "You don't have to Autumn." He says laughing. He takes his phone out of his pocket. "Okay…..I've got to go." Jace says losing his smile. He leads me down the stairs and out the door I close the door behind me. "Wait? Can I come with you?" I ask as he shakes his head. "Why not? It is my birthday." I say Jace laughs "I know but I just do." He says twisting the door handle. I grab his shoulder. Jace looks back to me. "Thanks." I say. He turns around to face me and pulls me into a hug. He slightly pulls away I raise an eyebrow. He kisses me. My fingers run through his dark brown hair. This whole thing has been overwhelming. In an amazing way. "You're welcome." He says breaking away and swiftly walks down my porch stairs. I walk back inside cherishing that moment. Closing the door behind me, and just leaning against it. "Oh I don't deserve this." I say with a slight sigh. I walk back into the music room and open the new notebook and flip through the new pages. I never had time to look at the flowers. They were beautiful soft pink. I spin the vase around and there is a softer color, White. I start to panic what would a white rose be doing in a vase of pink? It must have been a mistake the floresits made, nothing more just a common mistake. I walk back to my room and take the box out from under my bed. It's filled with pictures and other important things. "Oh i have an idea" I say still trying to keep the rose out of my mind. I slide down the railing and grab some tape, then walk back to my room "That wall is pretty blank" my phone buzzes and I answer it "Hey Autumn! How are things" I recognize the voice immediately "Hey Eve I'm good just at my new house." "Ooooh can I come over and see it?" she replies "Only if you bring Anne and Prim I need your guys help hanging somethings up" I say laughing "On our way!" She says and hangs up. I laugh and stare at my blank wall "I have some ideas for you" I say laughing *Bang* oh come on *Bang* I run to the bathroom *Bang* "Come on not today" i say *Bang* "You haven't been here for a week!" I yell at myself *Bang* I dig my nails in my palms *Bang* "Are you done?!" I yell *Bang* "I take that as a no?" I ask *Bang* "That answers my question" *Bang* I feel skin break and blood run down my hand *Bang* "I can't fight you forever" I whisper as I black out.

JACE - "Fred I need help!" I say to him over the phone "With what?" He says "I need help asking!" I say he pauses, I guess to roll his eyes "I can't help you man just do it when the time feels right" he says "I want to ask him now but I'm not sure." I say "Here you turn 20 in 6 months right?" he says and I nod and say "Yes" "Do it then, and on my birthday card the next week I want to see 'I asked' on it" he says "Alright I promise thanks" I say and he says "No problem, see ya!" I hang up and slide my phone in my pocket. Not even 2 minutes later it rings "Hey Anne whats up?" I ask "Jace you need to get to Autumns quick she hasn't opened her door for 15 minutes and i'm worried!" "I'll be right there" i say and hang up. I bolt down the street and to Autumns "What's up?" I ask "I don't know I called and she needed help hanging stuff up in her room and when we got here…" Evelynn starts "Basically what Evelynn is trying to say is. she hasn't opened the door Jace, and she is home I know it" Anne finished I nod and say "Let's check 'round back" they nod and we jump over the little fence surrounding her house. "We tried the back door." Prim says "I know did you try the windows?" I ask opening a window "No no you didn't. Autumn always leaves the windows unlocked." I jump through the window and open the back door "Come on in!" I say they run in and everything looks normal, other than her laptop, it's left open. "Autumn always closes her laptop." I say and I run upstairs. "AUTUMN?!" I yell into the hall as I run into her bedroom. I run into her room, empty. "Aut?!" I yell. I run into the guest bedroom. Empty. I run back down the stairs. Tripping on the last step. I get back up, wiping my hands on my pants as I run through the front room into the living room. "She's over here!" Anne yells to me. I turn and see the bathroom door open. "Move!" I say and she swiftly moves out of my way. I walk into the bathroom, and see Autumn passed out on the floor. I go and sit by her side. "Aut?" I ask her, she doesn't respond. Nothing. "Autumn? Are you okay." I see blood on her right hand, it leaks out to the floor finger marks circle her hand. "I know what did this, those noises she hears." Anne stands outside of the door. With a concerned look on her face. "I knew she heard them, but I didn't know they were this bad." Anne says biting her lip. I rip off a piece of my shirt, I didn't like it that much anyways. I tie it around Autumn's hand to put pressure. "She usually wakes up around now, it's different this time." I say picking her up. I walk into the living room and lay her on the couch. Eve sits by her side. Just then Autumn sits up in a start coughing. She lays back down. "How." she coughs. "Long was I out?" she asks in a hoarse voice. "Too long." Eve says. Autumn rolls her eyes. "I'm fine this happens all the time." She sits back up and steps off the couch. "Why are you all looking at me that way? Really, I'm fine. I just don't know what set me off." Anne walks into the room. "I think I know what did." she holds something in her hand, a _white_ rose. "What is that?" Eve asks standing up. "It's President Snow's trademark. My dad told me about it when I was little." Autumn says. "He used it as some sort of sign. He was actually almost obsessed with them." She says walking up to Anne. "I remember seeing that and then doing some work on my laptop, when the banging started." Autumn says taking the rose out of Anne's hand. It was a perfect rose. Autumn takes the rose and puts it into a vase of water. We all follow her into the kitchen. "President Snow died before any of us were born. He was the one who started the games." Autumn sets the vase with the one white rose on the kitchen island. "Autumn I don't think you should keep that." Prim says "Why not it's just a harmless rose, what could it do?" she says "You know I actually did do my history project last year, and that rose is a symbol of revenge." I say leaning on the island "Who would want revenge? They all died or are imprisoned in the capitol" she says confused "I don't know but I know it's bad. How about we try to keep our mind off of it and we go and help with whatever you needed help with." I suggest they nod and look to Autumn "I was going to hang up all of my pictures on this one wall in my room, which is really plain, in a collage style!" She says "That sounds fun!" Anne says "That is something for you girls I suck at decorating!" I say laughing.

PRIM - "So what's first?" Eve asks looking at the pictures leaning against the wall. "I was thinking," I start to zone out. Mom told me about the white rose, the horrible times she saw them, why they came. Autumn was right, they were a sign. A bad one. Of course whenever Mom would tell me about the roses or any of her past really she would start to cry, and she would only tell me parts of what happened. She never got to any of the parts about what happened about Dad. I would ask him and he would tell me that I didn't need to know. I'm 16 i should know these things, it was really annoying! When ever I ask anyone, no one can seem to tell me. "Oh, cool! I really like that one." Anne says. Pointing to a picture. "Hey Prim are you okay?" Eve asks me waving in my face. I flinch, "I'm fine sorry I was just zoning out for a second." Eve smiles and motions me to Autumn and Anne over by the pictures. "How many pictures do you want to keep in the frame?" I ask "I was thinking just those two" she says looking at the two pictures on her desk "That's good." I say kind of zoning out again, thinking about the way Autumn acts when she hears them, then get thinking about dad "Prim! Are you sure you're ok?" Eve asks me "Oh ya i'm fine" I say "What do you think about putting them in a heart shape?" Anne asks "Ya that sounds really cute!" I answer they hand me some pictures to put tape on the back so they could go on the wall. When dad needs to step out of the room his eyes go wide, he grabs his head, then rushes out of the room. "No…" I say "Is something wrong Prim?" Autumn asks me "No nothings wrong…. Did you guys know about what goes on with my dad?" Anne and Eve shakes their head looking confused. But Autumn bites her lip and looks down. "Autumn?" I ask staring her down "I do know, I knew for a really long time" she says. "I shouldn't tell you Prim." she says turning her back. "I have the right to know…. Look, Autumn whenever I ask my parents they tell me I don't need to know. But my Dad. There's something wrong with him. He acts weird, actually a lot like you Autumn." Autumn flinches as if something hit her. "What happened to my Dad Autumn?" I ask again. "See here's the thing I don't want to tell you!" She says "I deserve to know!" I say standing up and I see Eve and Anne back out of the room "Prim I don't want to!" She says again "Just Tell Me Please!" I say raising my voice "He Was Seventeen!" She says her moms capitol accent coming out "He Was Seventeen When What Happened!?" I say almost yelling "HE WAS SEVENTEEN WHEN HE WAS TAKEN TO THE CAPITOL AND HIJACKED! THERE YOU HAPPY?" She yells in my face. I was taken aback i've never seen Autumn this mad before, it was, scary. I run out of the room and sprint past Anne and Eve before they could say anything. Tears stream down my face. I run home down the street of the victor's village. I open the front door. The smell of fresh bread fills my lungs. Dad was here. "Hey Prim!" Dad says as I walk in the door. I ignore him and run up the stairs to my room slamming the door behind me. I lay on my bed and stuff my face in my pillow.

FRED - "Dude thanks for coming in town to help me." My eyes dart to one that catches my eye "That one is cool." Jace says pointing into the glass case of rings. "That one would be perfect for Anne!" I say then I look closer "Although it's missing the sign" "Well you know you can customize it." Jace says "Oh right! Why do I keep forgetting that" I say laughing "Have you asked?" I add "Dude i still have until your birthday as my deadline" Jace says laughing "You really think about this" I say "It's just… are you making fun of me?" he says laughing "Yes I am!" I say nodding "Let's just get Annes ring and get out of here" He says changing the subject. "Okay okay." I say getting out my wallet. We walk up to the cashier and tell them we want ring #3750. The cashier nods and walks away and comes back holding a miniature gray box, with the ring inside. I pay for it and we walk out. "Okay, I'm going to have to put this in a safe when I get home." I say as we walk to my car. Jace laughs, "You better, you're known for losing things." I laugh, "Which is why I need you!" I say. "Here I will keep it in my safe hands while you drive home." Jace says "That's a good idea" I knew he meant it sarcastically but you can never be too careful. He laughs and I hand him the ring. "You better not lose it Jace, that was so much money. I've been saving up for months!" Jace laughs. "I'll be careful!" We drive back to my house. I reach for the box and Jace pulls it away "Open the safe first!" He says I laugh and shake my head, we walk inside and up to my room and I open the safe. "Alright put it in the safe and It will be fine!" I say he laughs and slides it in the safe. "Okay now I can relax." I say. Jace laughs. "It's gonna be great man," He pats me on the back. "But first, open it!" He says excitedly. I roll my eyes. "Oh okay fine." I pick up the box and flip open the top revealing the ring. "That's awesome! You chose the right one!"

JACE - "She's gonna love it!" I say to fred who was having second thoughts "I know but i'm nervous!" "hey it's gonna go great!" I say then my phone buzzes "Hold on let me answer it" I pick up my phone and answer the call "Hey Autumn what up?" I say "Jace I screwed up!" She says I cock my head confused "Okay what did you do?" I ask and Fred looks at me confused "I screwed up bad! I told Prim!" She says I sigh and close my eyes "Autumn you know Katniss is going to kill us!" I say "I know but she was just so interested and getting on my nerves and it just slipped…. I'm so dead!" She says and I hear a bit of rustling, i guess she laid down on her bed "Autumn it's going to be fine let me come home. I will be there in an hour." I say and she sighs and I hang up "Autumn?" Fred asks "Ya and she screwed up. I have to go, you will have to tell me what she says!" I say and he nods and I slide down the railing and go out the door to get on the train. I run onto the train and sit down on the closest seat I could find. The train starts to go, zooming away from district four. "Jace Hawthorne?" A voice says I look up and see this boy with green golden eyes, and auburn hair. "Have we met?" I ask confused "No but you are super famous and I met Autumn on a train a year ago." he says. "Oh….cool." "Oh I'm Andrew by the way." he says shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you." I say. He smiles. "It's nice to meet you too." he says nervously. "I really like your videos." I nod. "Thanks, we work hard on them." My phone buzzes in my pocket. Eve is calling. I pick it up and answer. "Hey Evelynn." I say into the phone. "Hey Jace. I just wanted to tell you that Autumn is kind of freaking out. Her and Prim had a big argument and Autumn shut us out of her house. I keep texting her, but she isn't responding." Eve trills with her capitol accent. "Okay slow down. I know already, I'm coming back to district 12 on the train right now." I say. "Oh thank goodness. I'll see you when you get here." I hang up. "Who was that?" Andrew asks me. "Oh it was just my friend, Evelynn Peterson." I say shrugging my shoulders. "You know Evelynn?" He asks "Ya she's really sweet." I say "We know each other" he says "Oh, are you, Andrew Williamson?" I ask "Yes?" he says "Eve talks about you all the time! She says that breaking up with you was the hardest thing she's ever had to do." I say "I thought it was easy for her." He says "No! Did she not tell you? She broke up with you because her mom made her! She's regretted it ever since!" Andrew laughs. "Well, you learn something everyday!" "She's going to be at my stop actually. We have to help…" I don't want to tell Andrew about Autumn. "Oh nevermind, but she'll be there." He nods "I don't know what to say." he says starting to pace. "Hey just tell her the truth! She's Evelynn, I know she will love to see you!" I say he sighs and takes a deep breath "ok, tell her the truth. I will do that" he says as his pace picks up "hey just be calm!" i say as district twelves Hall of Justice comes into view.

EVELYNN - "Oh thank goodness there's the train." I say to myself as the train rolls in. I walk closer up to the platform. The train comes to a stop and the doors fall open. Jace walks out of the train. "Jace!" I say walking up to him. "Okay, you need to go to…." That's when Andrew Williamson walks out of the train. "Andrew." I say in confusion. "Why is he here?" I ask Jace, he shrugs. "I met him on the train…. He'll tell you. I'll go over to Autumn's." Jace says with a smile. He runs off the platform and down the road to the victor's village. I turn around and look at Andrew. "I can't believe this." I say but i would have listened to my head, knowing mom would never approve, but I went with my heart. I can't control my legs I sprint up the platform and pull Andrew in a hug and start crying. "Evelynn, I missed you!" he says "I missed you to." I say voice shaking. "i - I don't know what to say." He says "Don't say anything, I know what your thinking and i'm thinking it too-" He pulls me in a kiss before I can finish my sentence. After what feels like a lifetime we break away "Andrew i'm sorry." I say he nods and says "I know, your mom made you. Nothing else needs to be said, I love you" I smile and he pulls me in a hug

AUTUMN - *Knock Knock* I rush down the stairs and open the door. "Jace. Come inside." I say in a capitol accent. "What were you thinking Aut?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "She was bugging me. It slipped! She wanted to know, she is 16 though." Jace rolls his eyes. "Katniss is going to kill you!" "I know she is! It just happened I don't know what to say or what to do j-" he cuts me off "Autumn yes you screwed up, majorly, you just tell her the truth! We made a promise to her when prim was 10. You broke it, it's like the saying you break it you buy it. You broke a promise so you buy it by telling Katniss the truth before she figures it out on her own." I nod and shake my head. *buzz buzz buzz* "I hope that's not her!" I say and I look at my phone "Dang it!" I say "Wish me luck." I say rolling my eyes "Hey Katniss" "Hey, Autumn. Why is Prim telling me that she knows about Peeta?" She asks angrly. "You and Jace are the only ones I can think of that are FOOLISH enough to tell her!" Katniss says into the phone. "Fine. Katniss, I'm sorry. Prim was pushing me, she told me that she wanted to know. I kept telling her no but she would keep bugging me about it. She never talks about Peeta that way!." "Why did she start asking you?" I hesitate, the roses mean a lot more to Katniss than me. "There- there was a white rose, in the vase of roses in my house. No one put it she started getting all quiet and she asked about Peeta. We had an argument. And in the end, she made me tell her." She pauses I bite my lip and look at Jace "White Roses?" she asks "Just one." I say I hear her curse under her breath. "I'm so dead" I whisper to Jace "Ok Great! Autumn I need you to listen to me very carefully." She says "Ok?" "I need you to bring the rose over here. Don't bring anyone else with you." "Okay, i'm coming right now." I hang up and walk into the kitchen and grab the rose out of the vase. Leaving the vase empty. "What are you doing Autumn?" Jace asks me. "I need to go to the Mellark's" I say opening the front door. "Do you need me to come with you?" He asks grabbing my hand. "No. You can't Katniss said no one can come with me." I leave the house. Holding the rose in my hand, carefully. I sprint down the street, the Mellark's house was all the way down the street. I make it to the end and walk up the steps. I knock on the door. Reminding myself to breath. Peeta opens the door. "She's here." He says behind the door. We walk into the kitchen, three loaves of fresh bread sit on the counter. Katniss sits on the bar stool. "Do you have it?" I nod and take out the rose. Katniss looks at it as if it was rotting. She brings it into the light. "This is definitely one of his." I give a confused look. "What are you talking about? Is it one of president Snow's." Katniss nods. "There is a greenhouse in the capitol, originally President Snow's. They kept it as sort of a memorial. It's heavily guarded. People say You're _lucky_ to see a rose from it." Katniss says putting the rose on the counter. "This is one of the roses from it, Snows green house. I've seen enough in my lifetime to know how they look." Katniss cringes at the rose. "Autumn. I'm worried about you. This only ever happened to me after or before something horrible happened. This is a sign." My mouth pops open. "But why me?" I ask. "You've done enough to be on the capitol's bad side." Peeta says. "Autumn, I should be angry with you, but I knew Prim would find out eventually. I'm more concerned for you." Katniss says. Okay now that wasn't the response I was expecting. "I know what I need to do…" I say. I run out the door and down the street. "Aut!" I turn around, "Jace!" I yell turning around. I don't see him anywhere. "JACE?!" I yell down the street. It's only the meadow. Nothing else. "AUTUMN!" Yells Jace. I turn around I could've sworn I heard him by the meadow, but now I hear him up the street near my house. "HELP!" Jace's voice gets cut off. I run up the street towards his voice, desperately wanting to reach him. That's when, the darkness takes over.

KATNISS - I run outside after Autumn. I run out the door. I scan the road. She was nowhere. "Autumn?!" I yell down the street. She was nowhere. Peeta runs out our front door. "Where is she?" He asks in a panicked voice. "I don't know. She should be right here." I say pointing to the street. "Let's call Jace. He'll know where she is." I say running back inside. Peeta follows behind me. I grab my phone and call Jace. It rings out, he doesn't pick up. "Peeta. Call Anne." I tell him. Running up stairs to tell Prim.

ANNE - I walk up to the train station. "Okay I'll see you when I get there. See ya Fred." I say hanging up. I almost past Eve and, whoever that was she was holding hands with. "Eve? I didn't know you were here?!" I say. "Who's this?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him, giving him the stink eye. "Oh this is Andrew!" Eve says with a smile. I relax, oh it was just Andrew. The one boy that Eve always talks about. "Oh! Sorry! Nice to meet you Andrew. I've heard _a lot_ about you." I say with a wink. Eve turns bright red. "Nice to meet you. Anne was it?" He asks shaking my hand. "Yup. That's my name. Anne." I say. "Well, i'm going to four. Fred wants me there all of a sudden." I say shrugging my shoulders. "I'll see you both later." I say waving to them as I get on the platform. The train pulls up and I get on. "So that's Andrew." I say to myself as I sit down. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pick it up. "Hey Peeta. What's up?" I ask. "Anne! Have you seen Autumn or Jace?" "Uh, yeah. Well the last time I saw them was at Autumn's house. Her and Prim were fighting. Eve and I left because it got all awkward. Then Eve said that she had to leave because she was meeting Jace at the train station to tell him about Autumn freaking out. And all that. That's really all I know. Right now I'm on the train to four to meet up with Fred." I say there is a long pause. Peeta starts. "Autumn and Jace disappeared. They're gone." I cover my mouth. "What? Where did they go?" I ask "I don't know. But Katniss and I have an idea. Go to four, tell Fred and come on the next train back here. Both of you." I hang up. And text Fred. "We're going to have to postpone our date. Autumn and Jace are missing." I text him. Fred text me back. "Are you on the train?" "Yes I' headed to you right now." Fred text me back finally. "Get off at district 5, i'll take the train there and we'll ride the train back to 12." "Okay will do." I text him back as I pass district six. Almost to five. I tell myself. District five comes into view and I get off. I've never been to district 5 actually. I sit on the platform for about half an hour and wait for Fred. I see his train come down the tracks. It stops. Fred Jumps off the train and waves me in. I jump into the train and we sit on a seat. The train jerks us forward and we go off back to district twelve. I text Eve about what just happened, "…..I need you and Andrew's help. Autumn and Jace are missing." I hit send and lean my head against Fred. Eve text back. "Okay we are going to Katniss and Peeta's" I smile and we roll into district twelve.

AUTUMN. - Ugg. Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I always have to be the one who gets kidnapped? C'mon chose someone else for once! "Jace?!" I yell. I feel straps against my arms and legs. After a long moment of silence Jace hears me. "Aut!" he says I hear him in front of me. "I'm strapped down!" Jace says I hear banging and clicking as Jace tries to wiggle out. I can't see anything though. It is pitch black. "Me too Jace!" I say. A light turns on. I see Jace strapped to a table. A glass wall separates us. The voice just like before comes on. "Okay. Autumn, we didn't get any answers from you before. If you just tell us why you've been rebelling against the capitol. No one will get hurt. "Fine! I'll tell you! Just let me go off this table!" I say. I get released from my restraints. I run up to the glass, and stand before Jace he's on the other side. "Okay. Now. Answer." the voice says. I roll my eyes. "Or what?" I ask. They electricute Jace, he shakes. "Autumn! Help!" Jaces screams. I pound on the glass. "No! Jace! Stop it!" I yell. Pounding on the glass Jace passes out. "What did you do to him?!" "Ms. Abernathy, you have three chances to tell us or else we will turn up the electricity level, and kill your precious Jace. You have two more tries. But please, be my guest. Kill him if your secret matters that much to you." The lights go out.

ANNE - "Okay! Everyone shut up!" I yell into the crowd of people. Everyone stops talking. "Let's have Katniss explain so that way we can actually have an idea of where they went!" I say Katniss stands up. "Okay. Autumn brought me a white rose today. Now Jace and her have been kidnapped. I think it's someone from the capitol! It can't be Snow, he's dead. Who else has any ideas?" Fred speaks "There is only one relative from Snow. His granddaughter." Katniss shakes her head. "No. She wouldn't." "Who else wants revenge. And can take a white rose? She's our best bet." Fred says. "Okay maybe. But we need to think where are they?" "Maybe they're just where Autumn was the first time in the capitol." Eve says. "No that couldn't be if these people are smart they would move her." Peeta says "We could check each of the districts" I say "That is a good possibility, but if we do that we risk being seen and they would move her." Katniss says "Haymitch Effie you haven't said much" Prim says "Well what do you want us to say because if you want to hear what's on our mind you can!" Haymitch says Effie looks down and slides her phone across the table. Someone sent her a text. We all look over at her phone. The text says "I have Autumn and Jace. You know where to find me. Oh, but I just hope that you make it here before they kill each other." Tears fall down Effie's face. I cover my mouth. "Autumn!" I say. "We all need to leave. Right now." Katniss says. "Anne Fred Primrose Evelynn Andrew you stay here" Peeta Adds "But-" I start but Peeta cuts me off "No buts stay here!" We nod and Peeta runs out the door with the others. I whisper to the others. "Let's go." We all sneak out the back door, and go on the train to the capitol. "Lets go to the front, Fred suggests and we all nod as we make our way to the front "So what's our plan if we get caught?" Andrew asks "I don't know lets ask Anne she is a lot better at planning these things then I am" Fred says and they all look to me… "Um well ok I guess we just face the consequences I honestly just hope we get there before anyone gets killed" the train comes to a stop. We see the capitol out the window. "I know where we are!" I say pointing out the window. I remember some of the streets. I mainly know the one to the mansion. "You guys need to follow me. I know where they are." they nod and we bolt out the train towards the mansion.

AUTUMN - "Ms. Abernathy we honestly don't want to do this again. Jace is on the brink of death so is your secret worth the life of your friend?" I can't stop looking through the glass seeing Jace in all this pain "If I tell you, you have to put the glass down." they stay silent. I'm guessing it's multiple people because no one can stay awake this long. "Fine, but why did you override our system?" The voice says Jace starts to groan and they shock him again "Stop! Stop! Please Please your going to kill him!" Jace screams out "I Did It Because I Knew How Fragile Your System Is!" I scream and the electricity stops "What? How did you know?" The voice says "It's all over the history lessons, how your system was taken down by a few berries" I reply and the voice stays silent "Now put the glass down"

FRED - "Anne how did you know we would get in this way?" I ask her "I did study architecture in high school. This mansion was our main study. Down here!" she says turning left down the hallway and ducking into a closet. There is snow's granddaughter "I was right!" I yell and she turn is around and I wave just as Anne slams a chair in the back of her head "Turn the Electricity off!" I yell and Evelynn pulls a lever down and it shuts off "Andrew pull the glass down!" Eve says and he pushes a button and the glass falls down and I look out the one way mirror and see Autumn undo Jace's restraints and he falls on her. Andrew and I rush out of the closet and into the room. We pick up Jace and carry him out of the room.

AUTUMN - "Fred, Andrew, Anne, Eve, Prim? What are you?" My gaze turns to the door as Peeta runs in. "What are you guys doing here? I Told You To Stay-" "You Know What Peeta? I Need You To Shut Up! If They Didn't Come Jace Would Be Dead! And it would have been my fault" I run out of the room over to Fred and Andrew to check on Jace…

THE NEXT DAY

"Autumn you need to sleep" Dad says standing in the doorway "I'm not tired" I lie, in all honesty I am dead tired I just can't sleep. "Are you hungry, thirsty?" "No" I say turning my back. "I can take care of myself Dad, i'm 19." I say grabbing my laptop. And sit on the bean bag in the music room, I log onto my editing app, I still haven't edited our new video. "I know you are an adult. But Autumn. You haven't eaten for a long time. We want you to live," Dad says "Maybe I should get Effie over here." He mumbles to himself. "Okay! Fine! I'll get a drink of water!" I say standing up and waking into the kitchen. I grab the glass of water and put it in his face and say "Here's the water!" I take a sip and put it back on the counter and walk back to the music room. I sit back down on the bean bag and start uploading the video "Autumn be honest with me, are you ok?" dad says I close my laptop "I'm fine, as fine as a person who saw her boyfriend get tortured in front of her eyes can be!" I say rolling my eyes. I walk into the living room. "Autumn-" "Get out of my house Dad." I walk upstairs and close my bedroom door behind me. I listen to the front door open and close, i break down in tears, "What could have I done to stop this? WHY AM I SO DUMB?" I yell as I punch the wall "ow, oh well at least it wasn't a person" I fall on my bed and try to get some sleep but it doesn't come. Maybe I can't sleep because i'm a victor or maybe i'm an insomniac, it might be both? My phone rings I pick it up off of my dresser it's mom "Nope not now." I turn it on silent and I put it face down. "I can't say no It's ripping me apart. In a dark room in cold sheets. I can't feel a dang thing, I lost myself. Your medicine is in my head. You know I'd rather be alone, But then you call me on the phone, the habits of my heart" I sing to myself as I close my eyes.

EFFIE - "Autumn isn't picking up!" I say to haymitch who is on the couch icepack on his head "Effie I have a headache, and I don't know why she isn't picking up." haymitch says and I say "Well I should go over there" "Effie, no, she wants to be left alone and we need to respect that… She will come out eventually" he says I shake my head "Those games changed her" "Effie they change everyone, no one is the same after they go in" he says sitting up as I walk over to the couch "Right I- I- I just don't know what to do" I say sitting down next to him "Effie we just have to let her do her own thing" he says pulling me in a hug "Ya I just can't stand to see her like this" I say "I know, I can't stand it either" I nod not knowing what else to do. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asks me "Sure you pick, surprise me!" I say sitting up so he can grab the remote. We watch the movie and our house phone rings, Haymitch picks it up "Hello?" pause "Yes, She's alive!" he says laughing "I know she hasn't been talking much to me either." pause "She hasn't answered the phone for Effie either, I think she just fell asleep" pause "Yes I understand your concern." pause "Yes thank you bye" he hangs up and walks back to the couch "It's Peeta, Jace woke up and is looking for Autumn. He's getting discharged in two days" I smile and say "That boy is so strong and kind" He nods and starts another movie

AUTUMN - I wake up in the dark I reach out hoping to see Jace, I need him. I make my way downstairs and sit on the couch and turn on the TV. And there's a White Rose sitting in the glass coffee table, I stand up and turn to the kitchen, another one sits on the table. I panic everywhere I look just Roses! Roses! Roses! My eyes pop open as I scream, scooting back on my bed as if trying to get away from something. I calm down and tell myself "It was just a dream nothing's going to happen" I grab my phone off of my dresser "15 missed calls? Geez people!" I go to my closet and change into some Jeans and a sweatshirt. *Ring Ring Ring* I roll my eyes and walk past my phone and go to the bathroom. I brush my hair, Put my makeup on, and brush my teeth. *Ring Ring Ring* I walk back into my room and grab my phone "Peeta, probably going to yell at me again." I decline the call and put it back on silent and walk downstairs. Feeling some deja vu. I look around and no roses. "It was just a dream" I remind myself. My phone vibrates "Ugh please stop calling me!" I say and I decline Peetas call, then Katniss calls. "Ugh please just stop!" I decline her call and throw my phone on the couch. I rub my temples and roll my eyes. *Buzz Buzz Buzz* "I'm going to go even more insane!" I say and I pick my phone up "Jace?" I Ask covering my mouth. I drop everything and run out the door and to the hospital. I get in and tell the nurse at the front desk "I need to see Jace Hawthorne." She nods and I run straight to his room. "468." I say to myself turning the corner. "Room 468." I jolt to a stop at room number 468. I remember seeing Jace on the table, strapped down. I didn't tell them. I was almost going to _kill_ Jace if Anne, Fred, and them hadn't come. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to seeing me. I hesitate and open the door. Jace sits on a hospital bed. "Hey Jace? Can I come in?" I ask standing by the doorway, He turns around, stands up and says "Yes of course!" I walk in and he pulls me in a big hug. Peeta must have dropped off some clothes for him because there was a little duffel bag in the corner. "Jace i'm really sorry!" I say starting to tear up "Autumn it's ok, we are here now, the past is in the past." He says holding my shoulders and looking me in the eyes, I let a tear slide down my face "I can't believe you haven't broken up with me yet." I say as he wipes a tear from my face. "Why would I do that?" He asks "I've put you through so much, honestly if I were you I would have broken up with me a long time ago" I say he smiles and says "No, Aut, No I would never do that to you, Yes you do screw up alot, but I love you and that love will never die" He says and pulls me back in that hug. I smile it was going to be okay, it was just nice to have him back with me.

PEETA - "Katniss? Are you home?" I ask as I walk in the house shutting the door behind me. "Yep! I'm in the kitchen!" I hear her say I walk in and put the two loaves of bread on the table. "How many times did you try to call Autumn?" She says looking in my eyes "Um I don't know." I say and she looks at me, eyebrow raised, "Ok maybe 10" I said ten very quietly "Peeta! I only called once! You need to learn some patience!" She says laughing "What? I'm patient!" I say she rolls her eyes and turns to the oven and says "Sure" I laugh and roll my eyes just as Prim comes down the stairs "Hey dad!" I smile and give her a hug and say "Hey Prim!" She comes and sits down on the bar stool. It's been a few days, but she warmed up to me. I pick up a loaf of bread. "Want some bread?" I ask her. She nods and I get out the cutting board. I cut her a piece handing her some. She takes a bite. "Yum! Sourdough!" I laugh. Sourdough was a big treat for Prim. Prim gives me a thumbs up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I say as I put the butter on the table. "Katniss do you want any?" I ask her. She turns around "Actually I was wondering if you could go and talk to luke. He's had a rough few days" I nod and walk upstairs to his room. "Hey luke! Bud how's it going?" I ask him walking into his room "Fine." He replies "Is being ten really that hard?" I say laughing, my first instinct was to get anyone, who was sad, to laugh this time it failed and all i got was an eye roll "Is there a girl?" I ask sitting down on the end of is bed "Really dad?" He says "Hey nothing's wrong with having a crush! I loved your mom since i was 6" I say he rolls his eyes and stays silent "So there is one?" I say "Yes, but she likes someone else and she totally friend zoned me." "Ooh low blow, sorry bud that's gotta sting" I say sighing "Ya it does, i've liked her for a year now and I was going to tell her today but that's when-" "She friendzoned you." he nods and says "Now everytime I find my seat in class she looks at me and it's really awkward" I laugh and say "Well maybe you and your sister could be single forever" he busts out laughing "there we go!" I say super excited I got him to laugh. "C'mon let's go downstairs, I made some sourdough bread." Luke hops up "That's my favorite!" I smile. We walk downstairs and get back into the kitchen. Katniss and Prim are almost done with the first loaf. "Hey! Save some for me!" Luke says walking in. He sits at the bar stool. I cut him a piece. "Thanks Dad!" Luke says. Katniss raises an eyebrow. I give her a smile. She shrugs her shoulders knowing that if she asked I would give her a smart alek answer.

HAYMITCH - "Well if you want I could see if she is home." I say when effie tries to call her for the 20th time in five minutes "You would do that?" She says and I roll my eyes "If you stop trying to call her! Yes I will!" She smiles and says "Thank you!" I shake my head and notice she dyed the ends of her hair bright pink. "Alright i'm going, and the pink" I say and she cocks her head "It really brings out your eyes" She smiles and I walk out the door, down the street, and I knock on her door. She opens it and says "Dad about what happened i'm really sorry and-" I don't let her finish her sentence so I pull her in a hug "What? Too cheesy?" she asks and I laugh, "Yes too cheesy and you could have just stopped at 'I'm sorry'" She laughs and says "Do you want to come in?" I pull away and say "Sure, it will get your mother off my case." she laughs and says "She's gotten that worried?" I nod and say "Yes it's that bad." She takes me inside and I see Jace editing on a laptop "Hey Jace how ya feeling?" I ask and he turns around "Hey, um i'm good. Thanks, um how are you?" I laugh and say "I'm good! Just staying here for-" I lift my wrist up so my face as if to check a watch, that I don't have, "Id say 5 minutes so Effie gets off my case." He laughs and Autumn says "Here catch" I turn around as she throws me a yogurt. I catch it and say "Strawberry?" she nods and I open it and say "So Jace I heard you got fired from that edit you made for the reaping?" He turned around to face me and says "I did and i'm sorry for-" I laugh, Autumn and Jace look at me confused "I'm actually glad you did it! Yes it's a part of me I would like to keep away but I loved how you put it together" they sigh "But… Autumn" She bites her lips and says "I know, i'm sorry?" I shake my head and say "Oh well, Jace hope you find a new job, and i will be off, Effie should be off of my case by now" They laugh I throw my empty yogurt carton away and walk out the door.

JACE - "I got really scared for a second!" I say when Haymitch left Autumn laughs and says "Ya he can be really scary sometimes" I laugh and I open her laptop and sit down the couch "Do you want a yogurt?" Autumn asks I laugh and say "Sure!" the opens the fridge and grabs two yogurts and jumps over the couch "Woah how can you do that? I would trip and fall on my face" she laughs hanging me a yogurt and a spoon. "Working at the bakery has its perks, you get stronger carrying flour sacks around, and are more agile by jumping over the back counter every now and then!" I laugh and I go through our VideoStar account and I found one I haven't seen before "Did you give Anne and Fred access to the account?" I ask her "Ya? Is there something wrong?" she says looking at the screen "No nothings wrong its just i haven't seen this one before." I click on the video "Oh it must be a fan made one, Anne and fred save some of them" she says "That makes sense" I still click play on it anyways. It starts with Autumn in the Arena on a pedestal. "This is interesting?" I say and she nods, I see her bolt to the cornucopia grab the two bags and doge a sword. The sword we cool because it went to slow motion "Was that what it looked like?" She asks me "That was exactly what it looked liked, just no in slow motion of course." she nods, then it goes to her putting glint in a chokehold and the careers coming in. "You honestly showed no fear until Anne and Fred were brought up" She looks at me surprised "No way I was terrified!" then she drops him and bolts up the tree just as the career launches the bow "Hey wait pause it right there." I pause it just before it hits Autumns shoulder "What's up?" I ask "The venom! That arrow wasn't tipped! The top was a tracker jacker stinger!" I looked at her confused "I thought it was tipped, but I guess not!" she says I nod and I press play just as she falls then when she hits the ground it jumps to me. It shows little clips of me in music videos, live videos, and our vlogs. Then it jumps to our new rewrite the stars video, then it transitions to one of our live videos. Then it fades to a black screen. "That was amazing!" I say Autumn looks at me and smiles. It was good to see her smile. Nightfall comes and I start to say goodbye but I never go the chance "Jace, can you stay with me tonight?" Autumn asks I nod and say "Sure! Let me get my pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow, and i will be right back!" She sighs and nods "Thanks" I nod "No problem!" I run down the street to my house and grab my stuff and run back. I knock on autumns door and she opens it. "Ok, are you ok?" "I don't know I had a terrible nightmare last night and I just want someone here, if your ok with that?" She answers while motioning me inside "Of course that's ok! I would love to stay!" I say she nods and says "Thanks" I nod and say "Lets get some sleep" she nods and we walk upstairs.

AUTUMN - "Ok, are you sure it's ok?" I say again "Yes Autumn it's fine! I will just be in the next room, yell if you need anything" he says and I nod "Ok see you in the morning." he nods and he walks to the guest room. I walk into my room and change in my pajamas and hop in bed "Please be a good night." I tell myself and I close my eyes... I wake up the next morning reaching out then remembering Jace is in the next room. I get dressed and walk down the hall to the one of the guests room, empty, "He must have gone downstairs." I say and I walk downstairs and go to the kitchen, I feel a bit of a breeze and I look over to a window that, "I didn't leave that open!" I look over on the couch and there's a note with a white rose 'Autumn Jace is safe he will continue to be as long as you turn yourself in' "No! No! NO!" My eyes pop open and I scream and shove all of the blankets off of the bed and Jace runs in "Autumn? It's ok! Everything is ok!" he sits on my bed and pulls me in a hug. I nod and listen to his heartbeat. "Autumn you should get some sleep it's 3 o'clock in the morning." I shake my head "I don't think I can, they have been coming every night" he pulls me closer "I'm here now, everything is ok, I will always protect you, until the day I die" I nod sweat running down my forehead "I'll try." he nods and says "Take your time, i'm not going anywhere." I close my eyes but I don't fall asleep, Jace falls asleep before I do so I open my eyes and just think, hour by hour passes and it's 6:30. I slide away from jace, get changed and ready for the day, and slip downstairs. I go and grab my laptop from the kitchen and sit down on the couch. "When I find I'm all alone. Gotta tell myself, I'm irreplaceable. Bend it back, Quit tryna be someone else. I tell myself, I'm irreplaceable" I sing to myself while I upload that fanmade video, the caption was 'Made by one of our fans, I love it so much! Thank you, Autumn' another hour passes and I just flip through videos. Jace runs down the stairs "Did I scare you?" I ask looking up he smiles and says "A bit, but i'm good. When did you wake up?" "I never went back to sleep" I say and he shakes his head and sighs "Aut, nevermind, i'm going to change" I laugh and get my new notebook out, i've only written in it 3 other times. I flip to the page I labeled 'Planning' "Alright, I have the cake, decorations, food, oh no where should we have it?" I hear the stairs creak I close the notebook and grab the laptop "Are you hungry?" He asks me walking in the living room. "Um no i'm good" "Not even a banana yogurt?" he says picking one up out of the fridge "Alright, just one!" I say he smiles and tosses me one and comes to sit next to me. "So, how are you feeling about being 20 next month?" I say looking up from my laptop, he rolls his eyes and says "I feel old!" I laugh and he shakes his head "I don't know how Fred doesn't feel old." He adds and I laugh even more, "Oh you know what I actually wrote another song!" He looks at me and smiles "let's hear it!" "Ok it requires the piano though" I say and he smiles and we walk to the music room and I set up my notebook and play the first few notes then I sing "You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up, I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, Fire away, fire away, Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall,I am titanium, You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium, Cut me down But it's you who have further to fall, Ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones, I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium, You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium. Stone-hard, machine gun, Firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass" I hold that note up and then stop then i bring my voice softer "You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium" Jace claps and I smile, "Thanks." he smiles and says "I have a song but it requires the Piano, can you maybe teach me the tune?" I smile and say "Of course!" he smiles and sits on the bench and pulls his notebook out and puts it on the stand and I skim over it "Oh this is really simple! So you want to put your hands here and here." I point to the two spots on the piano and he puts his hands there, "So, it repeats you want to play the note here," he pushes down on it "Great ok now you want to go here" he does and I give him another list of instructions, we laugh a lot, and then I say "Ok you got it! Let me hear it!" He smiles and starts to play it, when he finishes I say "That was amazing! Are their words?" He bites his lip and says "Yes there are." "Can I hear it?" I ask and he hesitates "You don't have to" I say he sighs and say "No i'm fine i'll do it just give me a second, can you grab your guitar? It might sound better." "Sure!" I grab my guitar and he starts playing and I join in with my guitar. He starts to play and sings, in his smooth, soft voice "Loving and fighting, Accusing and denying. I can't imagine a world with you gone. The joy and the chaos, The demons we're made of. I'd be so lost if you left me alone, You locked yourself in the bathroom, Lying on the floor when I break through. I pull you and feel your heartbeat. Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me? Hold on I still want you, Come back I still need you. Let me take you and I'll make you right, I swear I'll love you all my life. Hold on I still need you, Long in this hallway, silent beside me, driving a nightmare I can't escape from, Helpless and praying, The light isn't fading. Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones. They took you away on a table. I pace back and forth as you lay still, They pull you and feel your heartbeat. Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me? Hold on I still want you, Come back I still need you. Let me take you and I'll make you right, I swear I'll love you all my life. Hold on I still need you, I don't wanna let go, I know I'm not that strong. I just wanna hear you say baby let's go home, Let's go home. Yeah I just wanna take you home. Hold on I still want you, Come back I still need you" I put my guitar down and smile "That was beautiful." he smiles and says "Your just saying that." "No i'm not! I haven't heard you sing in ages!" I say still smiling "Thanks" I nod and say "No problem."

TWO WEEKS LATER

FRED - "So what did she say?" Jace asks over the phone, "Well you had to go and disappear! I'm totally joking by the way. But I didn't get the chance to ask her so I was going to do it after your birthday" I say and Jace pauses "Dude I feel terrible! I'm sorry" "No you're fine I can always do it later!" I say laughing, there was this long and awkward pause so I ask "How's Autumn? I heard she totally locked herself in her house" "She's Autumn, just as normal as she can be." He says and I laugh "How do you feel about being 20 next week?" I ask "I feel old! How do you not feel old?" He asks me and I laugh "I keep in mind that I have at least 50 years left!" he pauses "Ya that doesn't help." I laugh and say "So are you doing anything for your birthday?" "I don't know but knowing Autumn she will probably do something for it." he says laughing, and I guess rolling his eyes "Sounds like Autumn." I reply laughing he says "Sorry Fred I gotta go Aut's calling good luck!" "Alright see ya!" I hang up and go and sit on the couch and turn on the TV and the news was on with 'Breaking News: District 12 Victor Missing' "Oh no who? Please don't say who I think it is" I say to myself as a news reporter comes on "Welcome to Panem News our Breaking story 'District 12 Victor Haymitch Abernathy missing'" "SHOOT!" I say as my phone rings "Hey Mom, um were you watching the news?" "Yes Fred I was that's why I called you" mom says voice shaking, I say as calm as I can "Alright mom I'm going to seven to pick Anne up, then we're going to twelve to help. I'm not taking the train I'm taking my car, do you want to come with me?" I hear a slight pause. "Yes you guys are going to need a lot of help. Pick me up Fred." she says calmly but scared. I grab some clothes and put them in a bag. I walk into the garage and hop I to my car at drive away. I drive up to Mom's house, she is waiting outside "Come on!" I say, she nods and gets in the front just as my phone rings I put it oin speaker "Hey Anne" mom smiles at me and I roll my eyes "Fred! Haymitch got kidnapped!" she says "Yes I know I'm in my way to pick you and Johanna right now." I say and I hear her sigh "Thank you we need to get him back" I pull onto the main road that connects all the districts "Just leaving four be there as soon as I can" "Alright we will be outside" she hangs up and I start to speed up and we pass District Five *Ring Ring Ring* "Hey mom can you put it on speaker?" "Yes" she replies and puts it on speaker "Fred? Are you there?" "Yep I'm here what do you need Eve?" I say "I tried calling Jace and Autumn but the won't pick up!" her Capitol accent totally visible "Eve I need you to slow down. I am going to pick up Anne and Johanna I need you to take the train to district 12 I will meet you there" "Alright I'm calm, I will meet you there" she says and I pull into District 7 and hang up Anne and Johanna are writing outside their house "Come on we need to go" I say and they run in and sit in the back. I pull out of the victors village and down the main road "What happened to him?" Johanna asks "I don't know I was just watching the TV and it came on eve is meeting us there" I say as I speed up and pass District 8, A couple hours later we finally reach District 12. I pull into Peeta's driveway and knock on his door. "Come in!" Katniss says we walk in and I see Jace and I say "I need a nap! Someone will have to drive me home" they all look at me confused and Jace just bursts out laughing they look at Jace with that same confused look. "Don't ask" he says when he finally calms down. "Alright chuckles, let's get back to what we were doing before" Katniss says and I say "Let's get down to business"

JACE - "So where's Autumn?" Eve asks when she and Andrew walk in "She's back home with Effie" I say she nods and says "Should I go over and talk to her?" I shake my head and say "I don't think so she needs some time to herself." Anne nods and looks at Eve as if she was thinking the same thing "We need to get Haymitch back" Annie says I look at her and say "Yes we do, when was the last time anyone saw him?" "That would be a question for Effie or Autumn. " Johanna says and I shake my head, "I'll go ask." they nod and I walk outside and down the street to Autumn's house. I knock on the door and Effie opens it "Jace? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" "Yes but we need to know when was the last time you saw Haymitch " I say as I look closer I see that her face is pale and her bright pink hair is faded. "Last night, when I woke up in the morning I saw this sitting on the table" She says handing me a crossword page ripped out of the newspaper, "Thank you, this means a lot, I will be back with Haymitch" she nods and I run back down the street to Peeta's I knock on the door and he opens it "I got what we need, I need a pen, notebook, and magnifying glass" he nods and I sit by the kitchen Island "How is a crossword puzzle going to help?" Anne says sitting next to me "It's everything, a message is coded in it." She nods and Peeta comes back with the things I asked for and I say "Alright I'm going to need some time so if you could maybe?" they nod and back into the living room, "Ok so we have this" I say to myself and I keep saying that and scribbling useless letters in the paper, I repeat that process for a half hour and say "Finally!" they all stand up and I read what I wrote out "talk terms for drunk tonight, 7:30 old coal mines, Jace or Autumn only" Katniss looks up at me and says "We can't bring Autumn she would freak" I nod and say "I'm going, I promised Autumn I would always be here for her, how much longer do I have?" "It's 7:20" peeta answers and I nod and say "Well then I'm off, it's polite to be early" they nod and I walk out and down the street to the coal mines, my phone rings I don't recognize the number but in this situation I have to pick up "Hello?" "Jace it's not 7:30 what are you doing here?" The voice answers, I reply keeping my voice steady "I was told that it was polite to be early" "That it is, oh well let's talk terms." The voice says "Ya no I'm sorry but I don't make deals with strangers." I say "Smart lad ok well, you can call me Informant" I nod and say "Ok there we go! Now I need to make sure that he is alive so I'm not making a deal for a dead body" "You know you are too smart for your own good, I will mail you a picture of him and I will be sure to include a date. That's my final offer" "Ok send me the picture and I will talk terms after I see it" I say looking around "Alright see you later" the Informant hangs up and I walk back to Katniss and Peeta's "So how'd it go?" Anne says sitting straight up. "I told him I won't talk terms until I know he's alive, he's mailing me a picture and a date tomorrow then we'll talk terms." They nod and I say "I'm going over to Autumns." Eve sits up and says "Can I go with you?" anne grabs her hand and shakes her head "Ok." I nod and I run outside and down the street I knock on the door and Autumn opens it and I pull her in a hug, her dad has always been her best friend. "Autumn, can I come in?" she nods and we walk inside "Have you slept at all?" she shakes her head and I look in her eyes, which are usually sparkling but they look dull. "Should I just stop talking?" she shrugs and sits on the couch. I grab a banana yogurt and a spoon, and walk over to the couch. I sit down and set the yogurt and spoon on the table. She looks at me and I smile and she just shakes her head. I don't say anything, I just pull her in a hug

AUTUMN - "Ja-" I start but choke up "Shh you don't need to talk, I know what you mean to say, and yes we will get him back, as soon as I can prove he is alive." I honestly don't know how he does it, he knows what i'm thinking constantly. I put my head back on his chest and tears start to fall down my face "Autumn, I will never let you go." he says and I nod and slide to lay on his lap. I feel a little drop of water fall on me I quickly glance up and it's Jace, why would he be crying? Then I realize he can't stand to see me like this, no one can, i'm usually this happy, bubbly, outgoing person, but not now. I don't know how people can look up to me, I'm an emotional wreck, short tempered, constantly sarcastic, and can just be plain rude. "Autumn are you awake?" I hear Jace whisper "Ya i'm awake." I say and he says "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I shake my head "No i'm good" "Ok." he says, he knows when i mean it and he doesn't push his luck. "Jace?" I say sitting up "Ya Aut?" "Nevermind." I say putting my head on his shoulder "Autumn, your mom is fine I had to literally bribe her to go home and get some sleep." I smile and say "How do you know exactly what i'm thinking?" "Well I have known you for 18 years and have dated you for 3 of those 18 years" he says looking into my eyes. I laugh and say "Ya" "Your really tired aren't you?" I smile and say "Yes I am" he chuckles and says "Go to sleep I will be right here to protect you if anything happens" I smile and lay my head back on his lap. He strokes my hair and I fall asleep I drift off in a dream. Woah this is different, I see the mansion the closet snow's granddaughter was hiding in and the room that Jace and I were trapped in, the same tables in the same spot, but there's something different. There's only one table and someone's on it? My eyes pop open and I sit straight up Jace grabs my hand and says "Autumn what happened?" I blink and shake my head and whisper "I know where dad is." "Sorry Aut I need you to say that again" he says and I nod and say "I know where dad is" his eyes go wide and stands up "We need to go!" I nod and we bolt out the door, the night air of summer hits our face as we rush to Peeta's. I knock on the door and Peeta opens it "Autumn? What's up?" "I know where my dad is" I say and he opens the door and lets us come in "Where, What, no no no, How did you know?" "I had a dream and it wasn't my normal nightmare it was like a memory but it was different, there was only one table and someone was on it." I say and Peeta sits down a paper airplane flies in the room Jace picks it up. "Here's your proof, the same dark room a table and-" "Wait Jace, let me see that." he hands it to me and it's dad on the same table. "Whats up?" Peeta asks me "Look at what he's doing with his hand." I say and he takes it and looks closely "The silent salute?" "What does that have to do with anything?" Jace says I look at him and he says "Oh thats- thats everything!" I nod and Peeta still looks confused "Peeta what does the salute mean" I ask him and he thinks for a second and says "Thanks, Admiration-" "And?" Jace says "Goodbye to someone you love" he says and I nod "He doesn't plan on making it back, he's giving us a warning that whoever we are dealing with is a double crosser and doesn't plan on sending him home" he rolls his eyes and says "Oh Haymitch whys it you this time." I look at Jace confused and he looks at Peeta also confused "In these situations it's always Katniss or I" I nod and Jace's phone rings he picks it up "Hey Informat! I got your picture you sent! Thanks!" I look at him confused but he smiles

JACE - "I'm glad you liked it, are you ready to talk terms?" The informant says "Yes I want to make the deal tonight, bring Haymitch and then we will give you what you want" I say and the informant pauses and says "Fine same place in 15 minutes" "Glad we are on the same page, see you in a bit" I say as I hang up Autumn and Peeta looks at me and I say "There bringing Haymitch, just as long as we do what they want." They nod and I say "I need to go alone again I will let you know how it goes" Autumn kisses me on the cheek and says "Good Luck." I nod and walk down to the coal 's Haymitch tied up to a chair, it seems too easy. "You there? It's not polite to keep people waiting!" I yell and someone wearing all black comes down, I can't see who it is, "Are you the informant?" I ask "No I. Just the person who. Does bad work" well I can tell he's not the informant, this man clearly didn't know how to properly speak, where as the informant was as clear as crystal "What do you want for him?" I ask "Money." "How much?" I ask "350" he says I snap my fingers. Peeta helped me set up a suitcase dropping with cash when I snap. "Here's 500, Just because you were so corporative" he reaches for the suitcase "No let Haymitch go first" I say he cuts the rope tying Haymitch to the chair and I hand him the suitcase and he nods and disappears in the night. "Are you ok?" I say helping Haymitch up "Ya I'm fine just sore." I nod and say "I'll take you home." He nods and I prop him up on my shoulder and we walk to his house. I open the door and lay Haymitch on the couch, I grab an ice pack from the fridge and I hand it to him. "I'm gonna call Autumn." He nods and I call her and she picks up immediately "Jace are you ok?" "Yes Autumn I'm fine I have your dad, He's safe he's just on the couch back home." I say and I hear her say goodbye to Peeta and then tell me "I'm on my way now" she hangs up and I laugh, Haymitch looks up and I say "Autumn should be here-" *Knock Knock* "Now I guess." I open the door and she runs in, "Dad!" She gives fin a hug and he groans "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" "Autumn it's fine I'm just really, really sore." I laugh and walk out the door and back down the street to my house.

AUTUMN - I stay with mom and dad that night, I luckily didn't have a nightmare that night. Maybe because I'm home and everything's alright. But I do wake up at 4 in the morning. I leave a note on the kitchen island saying 'went back to my house, see you at work' I walk out the door as the summer night air hits my face. I get to my house and "Crap I left my door locked." I walk around my house to the back window and open it, I climb in and see my keys on the island. "Good I didn't lose my keys" I tell myself, I walk upstairs and pull my hair in double dutch braids and put my makeup on, I walk to my closet and pull on some, ripped jeans, a white shirt, and tie a plaid shirt around my waist. I walk downstairs and grab my laptop and sit on my couch. "What do we have today?" I say pulling up CapitolTube, I look at some other music accounts and get bored. "It's only 5, the bakery opens at 6:30" I say looking at the clock, I was curious so I look up some fan accounts. I see one that catches my eye "Live edits?" I click on the video and it shows Jace and I laughing on a live video then Anne comes in With Fred and it skips around to the happy moments. "That was cute!" I search up more videos and watch them. I look up and it's 6:45 "Woah time flies" I grab my backpack and walk down to the bakery, I turn the sign from closed to open and walk to the back, there's the chocolate cake. Looking a bit plain without the frosting, I grab the grey silver frosting and start to frost it. I finish the main frosting. I grab the blue and do little flowers around the sides of the cake *Ding* I wipe my hands on my apron and walk to the front it's Peeta "Hey Autumn you're here early." "Ya, I couldn't sleep so I came here" I say as he pulls his apron on "Did you finish frosting?" I nod and say "How could you tell?" "Your covered in frosting" he says looking at me "I will never be as good as you" he laughs and says "You are a great foster, but you are messy" I roll my eyes and he laughs and walks to the back "Oh this looks great!" "See I'm not that messy" I say and Jace walks in "Hey Jace!" "Hey Aut! How are you?" he says walking to the front "I'm good!" "How did you sleep?" he asks "I slept till Four! I feel proud of myself!" he laughs and says "You should be!" Peeta looks at me confused "I usually wake up around midnight so four is a big accomplishment" he laughs and shakes his head "So any plans?" I ask "Um no just mentally preparing myself for being twenty tomorrow" I laugh and he shakes his head, "Well I was just stopping by to say hi and I will be off" he turns to the door and walks out Peeta looks at me and smirks at me, I look at him and say "What?" "You aren't going to tell him?" He says "No, I want it to be a surprise!" *Ding* "Want what to be a surprise?" Dad says walking in, "Jace's party to be a surprise" I answer he smirks "What? Do you know something I don't?" I say and they just look at me and dad says "You really like him don't you" I avoid the question by saying "Ok i'm gonna go back and work on my frosting skills." they laugh and I shake my head and work on cupcakes for someone else

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up at 3:55 almost 4 hey it's not that bad, I roll out of bed and go to my closet. I pull on my, gray and white striped T-shirt, gold necklace, ripped jeans. I walk into the bathroom put my makeup on, and do my hair in a messy bun on top of my head. I pull my gray high top converse on. I grab my earbuds and my phone and play my favorite playlist. I started walking at least a mile before I do anything else in the morning. I walk outside and shut my door and walk down the street. Softly singing to myself "Can you hear me? I get lost inside the sound, When you tell me I gotta be a certain way. Feels like I'm always on display, and I can't please everyone. I'm in the spotlight, standing in front of you, I'm in the spotlight. And I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, I dreamed it. A chance to prove all I need is just one moment, and ready or not I'm gonna show em what I got, and I won't let anything get in my way. I'm in the spotlight, standing in front of you, I'm in the spotlight. I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do, do what I'm gonna do. I'm in the spotlight, Standing in front of you, I'm in the spotlight. Gonna do what I'm gonna do, do what I'm gonna. Standing in the spotlight, Spotlight Spotlight Spotlight" I reach the meadow and see the moon just barely scraping the trees. I walk around and pick a few flowers I find on my way to the woods. "Something big, Whoa, Yeah, yeah. If we stomp our feet, the ground will shake, If we clap our hands, the walls will break. Yell so loud we forget our names. 'Cause something big is happening, Take this rock and start a fire, Raise this up, we're feeling high, They can't tell us anything, Cause something big is happening, woah, Something big I feel it happening, Out of my control. Push and pull and then it's grabbing me" I feel something rustle I turn around and theres a deer right in front of me. "Hey big fella, I'm not going to hurt-" I look down at its feet and there's a snare around it "Oh, here let me get that for you." I bend down and unhook the snare around it's foot "There you go" I say standing up it stares in my eyes, there soft brown like chocolate. "Run along" I say and it bends it's head down and runs off. I find a blueberry bush and I pick some off of it and go to eat them then I look at them and they are a lot darker, I toss them aside and I walk around and start to head back to the meadow "I've been watching you, for some time. Can't stop staring at those oceans eyes. Burning cities and napalm skies. Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes, your ocean eyes. No fair, You really know how to make me cry, When you gimme those ocean eyes. I'm scared, I've never fallen from quite this high. Falling into your ocean eyes, Those ocean eyes" I reach the fence and go through it and walk across the meadow, I look over and see the sun scraping over the Hall of Justice. I smile and walk back to the victors village and go to my house. I open the door and slide off my shoes and sit down by the kitchen island, "We can have it at Jace's house" I tell myself and my phone buzzes, it's dad, I read the text 'I'm up have you decided where you want it?' I text him back 'Yep! I want to do it at his house, I could distract him for the day, if you and mom and someone could set it up?' he texts back 'Will do!' I smile and say 'Thanks' he sends a thumbs up and I put my phone in my pocket and go to the music room and hop on my bean bag, grab my notebook and write some lyrics down, 'I ponder of something great, my lungs will fill and then deflate. They fill with fire, exhale desire, I know it's dire my time today. I have these thoughts, so often I ought. To replace that slot with what I once bought, 'Cause somebody stole my car radio, and now I just sit in silence, sometimes quiet is violent. I find it hard to hide it, My pride is no longer inside, it's on my sleeve. My skin will scream reminding me of, who I killed inside my dream.' I pause and think "Where was I going with this?" I think harder oh there it is 'I ponder of something terrifying, 'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind. I find over the course of our human existence, one thing consists of consistence. And it's that we're all battling fear, oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here, oh my, too deep, please stop thinking. I liked it better when my car had sound' my phone rings and I answer it "How is the new 20 year old?" "Autumn, hey i'm good, do you maybe want to do anything today?" he says he sound tired. "Sure! What do you want to do?" I say "I don't know um do you want to maybe want to get breakfast." he answers "Sure that sounds fun! What about bagels?" he laughs and says "Bagels sound good" "Alright, do you want to meet me there?" he says "Sure!" "Alright see you in a bit." he hangs up and I realize he said 'see you in a bit' for us that means i'll beat you there, "Oh no you wont" I say to myself as I grab my small black backpack Eve gave me, and put my wallet, house keys, and notebook in there. I run out the door to the bagel box down the street from the victors village. Jace runs up apparently having the same idea I did "How did you beat me?" "I start my mornings walking around district twelve, I've been up and moving scene 3:55" I say and he looks at me and says "Have you had any coffee?" I laugh and say "No I haven't eaten anything so i'm just, energetic! As per usual." he smiles and says "Lets get our bagels" I laugh and we walk inside

HAYMITCH - "Autumn texted, Jace and her are at the bagel place, we can go over." I say to Effie she smiles and I text Peeta 'Hey do you want to came over to Jaces and help Effie and I set up?' He replies almost instantly 'Yep on our way now!' I smile at Effie and she says "Well let's go!" I nod and we run out the door to Jace's house. Katniss and Peeta beat us there, "Well aren't you two fast" Effie says and they laugh and look at me "Hey don't judge me, i'm still sore" they laugh and we walk in "Alright why don't you two go and decorate while Haymitch and I grab the cake" Peeta says and the girls agree we walk out the door and to the bakery "So, Jace being twenty." He says when we get to the bakery "Ya, it's crazy" I say and we walk to the back to grab the cake "I know, Prim might have found someone, his name is Owen, but she isn't sure." I come back out with the cake and he holds the door open and I slide out "So how is Prim, sorry about Autumn, you know how she gets." "Ya she's fine it took a couple days, but shes good. No need to apologize for Autumn, Prim was just being a lot like her mother." I laugh and say "Autumn is so much like me it's scary." he laughs and says "But she can be a lot like Effie, Bubbly, upbeat, and stubborn." "See that's one thing we all have in common, our impressive stubbornness!" He laughs and I hand him the cake and I open Jace's door. We walk in and the girls are sitting on the couch laughing "Hey weren't you supposed to decorate?" Peeta says setting the cake down I nudge him and he looks around "Oh you already did" it was very impressive pictures of him and Autumn, and him and the other five were going down the middle of the dining room table, plates set up and the food on the island and balloons on the middle of the island. "Well I guess that's our que to chill until they get back. They nod and Peeta and I make our way to the couch, and sit down.

JACE - "So Anne, Evelynn and Fred were just begging me to come in town." I say laughing while Autumn and I walk around the meadow "That sounds like them, once they get their mind on something they don't focus on anything else." I laugh and say "That sounds like someone else I know" She laughs and says "I wonder who." I laugh and we sit down in the middle of the meadow, I look into her silver eyes, shining in the summer sun. she smiles and then it fades "Autumn? Are you ok?" I ask "Ya hold on" she says and she digs her nails into her palms. I don't know what to do, the last time I tried to help she just lost it, if this works for her I won't stop it. A couple of minutes pass by and she opens her hands and I pull her in a hug. "It's ok, they go away" she nods and I look over to the train station and the train pulls up "Oh no our squad is here" she laughs and says "Run for the hills." they get off the train and look around and I wave them over and they run over "Hey you guys!" they say and we laugh "So what have you guys been doing?" Anne asks "Well we just got bagels and have just been talking." I say and she smiles "Do you wanna play Mafia?" Evelynn asks and I look at her "We were playing it on the train! It's really fun!" I look at Autumn and she says "Why not?" I laugh and we play a couple rounds and I say "Why don't we go back to my place?" they smile and say "Sure!" we stand up and Autumn pulls her phone out. "Dads texting here give me a sec." we stop and she says "Alright let's go, he gets worried when I don't text back" I laugh and say "Well after everything that's happened since you've turned 16 i would be worried to" she laughs and says "Fair point" we walk down main street and to my house. I open the door and they slide off their shoes in the mud room and we walk in to my _Decorated?_ House "Surprise!" Autumns says and Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie and Prim jump out from different places "You guys!" I say and they all laugh Fred punches me in the shoulder, and I laugh. "You really didn't have to" "Well too bad, we already did" Prim says handing me a plate, they have this whole lunch bar set up. "Wow you guys really did a lot" They smile and says "Happy birthday!" I laugh and we all get food and sit around the dining room table. We eat and talk, Autumn found this thing that has things to talk about at dinner. I went first and read the card "Have the other people tell an embarrassing story" I look at Autumn and she says "Oh how do I choose." we all laugh and we go around the table and Autumn goes "So my embarrassing story. Was the one time that I was dozing off in english class, I finally actually fell asleep and then my head slipped off of my desk and hit my head on my knee and everyone was laughing, I was so embarrassed that I started laughing with them" "Aut I remember that! That was hilarious!" I say and we laugh even more We watch a movie and Autumn leans her head on my shoulder "Do you need to go to bed?" I ask and she sits up and says "Ya I think I do, i'm gonna go, see you all tomorrow" She stands up and I walk her out the door. Katniss stands up and Peeta picks up Prim who fell asleep. Anne, Fred, and Evelynn went home earlier and Effie went home after dinner. So It was just Haymitch and I. "You don't have to do the dishes" I say walking over to him drying the dishes he washed "Oh no i'm fine i'm the one who got them out anyways" he says "Alright, thanks, it was amazing." I tell him and he looks at me his eyes the same color as Autumns only a tiny bit duller "It was all Autumns idea, but I appreciate it." I nod and he turns to face the sink as he washes the last few dishes. Oh this would be the perfect time to ask him, alright Jace you got this, pull yourself together. "Haymitch can I ask you something?" he looks at me and says "Sure shoot!" I start to panic I want to say nevermind, but I have to say it "I love your daughter," he sits down and looks at me "I've known her for most of my life, and she is the most wonderful person I know" My hand starts shaking I take a deep breath and bring myself to say it "Can I marry Autumn?"

 **THE END**

EPILOGUE - Jace puts the letter down on the kitchen counter. "I still can't believe they're getting married in just a few months!" He exclaims leaning his waist on the kitchen island. "Me neither! Anne and Fred are made for each other! I'm sure they'll be happy together, they've been dating forever. Plus, spring weddings are so pretty." I say jumping up to sit on the counter across from Jace. He nods and I look down at the rest of the unopened letters, "Hey look! There's one from Anne!" I say recognizing her neat handwriting. Jace scrambles around and grabs the letter. "Cool! It's addressed to you Aut." He says handing it to me. I open it up

Autumn,

We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and for my wedding I was wondering if you could do the honor of being my maid of honor. Of course you'll need to meet up the day before hand for dress fitting and all that, but I hope you can accept!

Love,

(Soon to be) Anne Odair

When I finish I say "She asked if I wanted to be her maid of honor! And there's a day before the wedding dress fitting!" I say excitedly. "Awesome! I'll be looking forward to seeing you in a dress." Jace says winking at me. I feel a blush cover my face. "Probably because I never wear dresses!" I say hopping off of the counter and walk the living room. Jace follows me, we sit on the couch. I grab my laptop, "I should probably email Anne about the maid of honor request, and I should start to edit our new video." Jace smirks. "Can we at least sit next to each other?" I scoot over and sit next to him. "Yeah." Jace turns on the TV "Wanna Watch CapitolTube?" "Yeah, I don't care." I say logging onto my email. Jace puts his arm around me and starts a video. After many, many drafts and lots of Jace's help, I finish my response to Anne's letter. After I finish the email it was about 10:00 pm. I look out the window, It was just what I thought, blizzard. Oh well at least four is a whole lot warmer. But even if I tried to make it to my house I'd freeze, I only brought a jacket. "Jace, It's a blizzard, can I just sleep here are your house?" I ask leaning my head on his chest. Listening to his heart like I always have. "Sure." He answers squeezing my shoulder. I shut my laptop, knowing I can edit tomorrow. When the video ends, we both go upstairs into Jace's bed, I lay in the bed. "I've got to take a shower, it'll take just a second." Jace says once I settle in. I listen to the sound of the water running as I fall asleep. I hear creaks from the floor board as Jace steps over into bed with me. I don't open my eyes. Half asleep, I bury my head in his chest, inhaling the sweet scent of soap. I drift back into deep sleep. I wake up feeling the sheet, trying to find Jace's warmth. But I just feel cold sheets. My eyes pop open, to see his blackout curtains ready to burst with light. Jace must've gone downstairs and eaten breakfast, or is eating breakfast. I pull my hair into a bun, with my last hair tie, the rest are at home. I walk down the stairs. And Jace is sitting at the kitchen island. Eating some eggs, the dirty pan sits in the sink. "Hey Jace." I say passing him to get my laptop in the mud room. I grab my computer walking back to the fridge to get a yogurt, he always buys them for me for when I come over, knowing that it's a real comfort food to me. I turn on my heel, and sit on the bar stool next to him. I glance over at the clock reading 8:17 am "You must've gotten up early." I say kissing his cheek. Jace says nothing. I log into my computer, starting to edit. "Oh! I forgot to ask you yesterday about the part where we were planning to-" "Can you just stop it?" Jace says in a criticizing tone. "Stop what? " I ask. "Stop being so nice to me, and pretending that everything between us is okay, because it's not." "What do you mean, everything _is_ okay between us!" I say, this wasn't Jace, the Jace I grew up with, "If I loved you that much I would've probably proposed a long time ago." He rolls his eyes, moving to the living room."Uh Jace. What's Wrong?" I ask confused, as I follow him through the hall. But it's true. I even thought we were eventually going to get married. Tears well up in my eyes. I dig my fingers into my palm. "You know this is such a waste of time for our love lifes. Autumn, just get out of my house." A tear starts to fall down my face. I would've said more, but I was just so, speechless. "But." Jace picks up my laptop, and shoves it into my chest. "Autumn. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I run out the door slamming it behind me. Tears rolling down my face as the winter wind hits my face, making me wince. Warm blood drips down my hand.

My eyes pop open. "Autumn. Are you okay? It's just a nightmare. It's okay. Clam down." Jace says to my ear. I inhale the fresh smell of soap. And another tear rolls down my face. A tear of relief. I relax my tense muscles and breath. "What happened in your nightmare? You were crying in your sleep, you kept screaming and you would flinch ever so often." I shake my head. "Its nothing." I answer "It didn't seem like nothing," Jace shrugs "Oh well, go back to sleep, Aut, it's 2:00 in the morning." And with that I fall back asleep. In the morning, I wake up before Jace, I carefully leave the bed. Trying hard to not disturb him. I make it out successfully, and I go downstairs. I walk through the kitchen, to the mud room to get my laptop. I feel déjà vu, I'm doing what I did back in my dream. I sit on the couch and start to edit. After about half and hour, Jace makes his way Downstairs. I try to keep my mind off of the dream I had last night, the horrible things Jace said, about us never having a future together. I hated that so much because We've not just been dating forever, but we've been best friends ever since we meet 19 years ago. And it just bugged me that he said that I was 'Clueless' about our relationship status, that I had no idea that our relationship wasn't going anywhere. I shake my head as if it was getting the thoughts out of my head. "Jace…" I hesitate. "Do you truly love me?" He walks up to the couch and sits next to me, unhesitant. "How many times must I have to tell you. Autumn, I love you with all of my heart, you're my life, without you, there is no life. No reason for me to be here. I hope you never doubt my feelings for you." He leans over and kisses me. Not wanting to break apart, I felt like it was perfect, written in a book perhaps. He really did love me, he always has told me and meant it as much as he did any other time, but for some weird reason, it sinks in deeper this time. He surrounds me, I feel his body heat against mine. Finally we break apart leaning our foreheads against each other's. "I love you Jace." I say "I love you Autumn." Everything was going to be fine, the nightmare was wrong.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

It was almost time for Anne and Fred's wedding. Jace and I sit on the train to District 4. I text Anne about the wedding details. She tells me that the colors are yellow, pastel blue, and pastel green. After the long ride to District 4, we make it. Anne and Fred and waiting hand in hand for us at the train station, both grinning ear to ear. "Hey guys!" Fred says, Waving to us as we get off. "Nice to see you guys too!" Jace says. We all hug each other, it was nice to have the gang back together. "Ready for the dress fitting?" Anne asks "Oh and you two," She says motioning to Jace and Fred "Are going Tux fitting I guess you could call it." Anne laughs to herself. Fred shakes his head to Anne. "Oh right! You haven't asked him yet." Fred rolls his eyes, laughing. "Jace! Anne just spoiled it but, wanna be my best man?" Fred laughs, Jace joins in "Thanks, sure." Jace answers bro hugging Fred. We all start to laugh. "Okay well! Guess we've gotta split up!" Anne says. We do so, Anne starts leading me to the new dress shop here in 4. "So, where did Fred propose to you?" I ask excitedly. Anne smiles "Oh, down at the beach here, it was a super pretty sunset, and Fred asked me if I could go get something out of the car. And when I came back he was kneeling on one knee holding a ring and poured his heart to me. And I said yes!" Anne exclaims. "Oh! And here's the ring!" She says pointing to it with her right hand. It was beautiful, a plain silver band, with a great big square diamond. "Wow! That must've cost a fortune!" I say, Anne nods. "I love waking up and seeing a big beautiful diamond on my finger. Oh! And here's the best part!" She says taking off the ring. The inside of the ring has the infinity sign I graved into it. "Wow." I say "I'm jealous!" I laugh. She puts it back on. "It's really great." We get my dress fitted. It's pretty, it's light green with a bright yellow ribbon lining. When we get out of the shop I let out a "Whew!" "That was rough! And it took forever!" I say she shakes her head, "If you think that took long? My dress is pretty and everything, but boy, that felt like a lifetime getting it fitted!" She says sarcastically. I laugh. After a while, we meet up with Fred and Jace, they both look exhausted. "Tux fitting, exhausting. Who knew?" I say sarcastically. They both start laughing and nod their heads. "On Jace's tux I thought I heard them say 'It's a millimeter off!" Fred laughs. We all have a good laugh. Anne suggested this seafood place. We all went, it was actually lots of fun considering that I don't like seafood. "That was great! Thanks for the suggestion Anne." Jace says, "Anytime. Well except tomorrow because that's when the wedding is, so, any day other than tomorrow." Anne says laughing. "Alright, we've got to go." Fred says. "We'll see you guys tomorrow at the wedding." I say waving goodbye. Once they make it out the restaurant doors, "I'll pay for it." Jace says getting his wallet out. "No, I'll pay for it." I say reaching for my purse. But it was too late, Jace already paid for it. "You didn't have to do that." I say shaking my head, as we walk out the front doors. "Yeah, well. I did it. Because I have a new job." Jace says in a bragging voice. "Please, I had a job at Peeta's bakery before you ever had a job yourself." I say punching him in the shoulder, we both laugh. We make it to the hotel, our rooms across the hall from each other's. But the hotel was rundown, it had an 'old person' smell, it was kinda sketchy, my room key was an actual key. "I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00am." I say when we find our rooms. Jace nods. I kiss him on the cheek, I turn around to my door. But he catches my hand. I spin around on my heel to face him. "What-" I ask just as he kisses me, an electricity goes through me. "Goodnight Aut." "Goodnight Jace." I say turning to my door. I put the key in, and of course it jams. Jace already has his door open. "Umm, Jace I need help opening my door, the key is stuck." He comes out of his room. "Oh Aut what'd you do this time?" Jace asks sarcastically. He opens the door like it was nothing. I roll my eyes. "Expect me to call you at 7:00am to open my door." I laugh hugging him as I walk in. "I will." he laughs, "See ya." I say closing the door. I don't even unpack, I just fall on the bed and get under the covers. Hoping to not have another nightmare.

THE WEDDING DAY

I watch Fred's twinkling eyes wait for Anne. The wedding is on a beach. I look across to Jace who's looking at me already. I give him a smile, and he smiles back. The wedding music was already on, and I already walked up the walk. It was a string courted or whatever you call it, there was a violin, cello, and viola. They start to play pachelbel's Canon in D. Everyone stands up, Anne starts to walk. There were lots of people, Mom, Dad, Johanna, Annie, Katniss and Peeta, Prim, Evelynn, etc. Once Anne reaches Fred. They stand across from each other. Both smiling. The music stops so you just hear the ocean waves, and the officiator starts to speak. After that I zone out, but when the preacher says "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Fred smiles, "I do." The officiator turns to Anne, "And do you take this man to be your husband?" Anne answers, "I do." the preacher steps back, and begins those famous words. "I now pronounce you man and wife." Anne and Fred kiss, everyone claps and cheers. The music starts and we all move to the dance floor to wait for Anne and Fred for the first dance. They come down hand in hand. And start to dance. When they finish we all start dancing. Of course we start with the traditional wedding dance of district four, but after we just free dance and share some laughs. It was a great time. "Okay we're going to cut the cake." Fred says into a microphone on the stage. They both cut the cake on the stage, everyone watches, and cheers. After lots of cake cutting we all go up to get a peice. "Want me to get you a piece of cake?" Jace asks. "Sure." I answer, the cake was beautiful and It looked good. When Jace comes back with two pieces of cake on two plates he asks me "Where do you want to sit?" I motion to Anne and Fred already at a table taking with Katniss and Peeta. "I say we sit with the new Mr. and Mrs." Jace nods his head, "Sure." We make our way through the crowd and reach the table. "Can we join the newly weds?" Jace asks Fred and Anne. "Sure." Anne says laughing. We sit across from them. We all talk for awhile, and then dance. Then after about an hour later someone taps on the microphone and fred says, "Okay we need my friend Jace to come up for the best man toast." Jace gives me a smile, and walks up on stage. He gives Fred a thumbs up, and taps on the microphone. "Hey Ladies and gentlemen, no no. I know you too well to call you ladies and gentlemen, so hey friends. Yeah, that sounds better. It's always nice to be called a friend, it means something, and as a good friend of Fred's I know that Anne." Jace says motioning to Anne. "He'll always be there for you, just like he always has been for me. If Fred is half as good as he was a friend to me, as a husband to you." Anne smiles. "I know that you'll be the happiest women on this earth." Jace raises his glass, "Well, I hope you enjoyed my toast, and if not I hope you had a good nap." We all laugh. I get the signal and I go up to the stage, giving Jace a thumbs up when we pass each other. When I get up there and inhale. You can do this Autumn. I tell myself. "After that I don't think I can one up Jace." The audience laughs. "Alright, the maid of honor speech is supposed to be directed towards the groom, so Fred, I'm talkin' to you. I know both you and Anne as friends, in fact before you both meet each other. So I know that when you guys met, it was all more complete. Fred, You and Anne are some of my best friends, I'm so happy that my friends are going to be together forever." I say lifting up my glass into the air as everyone cheers. I step down off the stage and go back to the table with Jace. Fred leaves the table as soon as I reach it. He walks up on stage for his toast. "At the start, let me say that we both have something in common. You don't know what I'm going to say….. and neither do I." We all laugh. Once we all quiet down He starts, "Anne, I want you to know that my love for you is never ending. When I was getting your ring, I decided to put the infinity sign inside of it, to remind you everyday, that our love is eternal." He lifts up his glass, We all cheer. We all go and take pictures as the sun goes down and a beautiful pink sunset fills the sky, the sound of beach waves makes it just feel, I don't know…. warm, welcoming, relaxing. After pictures Anne changes out of her wedding dress and into a party dress. All the girls including me line up in a group ready for Anne to toss the bouquet of flowers. She tosses them behind her back, throwing it up high, the bouquet arch's and lands right in my hands almost as if she was tossing it to me. Everyone pats me on the back, "You know Autumn, that means you're going to get married next!" Mom says with a laugh. People start handing out bags of rice, saying 'Throw the rice when they come out!', and just then, Anne and Fred come out of the house, we all cheer and throw rice. They both get into a car and drive away. "Woo Hoo!" I yell as they drive down the street. Everyone is standing at the edge of the street cheering. Someone grabs my arm pulling me out of the party group. "What's up Jace?" I ask him. Jace squeezes my hand. "I just…... want to show you something." "Okay well I'm gonna have to take off my heels, I can't walk in the sand in them." I say laughing. He picks me up like a I was a princess. "No problem." He says with a smile. He carries me to the shoreline where there is a dock. "C'mon it's just over here." He says putting me down. There are lights around the railing of the dock, it was beautiful with the waves and the pink sunset. "Wow." I say looking out to sea. I grab the railing. It was incredible, nothing I've seen before. I turn around to Jace and for the first time see that his blue eyes resembled the blue ocean water. "It's incredible." I tell him. "It really is…. Autumn can I ask you something?" Jace asks me. "Sure, I don't really care." I answer looking back to the ocean. He starts, "I'll never forget the day I met you." he says with a laugh, I turn back around to face him. "Or the day I started falling in love with you, and every moment since then, I have been falling deeper in love. And every time I see you, I see…" he hesitates. "Well, I see the love of my life." A tear drops down from his face. "You taught me what real love feels like." He says with a shaky voice. He takes a step back, and kneels down on one knee. Tears stream down my face. Jace smiles looking into my eyes.

"Autumn Rose Abernathy,

will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I say covering my mouth, I wipe a tear from my face. He takes out the ring, placing it on my finger. Smiling ear to ear. He kisses me. I come up for air. We stand there, all the way until the sun goes down. "We should get back to the party." he whispers to my ear. "Yeah. I know." I say, "But, you're gonna have to carry me back." I say smirking at him. He picks me up and walks me over to the party. Everyone was cleaning up, taking down decorations. "Where were you guys?" Eve asks as Jace carries me up to the dance floor and puts me down. I grab Jace's hand, "We were a little busy." I say putting my hand up to my face, to make her notice it. Once she notices the ring she flips out "NO WAY!" she screams, you know I don't think i've ever heard her scream, Eve has always been so mellow. "Yes way!" I say holding out my hand for her to see it, everyone else that is cleaning up turns their heads to see what all the screaming was about. Mom runs up to me "Autumn is everything okay?" she asks me. She sees the ring on my finger. "Autumn this is wonderful! Where are you going to do it? When are you going to-" dad walks up and cuts mom off "Effie stop you are going to hyperventilate" "But Haymitch our baby is getting married!" she says turning around and grabbing dad's hand. He looks at me and then Jace and back to me and says "You finally did it." I look at him, "Dad, you knew?!" I say. Jace says, "Well, I had to as for his permission of course." I squeeze his hand. "You really thought of everything." he laughs "We need to take pictures!" Mom says her capitol accent coming in. "Okay okay." I say. Mom takes pictures of us. Once we finish my face hurts from all of the smiling, "Fred knew to." Jace says laughing. I laugh, too happy to be angry. Peeta and Katniss come over, "What's going on?" Katniss asks "Oh nothing, except that Jace and Autumn are engaged!" Eve tells them. They both exchange looks. "Congratulations guys!" Peeta tells me and Jace. "Oh! I promised to call Fred and tell him when I did it." Jace says grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He taps on Fred's contact starting to call him. He picks up, "Hey Jace, what's up?" Fred asks. I hear Anne say "Do you miss us already?" everyone laughs. "No." Jace says into the phone. "I want to tell you that I did it." We hear Fred and Anne cheer over the phone. "Congrats guys!" Anne says. "Wait Anne knew to?" I say and Jace laughs and says "Yes I guess I forgot to tell you that." I just laugh and go help clean up the party mess. Once we finish, Jace and I go back to the hotel room. That's when I really look at my ring, it was so pretty! After all of the craziness with everyone congratulating us, I didn't pay much attention to the ring. It was a circle diamond, with tiny diamonds around the silver band. I get so lost in thinking about how pretty it was that Jace had to grab my hand and say "Do you need help with your door?" I laugh and say "Actually yes I do, I swear this door hates me!" He laughs and tries to open it with his usual ease but it doesn't open. "Did you leave it locked?" He says "No I don't think- oh crap I did." He laughs and says "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" he asks me. "Sure, easier for me." I answer, looking into his eyes. "By the way, the ring, it's beautiful. And I just want to say, thank you I guess." Jace smiles eyes glowing. "Well, I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." I hug him, "I do to." I whisper. He pulls away and kisses me.

ABOUT THE AUTHORS -

I'm Eliza Nice and this is about me. I am in the eighth grade, i'm 13! I started writing this because i always thought of these kinds of stories in my head so I decided to write them down! So that's how Perspectives came to be! Ashley will tell you that I deserve the credit, but that's not true she should get the same amount of credit! The Prologue used to be two different stories but after Ashley's convincing I decided to add them to the story. The epilogue was solely written by Ashley and I love it! I love the hunger games and I would love to write more with Ashley! Almost everyday we would get together and write! This took a lot of work and we are very proud of this and super happy with how it came out! The songs are not ours, they are our favorite songs, (Mostly mine) so don't hate on us for not using different songs. But I really hope you enjoyed it! I have fallen in love with these characters and really connected with them!

-Eliza Nice

I'm Ashley Beach, and this is about me! I'm 13, and me and Eliza decided to write Perspectives, a book about Autumn Abernathy. Eliza really should get most of the credit because she was the amazing person who created this! We both love writing and both LOVE the hunger games, I have wrote a few books before, A ship and it's Attacks, and soon to come The thought of a Wild dream. I am absolutely obsessed with the hunger games and hope to write more about it. It is a great book/movie and I hope we just made it better! Everyday after school we'd write for hours and hours, bouncing ideas off of each other. We both had our moments in this book, and we are proud (Or I should say Eliza is proud.) to have you read this book! I hope you liked it as much as we did writing it! I have fallen in love with this and I hope you have to!

Ashley Beach.


End file.
